Tears and Rain
by SeulWolfe
Summary: Slash:: Harry's life is full of tears and rain. Will he ever have happiness? Past HPDM, will be HPSS
1. Intro

Title:

_**Tears and Rain  
**_

Author:

SeulWolfe and Morganlefay1958

Fandom/s:

Harry Potter

Rating:

G-M, depending on chapter

Status:

WIP

Main Characters or Pairings:

Past-Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Lucius/Narcissa, Fred/Hermione/George, Severus/OC, Eventually Harry/Severus and others as we go along.

Setting/s:

Post-war, Post- Hogwarts, no chan

Warnings:

slash, violence, non-con, abuse, death, possible het, triad, infidelity, mpreg, deception

**Disclaimer:**

**J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and her Wizarding World, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made. All characters, settings, and plots you recognize are the property of the authors, and belong to us.**

Author's Note:

This story started from a conversation about a family member and problems she was having at the time..

Beta:

Morganlefay1958, who keeps me on track. All remaining mistakes are my own.

**Summary:**

**Harry's life is full of tears and rain. Will he ever have happiness? **

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**


	2. Chapter 1

**Tears and Rain**

**Chapter 1**

-0-

In the five years since Harry signed the marriage contract in order to save his Godfathers' lives, his own life had been hell--again. Not like what he had gone through day after day living with the Dursley's for ten years, or the torment he suffered because of the Dark Lord. No--this was much worse. He had given up so much for everyone. But for his Godfathers, he would do anything.

Draco Malfoy thought of Harry as nothing more than a possession. That was only in the public eye. Inside of closed doors, he was a whipping boy. When he was angry, Draco took it out on Harry.

Now it was even worse. After five years, Harry had not yet conceived. The healers had told Draco and Harry-- as well as Lucius and Narcissa--that there was no reason, medically or magically, for Harry not to be pregnant. He was perfectly healthy and that the problem may in fact lie with Draco.

The furious blond shot out of the office, doors slamming against the walls, after denying that he was any way at fault. It had to be Harry's inferior filthy Muggle blood. After all, Pureblood Wizards were perfect.

Hours later, Cissa found Harry lying unconscious, in a pool of blood, in his and Draco's private suite, barely alive, barely breathing. Her scream alerted Lucius and the house elves. Lucius in turn summoned the Malfoy Family Healers. They worked on Harry all night, as Narcissa sat in a conjured parlor chair next to their door, her hands clutched nervously in her lap, and watched Lucius pace nonstop from one end of the hallway to the other. At each end, he spun on his heels, slamming the tip of his walking stick on the floor in anger.

After everything they had all been through in the last seven years. All Lucius wanted for his family now, was peace and contentment. But no. Draco still had not learned his lessons from the mistakes made by the Malfoy family since the first appearance of the finally-dead Dark Lord.

Harry had finally destroyed the madman almost seven years ago, thanks to information provided by the Malfoys after they'd had a change of heart. It wasn't common knowledge, and only Dumbledore, McGonagall and Shacklebolt knew the true reason for their defection to the Light, but it had kept them free and given them a chance to start over. Fudge was still Minister of Magic and it was his wish that Severus Snape, the Malfoys, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Harry all be sent to Azkaban, for their crimes. He didn't want anyone free who could threaten or challenge his position as Minister.

Lupin, because of his status as a werewolf, and his substantial time spent with Fenrir Greyback as a spy for the Order, it was felt he still posed a threat, and should be put down as the beast they considered him to be. Peter Pettigrew had been killed in his animagus form and the body incinerated when Riddle Mansion burned, so his body could not be presented to exonerate Sirius Black, mandating he would be returned to receive the 'Kiss.' Harry had cast an 'Unforgivable' when he killed the Dark Lord, and that mandated an automatic life sentence in Azkaban.

The Order stepped in for all of them, and there was also a public outcry when the story was leaked to the Prophet. The Ministry finally acquiesced in the case of Severus Snape and the Malfoys. Lucius and Severus worked closely with the Order to overturn Harry's conviction.

When Harry was brought back from Azkaban, Draco had approached Lucius and informed him of his desire to have Harry Potter for himself. He'd desired him since the first time he'd set eyes on him, on that staircase in First Year, as they waited to be taken in for their Sorting. Nothing Lucius or Narcissa said to him could dissuade him.

Lucius and Narcissa met with Dumbledore and McGonagall in a private meeting, to discuss the prospect, since Harry lived at the school now. Harry and Draco were already of Wizarding majority, and it was Harry who had to make the final decision. So after talking for several hours, they summoned Harry to join them. Lucius and Narcissa sat quietly, their expressions open and passive, as they listened to Dumbledore explain Draco's interest in him and his desire to bond with him. When he was finished, he and Minerva answered all of Harry's questions.

Harry had sat silent in his chair, for several minutes, stunned by everything he had heard in the last hour. Lucius had felt for the young man. After losing so many, and now, if they didn't succeed with the Ministry, he would lose two more people he cared about. Now, this. As his darling Cissa reached to grasp his hand, he said a silent prayer to the Goddess that Harry Potter could weather this as well. The Malfoy Family had much to make up for, especially to this young man. If he said no to this, Lucius, and Narcissa, had agreed they would support him, even against their own son.

Draco, ever impatient, had burst into the meeting as Harry sat silent, absorbing it all. Stalking up and standing in front of Harry, he looked at Lucius and asked, "Well? Did he agree?"

That question seemed to snap the young man out of his stupor, and he stood, anger on his face, as he told Draco, that he would not accept. He was still grieving for his godfathers, and just wanted to be left alone. As he turned and stormed for the door, Draco dropped his little bombshell that would secure for him, Harry's acceptance.

When Draco announced he had information that could, without a doubt, force the release and exoneration of both Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, his was the only face in the room, not showing stunned shock. Lucius admired Harry's selflessness that day, when, in order to save his only remaining 'family,' he agreed to and signed the bonding contract. Though, there was a bit of a delay when they had to explain the part about an heir and that Harry would be required to bear it within the first five years, as Malfoy tradition dictated.

The excitement of the preparations, then the actual bonding, followed by the newness of having a family, buoyed the happiness in Malfoy Manor for several months, especially after Harry joyfully greeted his finally freed godfathers in time for the bonding ceremony. But things changed about six months after the bonding, after the family Healer had examined Harry and found he was still not with child. He had taken the fertility potions and undergone the necessary painful charms willingly and without complaint. When the findings were revealed, Draco's eyes flashed, but he said nothing as a look of sadness crossed his bonded's face. Lucius and Cissa assured him all would be fine. After all, they hadn't conceived Draco until right before their first anniversary.

Sadly, with each negative report, things began to go progressively downhill, and Harry began to show signs of weariness and avoided being touched. He became quiet and withdrawn, sometimes spending days in their suite, no matter how Cissa and Dobby tried to coax him out with promises of his favorite foods and pastimes. When Harry refused to see the Weasley-Grangers when they visited, Lucius had had enough, and forced his way into their suite and happened to catch Harry coming out of the bath. His blood ran cold at what he saw; the bruises that covered his son-in-law's body; everywhere except his face, hands, and belly. It certainly explained why the young man had been so withdrawn, and kept himself covered from throat to wrists, to the floor, eerily reminiscent of Severus' usual attire.

That day, he had locked his son in the study with him and all but threatened him with the 'Unforgivables' if he didn't cease the mistreatment of his bonded. That behavior was no longer acceptable in the Malfoy Home, and hadn't been since Lucius and his brothers, were children. Well, tonight, they had proof that it hadn't stopped. Draco had just become more sly about it, obviously manipulating Harry further to cover it all up. Now, he and Cissa prayed that Harry would survive. Draco had disappeared to Merlin knows where, and as angry as Lucius was at the moment, it would be a wise idea if he stayed gone for several days.

"Lucius, my Love. Please stop pacing. You are making me dizzy." Cissa smiled tiredly at him, her pale blue eyes showing worry and weariness.

"I'm sorry, Dear." He walked back to her and conjured a second chair, next to hers, for himself and sat down, placing his walking stick across his lap. "I can't help feeling we've failed Harry. What should have been a secure and content home life for him has actually been a nightmare. We should never have agreed to this."

"I understand, but, remember. If Harry hadn't agreed, then he would not have been able to save Remus and Sirius." She reached over and patted his hand.

"Oh Bloody hell! We have to inform them!" Lucius started to rise but was stopped by Cissa's hand on his arm.

"Dobby has already left to inform them. They should be arriving at any moment."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Ah, my beautiful mate. What would I do without you?"

"Luckily, my Love, you will never know." She gave him a tired smile.

_**Tbc…**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-0-

-0-

Harry's godfather's arrived a short time later, looking distressed and disheveled. Sirius greeted them and kissed his cousin on the cheek, while Remus questioned Lucius as to what had happened. They'd been aware of past problems between Draco and Harry, but Lucius had assured them he had persuaded Draco quite forcefully to behave and care for his bonded properly. Both men were furious, but believed Lucius when he told them they had not known the abuse had continued. Cissa wept quietly, the shock finally settling in, now that Harry's family was here.

The four turned as one, when the door opened and the Head Healer stepped into the hall, his expression serious and his eyes reflecting his weariness. Lucius held Cissa's hand, his other arm around her in comfort. Remus moved to stand by Sirius, a hand on his shoulder, as they waited to hear about Harry's condition.

One of the house elves appeared and handed the Healer a small cup of tea, which after thanking the small creature, he downed in three long sips. Handing the cup back to the elf, he sighed, then smiled when the elf disappeared with a pop. They were always so bloody efficient and prompt. Looking around him at the four worried faces, he took a deep breath and cleared his throat before launching into a description of Mr. Potter-Malfoy's injuries and his prognosis.

Healer Jacob Blunt, pulled a parchment from the outer pocket of his robes, "Mr. Potter-Malfoy was very near death when you found him, Madam Malfoy. If he had lain there any longer, you would now be preparing for his burial rites--rather than for his recovery."

All four family members released the breaths they hadn't realized they'd been holding. They looked at each other as Healer Blunt waited, before Sirius finally stepped forward.

"Please, what is the extent of my godson's injuries?" Sirius' voice wavered a bit as he spoke.

"Mr. Malfoy-Potter, evidently beat him with a Quidditch Beater's bat, breaking both legs in various places. He has a concussion and a broken nose. His left eye is swollen shut--the orbit cracked. He may have damage, but we won't know for sure until he's healed more. His left forearm is broken in three places. The fingers of his left hand are also broken. Four of his ribs are shattered and one punctured a lung. Another rib came very close to hitting his heart. He has lost a substantial amount of blood." Seeing the distress in their eyes and hearing Madam Malfoy begin to weep again, he needed to give them hope. "Remarkably, the remainder of his internal organs were untouched, especially those in his lower abdomen, which I suspect he took measures to shield from the blows. He is far from being out of the woods as the Muggles say, and he has a long road to recovery. But, if watched closely and cared for diligently, he will heal. His will to live is strong. Currently, we have him in a Healing Coma for the next seventy-two hours."

Ignoring the looks of barely controlled fury beginning to burn in the wizards' eyes, he continued, wanting to finish before all hell broke loose.

"What do we need to do?" Remus asked, his voice raw from holding back tears, though his eyes had begun to gain a golden hue.

"I will assign another healer or two, if necessary, to stay with him around the clock, for the first two weeks. He must be monitored at all times and will be on a very strict and complicated regiment of potions, spells, and charms. Following that, will be regular physical therapy to help him regain his mobility and range of motion."

"Who do you recommend?" Sirius asked, his eyes staring at the door his godson was behind.

"Well, Poppy Pomphrey has retired from Hogwarts and Mr. Potter-Malfoy was one of her favorites if I recall. She would jump at the chance to come to his side. Healer Granger-Weasley has just finished her internship and is available, as well as Healer Longbottom, who happens to also hold a duel Mastery in Potions and Herbology, as well. Neville and Hermione would both come immediately. He would be better off with those he trusts and loves to care for him. I must return to help my assistants finish."

The Healer nodded to each of them and disappeared back into Harry's rooms, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Lucius, I want Severus here. He can work with Healer Longbottom to make Harry's potions." Cissa grasped his arm and looked at him with a pleading in her eyes.

"Agreed, darling. That thought has already occurred to me." He watched a shadow pass over Sirius' face at the mention of his old friend's name. "Cousin?"

"It's nothing, Lucius. I will put aside any animosities I have for Harry's well-being. I have no problem with Severus being here." He couldn't put into words in front of this Healer how he really felt. How Harry bonded with Draco in exchange for his and Remus' freedom...and what did it bring him? Tears and pain.

"What about Draco?" Remus asked, his voice a low growl, his eyes flashing in supressed anger.

"He's your son, Lucius." Sirius added, his anger evident. 

"Yes, but I did not raise him to do these things. You know I warned him several years ago to stop this."

"Healer Blunt has all the documentation if you decide to press charges, Lucius." Sirius looked at Cissa, as he spoke.

Cissa laid a hand on her husband's arm. "Luc, Luv, Harry almost died. He trusted Draco. We trusted Draco." It pained her to say this about her son, but she now considered Harry her son as well.

"He cannot be allowed to escape accountability for this! It's time he learned--once and for all, Lucius. He's fooled us all twice now, and at what expense?" Remus struggled to be the voice of reason. "Anything he does from here on out, we will all be responsible for if he isn't punished for what he has done. Next time, Harry may die!"

Cissa began to weep quietly again as she swooned. Sirius caught her and helped her to one of the chairs. Lucius watched them for a moment, then looked into the eyes of Harry's remaining 'family.'

"Sirius, summon Kingsley and have him bring Auror Lovegood. She has talents that will help them locate Draco. I want them here before the Healers leave. I will contact Severus myself." He leaned down to kiss his mate's pale hair. "Cissa, you and Remus, try to see Harry as soon as you can."

Both men moved quickly down the hall, and disappeared down the staircase, as Cissa and Remus sat and waited, watching the door to Harry's rooms, silently willing it to open.

_** Tbc…**_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-0-0-

-0-0-

Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped through the floo with Luna Lovegood right behind him. He had a bad feeling in his gut. Whatever caused Lucius Malfoy to call him and Lovegood was bad. Very Bad.

"Ah, Kingsley. Luna. Glad you could come so quickly. Thank you."

"Lord Malfoy, its a pleasure, but I don't think you meant this as a social call." Luna nodded at the Malfoy patriarch. She may have seemed a ditz, to many people, at one time, but of course it was all an act. Harry had always said to never underestimate her in a duel. Those who did, well they ended up paying for it.

"No, most definitely not... a social call. My son... Draco... has done the most horrendous thing imaginable." Lucius stopped to take a breath, trying to compose himself. "He has hurt--beaten his bonded... Harry... nearly to death." The last word came out as almost a whisper, as the Lord of Malfoy Manor turned as white as his hair, the full impact of the days events finally hitting him.

Kingsley closed his eyes. Harry Potter, the strongest man he had ever met; the most powerful wizard, beaten by his husband. Now he knew why they'd called him, "I swear that nothing will leak out and for some reason, goddesses forbid, news leaks out, I will hunt the bastard down, myself."

"As will I," Luna promised with steel in her voice, the huge blue eyes snapping in anger.

"Please follow me. I will take you to Harry's rooms. Healer Blunt cast Stasis Spells over the area we found Harry... to...to preserve evidence." Lucius turned and led the Aurors out of the library and up the curved staircase.

Following behind the older man, "Lord Malfoy, do you have any idea where your son might be?" Kingsley asked.

"I am not certain at the moment. There are several possibilities. I'll have a look a the family clock and see if tells us anything. Barring that, I can provide a list of all of our properties, and any acquaintances of Draco's."

"Minister Weasley will ensure any legal proceedings are kept secret as well, Lord Malfoy." Luna kept pace behind Kingsley and Lucius, as they ascended the stairs.

"That will be greatly appreciated, Auror Lovegood. Harry still loathes both the press and the public eye."

They rounded the top steps into the hall and Lucius noticed immediately that Cissa and Remus were no longer outside the door. The door stood open just a little, and Lucius reached out to slowly push the door open, revealing Harry's bedchamber.

They found Cissa crying, near the door, holding papers against her chest. "Luv!! What's wrong?" Lucius asked as he rushed to her side.

"Oh, Luc, I went to Harry's desk to bring him some of his music that he loves so. Neville said it would be good for him... and I found these!" She held out Wizarding photos.

Lucius found himself looking down into two sets of pale blue eyes and blond hair the color of sun-ripened wheat. Two beautiful laughing babies. He read the familiar scrawl of his son-in-law,

'Twins, orphaned nine weeks ago. All recourse to find wizarding relatives exhausted. Look like Draco. Blood Adoption. Ask Draco. Albus has agreed to do the blood adoption if Draco agrees.'

Lucius brow creased in pain. "Oh Cissa, poor Harry. He must have suggested this as an alternative--very acceptable by Pureblood tradition. But... it would have angered Draco. This must have been what set him onto Harry." He handed the photos and papers to Kingsley.

Tbc…


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

-0-0-

-0-0-

Sirius came up behind Kingsley, followed closely by Severus, as Lucius handed the items over. "Per the bonding contract, Harry was to have provided an heir by their fifth anniversary, which sadly, did not occur. Harry has always tested healthy, but Draco has refused to be examined. I believe Harry approached Draco with the option of blood adoption--most likely these children... Draco has always been adamant that the heir be of his seed only. He has become more volatile as time passed with no sign of an heir."

Kingsley rubbed a hand over his bald head. The blood adoption would have taken care of this. The children would have inherited his characteristics. Anyone unaware of the blood adoption, would have thought the babies were his own.

"So..." Kingsley began.

"...When Harry suggested adopting, my 'dear cousin' went barmy and beat him senseless!" Sirius snapped from where he stood. Severus' own expression was dark and foreboding.

"Indeed, Draco has inherited the Black temperament... no offense, Sirius. But your grandfather, Artemius Black was a hateful and cruel old sod, that would fly into a blind rage at the slightest provocation." Severus' expression was morose.

"Don't remind me, Severus. I believe he's the reason Bella ended up the way she did." Lucius shuddered at memories of the crazy banshee they'd had to deal with, before she was finally felled by an Auror's wand.

"I had thought Draco was different."

"Some are good at hiding their true selves."

"Kingsley, perhaps you and Miss Lovegood would like to get started on collecting evidence. Cissa found Harry lying over there, outside the bath. It looks at though the... beating..." Lucius paled. "…occurred in the bath suite, and Harry crawled out and collapsed there," He pointed. "…outside the door."

"Come along, Luna. Let's get this over with, so we can leave the family to take care of Harry." Kingsley pulled his wand and moved forward, shadowed by Luna.

Lucius turned to see Sirius and Severus standing near the screens around Harry's bed. Sirius was looking around one of them, hesitancy in his stance, until Severus leaned in and growled something low in his ear as he pushed Sirius, gently but firmly, toward the bed, then followed him. Lucius looked back to make sure the Aurors no longer needed him, before he moved to the opening in the screens to peer in at his son-in-law. Molly and Cissa flanked the bed, each resting a gentle hand on Harry's wrists, tears coursing down their cheeks. Remus, Sirius, Arthur and Severus stood stonely silent around the bed, while Healer Longbottom stood next to Cissa, monitoring Harry's condition with diagnostic spells.

Looking down at Harry, he gasped as pain shot through his insides. Looking very tiny in the large bed, his son-in-law was almost unrecognizable. the covers were pulled up to his chest, the exposed parts of his upper body, arms and hands, covered in magical bandages, his broken hand and arm in a cast while the bones repaired themselves. The parts of Harry's face he could see, were covered in deep cuts and bruises, his eye, nose and lips so swollen, that if it hadn't been for the lightening bolt scar on his forehead and the bits of unruly hair peaking out from under the bandages, it would have been difficult to identify him as a wizard, let alone as Harry Potter-Malfoy.

Moving to stand behind his bonded, he steadied himself with his hands on her shoulders, as he bit back a sob. "Sweet Merlin! If I'd known..."

Cissa's hand came up to cover one of his, as a single tear tracked slowly down his cheek. The other wizards in the room all watched him from below lowered lids, allowing him some measure of privacy with his emotions. Severus moved quietly around the bed to confer in whispers with Healer Longbottom, no doubt discussing what potions would be needed for Harry's treatment and recovery.

Arthur had moved to stand by Molly, handing her his clean handkerchief in exchange for her damp one, which he pocketed. The normally gentile man was visibly shaken by the condition of his adopted son, evidenced by his pale countenance and the muscle jumping in his clenched jaw.

Remus had pulled a stool from the corner and was encouraging Sirius to sit. The man was looking peaked, as if he were going into shock. Severus happened to glance over before tapping the Healer on the shoulder and gesturing toward the two men. Neville grabbed a potion vial out of his bag and moved quickly to Sirius' side. Pulling his wand, he cast a Diagnostic Spell, before nodding to himself and encouraging Sirius to swallow the contents of the vial. Sirius expression began to calm, his breathing slowed, and color began to return to his face, but he remained seated.

"Remus, perhaps Sirius should lie down. Rooms have been prepared for all of you if you prefer to stay the night. The rooms are all on this floor, farther down this hallway." Cissa spoke softly as she watched her cousin struggle with what had happened to his godson.

"Thank you, Narcissa. Yes, we would like to stay near Harry." Remus smiled weakly at Cissa, before leaning down to encourage Sirius to come with him. "Come Siri."

"No! Don't want to leave Harry..." Sirius pulled away, never taking his eyes from the unconscious young man in the bed.

"Cousin, please. You will be just down the hall and if there is any change, someone will wake you immediately." She gave him the pleading look she'd used when they were children to convince him to share his candy. "Please. If something happens to you, Harry will be quite upset."

Sirius rolled his eyes slowly as he stood with Remus' help. "I give, Cissy. Please, wake me if anything changes." As Remus guided him past her, he leaned down to share a quick kiss with his cousin. Remus led him beyond the screens and the outer door clicked shut soon after.

"What do you plan to do concerning Draco, Lucius?" Arthur's question drew his attention to the couple watching him from across the bed.

He summoned a chair and sat as he took in the red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained face of Molly Weasley. She still hadn't recovered completely from the loss of Ginevra and Charlie during the war. This was hitting her hard. He could see the pain in her eyes.

"The Auror's will collect all the evidence, then find Draco... so he will be judged for what he has done to... your son... and... our son-in-law." Lucius' voice was strained, and he smirked at the surprised looks on the faces of the elder Weasley's. "Do you really think so little of us? Allowing our son to escape responsibility for this..." He motioned toward Harry's unconscious form. "abhorrent crime? No. We have failed him... and Harry, enough." He felt no anger, only regret, for the things he hadn't done over the years to curb Draco's behavior.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Unfortunately, I must ask you to retire for the evening. Harry needs peace and quiet, and as little non-medicinal magic around him as possible. Though he is currently in a Healing Coma, he can still sense strong emotions around him." He handed each of the women a wristband. "These will glow and tingle, if there are any changes. Please. I am aware the situation makes actual sleep difficult, but do try to get some rest." He smiled warmly, folded his hands and waited while the four rose and slowly exited the room.

"Longbottom, you never cease to amaze me." Severus observed from behind Neville, shaking his head in amazement.

"Really Severus." He replied, turning to face his former professor. "Here's the list of potions Harry will need, starting tomorrow. You'd best get started."

Severus' eyebrows shot up at the calm, business-like tone of his former student, as he stood, list in hand, watching Neville cast Monitoring Spells over Harry, check his vitals, and arrange the duvet higher on his body.

**_ Tbc…_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**

-0-0-

-0-0-

A week passed, as different family members could be seen sitting at Harry's bedside. He was never alone. The most constant visitor after Sirius, Molly, and Cissa, was Albus Dumbledore. But, it wasn't until the third day that he was allowed to actually be near Harry. It had taken him that long to gain control of his emotions. His anger at Draco had rolled off of him in waves, thus he had not even been allowed on the second floor of the manor, let alone in Harry's presence.

Between Neville, Hermione, Poppy, and Severus, it was all they could do to keep him from hunting down the young man himself and doing to him, what he had done to Grindlewald all those years ago. No one had in recent memory ever seen him so furious. Once they told him that Draco had been found and was in custody at the Ministry, he was finally able to calm himself--with a little help from some Calming Draught-laced lemon drops Severus had provided for him.

Albus sat at his side, talking, telling Harry about all the happenings at the school, the recent Quidditch matches, the pranks pulled after the last Hogsmeade weekend, by both students, and a few of the professors, Hagrid's newest pets, and the latest DADA professor; anything normal and everyday, just so Harry could hear his voice and know he was there with him.

He continued to tell stories for the next three weeks. He even talked about some of his own youth with his brother Aberforth and the infamous goat. Then, there was the time puppy Fang chased Minerva, in Animagus form, up the Whomping Willow, and the time Filius had had a crush on an elfin princess.

Then he told stories of Harry's parents and his grandparents; Happier times in the Potter family.

"Your mother wanted you to take piano lessons. Of course, your godfather and father wouldn't hear of it. They said that honor would be for the next child. Your father, and godfather, declared that you, Prongs Jr., would be the next generation of the Marauders. You were such a happy baby. When you had your first magical outburst, it was I who bore the brunt. My dear boy, you turned my beard red and green. It was quite the feat. I remember it took three weeks for it to wear off."

"Should... have.." Harry's raspy voice started, as his hand tighten around Albus', "that I was the perfect mix... of Gryff and Slytherin... then."

Tears ran down the aged and wrinkled face, "Oh my dear boy, welcome back." He whispered, his voice full of emotion.

"Can't get...rid of me... that easy."

"Hello, Harry." Healer Hermione Granger-Weasley said, as her face came into Harry's field of view. "Lie still while I check you over."

First, touching a bracelet on her wrist, causing it to glow, she then pulled her wand and started casting diagnostic spells over Harry's body. She smiled, seemingly pleased with the results.

"Water?" She conjured a small glass of fresh water, with a straw. When he nodded, she helped him drink in slow sips, as Albus helped gently lift his head.

Sirius came running in first. Hermione didn't even stop what she was doing, as she glared at him He sat down in the first chair in his path and stayed quiet. Others trickled in slowly and kept far away from her work area. Remus came around the corner immediately after, and got the same glare. By the time Molly and Cissa arrived, Arthur and Lucius also sat quietly at the end of the bed, and Hermione stood over Harry, with a smug look on her face. Surveying the scene, the two women stifled grins of amusement.

Severus walked up behind them and smirked as he took in the scene. He even noted a bit of mirth in the tired green eyes. "I see Hermione, that you have learned more than potion-making in my classes. Fifty points to Gryffindor."

"Now he gives points." Harry commented weakly from the bed, as he looked at his former Potions Professor.

Hermione stepped back, and picked up the parchment that detailed Harry's progress and current condition. She smiled, "Looks good, Harry." She looked to the others in the room, "No overtaxing him while I make my report to the Head Healer."

Hermione stepped away and was out of the room swiftly to make her report before returning to her patient. Poppy would also be very happy to hear Harry had finally awakened.

Harry tried to shift on the bed, but Molly and Cissa stood up to stop him. "Oh Harry don't move. Not until Hermione comes back." Molly admonished gently.

"This time was bad...?" Harry searched the faces around him, horrified that the secret had been exposed.

Severus snorted. "Harry, it would be easier to list the parts of your person that had not been bruised, lacerated, ruptured, broken, or concussed by my sorry excuse for a godson."

Cissa frowned at his bluntness, but said nothing.

"Don't worry yourself, Kid. Everything is going to be fine." Sirius said from his chair, patting a spot on his cast-encased leg.

"Where is Draco?" He asked, looking around, puzzled at the absence of his bonded's.

After quickly exchanging worried glances with the others, Lucius spoke. "Draco is no longer welcome here. I will not allow him to hurt you ever again."

"But this is his home."

"My son has, by his actions, given up his right to be here." Cissa added, as she held his hand and covered it with her other.

"When you bonded, Harry, this became your home as well. Draco also broke the contract when he hurt you..."

"Son, when Draco hurt you and thereby breaking the contract, it became Ministry business." At the horrified look, Arthur hurried on to placate Harry, "NO one knows. I've made very sure of it. The records are sealed."

Albus leaned into Harry's line of vision again. "Only those I trust are handling the case and are doing so under a Wizard's Oath." He whispered.

"Let me up. Please! I must be at my Husband's side. He must know I can still fulfill my duties!" Harry tried in vain to sit up, but his condition and Hermione's gentle pressure kept him down.

"WHAT!!" Sirius roared, as several pairs of eyes widened in realization.

"He wouldn't," Lucius whispered, and in that moment, all their questions were answered.

_Tbc…_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

All the men were appalled. The women narrowed their eyes. Draco had used an ancient charm that had gone out of use over the past hundred years designed to ensure a person's fidelity to their spouse, going as far as abusive control that was also conveniently hidden by the charm, when necessary. Though, there had been rumors that some members of the oldest Pureblood families still used it occasionally, feeling themselves above the Ministry laws.

Albus drew a weary wrinkled hand over his face. He never could understand how such a powerful young wizard would be so meek and quiet; so obliviously devoted to someone who was not the same in regard to him. Who's anger apparently, was at times, with the world in general.

"Lucius, as the Lord of the Manor and Patriarch of the House of Malfoy, you have the power to remove the spell. If you please. I would dearly love to have the old Harry back with us."

There were murmurs of agreement among the group, as Lucius stood and removed his wand from the head of his cane. With a flourish of movements and words, magic vibrated through the room as a greenish blue hue appeared in the rooms and around Harry, filling it, undulating, then fading, before it finally disappeared all together.

The older blond growled, "He put wards around their suite as well! Where did I go wrong?"

"Lucius, it wasn't you. I believe Severus said it best, that the Black's have a bit of madness running in our blood. Some more than others," Sirius whispered.

"How did we miss the charm with all the diagnostics we've done?" Hermione asked, her brow creased in thought.

"I believe Madam Weasley, that the charm was inactive. Harry was also in no position to protest, or protect his husband." Albus continued to hold Harry's hand. "He's going to be quite upset and depressed when he wakes. The realization that he was subjected to something he would feel he should have been able to resist, will be an emotional and psychological shock."

"Draco," Severus began, "must have cast it about six months after they bonded. That was about the time we saw changes. When Harry became more withdrawn and quiet."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." The viridian eyes glared in his direction.

Molly brushed the dark hair away from Harry's eyes. "Harry dear, we all realize you are here. We are not ignoring you, just trying to understand how removing that awful charm may affect you. And, we thought you had fallen back to sleep."

"I felt like I was in a dream. Unable to say anything. Control my actions. Crying out for someone to notice... to say something..."_'To save me',_ were the unspoken words. He looked at Albus. "I thought I could resist _'Imperio'._.."

Remus slipped automatically into professor mode, "_'Subiugare Uxor Bindus Fedelitas atque Concelare'_ is a very old spell. It needs more than the caster to fuel it, unlike _'Imperio'_ does. He used the suite wards and Manor wards to ground the spell."

"What does it mean?"

"Subjugate spouse, bind fidelity, and concealment," Sirius whispered.

Harry thought for a moment, trying to absorb what the spells intent was and it's bearing on what he had endured over the last five years. Suddenly, his eyes flashed and his face reddened in anger, and tears of fury spilled from his eyes. How could Draco do this to him? He had given himself fully to the other wizard, body and soul, and he had been used, and abused; his trust betrayed. He started to hyperventilate, setting off the monitoring charm, as everything in the room started to rattle, glass shattering as small items fell to the floor.

Hermione rushed to his side and cast the spell to send Harry back into the _Healing Coma_. The rush of magic in the room immediately dissipated and the commotion stopped. Molly rose, pulling her wand and followed Cissa out into the room to put everything to rights. It would give them an opportunity to talk quietly, away from the men.

Hermione closed her eyes. "Barbaric. I realize I still don't know allot about the Wizarding World, it's past history and traditions, but this one is truly barbaric and sadistic."

Severus snorted. Miss-Know-It-All of Hogwarts, actually stating she doesn't know a lot about the Wizarding World. Did she even realize what she had just said?

"It was used in arranged marriages, Hermione. Especially when the marriage was used politically, to join families." Lucius explained.

"Different spells were used to ensure that the marriage was consummated before midnight on the day of the marriage or bonding. Some wedding nights had to be witnessed to be declared legal." Remus added, giving a look of understanding when he saw the young healer's lip curl in distaste. "It did make the consummation more difficult for the couple, none more so than those who hadn't even laid eyes on each other until the ceremony."

"That's awful! I certainly hope Harry didn't have to be watched." She exclaimed as she cast another _Warming Charm_ over Harry.

Lucius swallowed a smile. "Definitely not. We have forsaken most of the more archaic customs."

"The spells went out of practice, but not the arranged marriages. Some of the older families still follow the old customs when they deem it necessary." Remus stifled a yawn.

"Well, Harry is out for the night and it's time for everyone to head to rest, I think." Hermione stood with her hands on her hips, eyeing the men around the bed. She watched as they each stopped, kissed Harry on the forehead or patted him on the hand until the door finally closed behind them.

She sunk down on the edge of the bed, reaching out she brush some of his unruly hair aside revealing the faded lightening bolt scar. "Things were suppose to get easier for you, Harry. You were supposed to be happy and live out the life you wanted. What went wrong?"

She leaned down to kiss his cheek too as Madam Pomphrey arrived to take over His care for the next forty-eight hours.

**_Tbc…_**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

Harry's recovery continued much the same for the next five weeks. Specially-brewed potions and healing charms, healing sleep, therapy, and thrice-daily examinations; all inter-dispersed with visits from family and close friends. Madam Pomphrey, Healers Weasley and Longbottom, and Head Healer Blunt took rotating shifts to cover Harry's care.

It was during this time that the Aurors found and arrested Draco. He'd obviously had some inkling that he could be in trouble after Harry was discovered, because he kept his movements discreet. Not really hiding but not making it easy for the Aurors to locate him. When he was finally apprehended, at the Zabini estates, he feigned innocence and indignation that anyone would accuse him of 'laying a hand on his husband.' The comment was made with a sneer, his lip curling, as if the thought of touching his own bonded was abhorrent, causing Blaise to snort at the bald humor. When they bound him and escorted him out, he squared his shoulders, stuck his nose in the air, and demanded that they not soil his expensive robes.

Lucius had requested to be present when his son was brought in and questioned. The Aurors secured Draco in the interrogation room, and had completed all the basic questioning before Lucius entered the room. He had been watching through a charmed wall from the next room. Draco had shown no remorse for his actions and had responded that it was his right to treat his bonded as he saw fit, to keep him in his place. Lucius face reflected displeasure when he entered, something Draco thought was due to his arrest and the Aurors' treatment of him.

"Well, boys... it's time for me to go now. Release these bonds so my Father can take me home. I told you incompetent fools I wouldn't be here long." He sneered at Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the other two male Aurors, totally ignoring the presence of 'Loony Luna', who'd escorted the senior Malfoy into the room.

Lucius nodded politely to each Auror in the room, including Miss Lovegood. "Lady. Gentlemen. Please accept my sincerest apologies for my son's abhorrent behavior."

"Father don't bother. You don't need to make excuses for me. Tell them you are here to take me home." Draco demanded, his impatience beginning to show.

Lucius turned an icy gaze on the only child of his loins and his greatest disappointment. "You are mistaken, Draco. I am not here for you. I am here to ensure justice is done, on behalf of my son-in-law, Harry Potter-Malfoy."

"I'm YOUR SON!!" Draco roared.

"And you have dishonored our name by doing what you have to Harry. Your bonded is meant to be cherished and loved. NOT beaten and used, like a worthless possession. Do you think I treat your beloved mother in that manner?"

Draco's face became ugly as he sneered, "Of course you would fall for the 'perfect Golden Boy', Harry Potter!"

Lucius felt a rage unlike any other. He raised his hand and slapped his son, hard. A trickle of blood slid down the side of Draco's chin, as he stared up at his father in shock.

"Harry Potter is an honorable and deeply caring man. He did what no other could do. He destroyed the darkest wizard of our time. He risked his life for others when no one else was brave enough to stand up and do it themselves. He gave up his future happiness to YOU to save his godfathers. You degraded him and used him for your own selfish gains!"

Draco snarled at his father, blinking the tears of pain from his eyes. "I. Am. YOUR. SON! You must help me!"

"Harry has been more of a son to your Mother and me in the last five years than you have in thrice that time." Lucius replied calmly, his tone frigid.

"Replacing me, Father?"

"Your Mother and I have adopted a set of twins--the boy and girl Harry wanted you and he to adopt." He could see the madness lingering in his son's eyes. Sirius and Severus were right. "It seems you are not fit to take on the mantle of the Malfoy Family, and may never be. And since your birth caused complications preventing your poor Mother from bearing any more children, well..."

"YOU DID WHAT!!" Draco tried to stand but the magical bonds held fast. His face that had always seemed so angelic, quickly turned ugly and crude, eerily reminiscent of his Aunt Bellatrix. "You took in two unwanted strays-- worthless strays--just like my husband."

"Harry is longer your husband, Draco. You broke the bonding contract, first by casting the charm, and then by repeatedly beating him over the last five years, and lastly, by almost beating him to death last month, leaving him for dead. If your Mother hadn't decided to check on him when she did, he would have died."

"A pity then, he lives. The world would have seen me as the grieving husband and I would have told them some tale of how unstable the great Harry Potter had become over the years. Told them how I fought him off to save my own life."

"Sadly, Draco, you are the one who has become unstable over the years. As mad as your Aunt Bella and her parents. Pureblood sadly, does not mean perfect." Turning to face Kingsley, Lucius continued. "I have assigned one of my solicitors to represent Draco in this matter. He has been instructed to abide by the laws and there will be no special treatment. Draco must answer for his crimes...and his lack of humanity."

When he finished speaking, he nodded again to each of the Aurors, gave Luna a small smile, before sweeping from the room, ignoring his son's vehement cries to gain his attention.

The paperwork was processed amazingly fast in Draco's case and he was brought to trial in front of ten members of the Wizengamot, in a closed court. Draco plead 'not guilty' against the advise of his solicitor, and sneered at the members of the Wizengamot that had been appointed to hear this case, and at the few spectators that had been allowed to be present.

The Weasleys, Albus Dumbledore, Harry's healers, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Lord and Lady Malfoy, sat silent, watching the proceedings. Draco continued to snarl epithets at them despite warnings from the judges. When all testimony had been given, the solicitor for the court had Harry's pensive brought in. When Draco recognized it, he began to struggle against his bonds, screaming about Harry's crazy mind fabricating memories. What he didn't know was, as part of Harry's treatment, he had been evaluated by a Psych-Healer and was being counseled. She had pronounced him sane but emotionally injured.

The court solicitor cast the spell to display the pensive memories for all to view, and as they watched Harry's memories of the beatings over the last five years, up to and including, the one that almost killed him, there were many gasps and angry mutters, intermingled with sniffling and quiet weeping.

Draco Lucien Malfoy was found guilty on all counts against him. He was sentenced to two years in the Azkaban psychiatric block, which included a psych evaluation and appropriate intense treatment during his incarceration. If he made an acceptable recovery, he would be released, and if not, his time would be extended in six month increments as necessary until he'd made the requirements. Upon release, he would be moved to a Wizarding halfway house for those reentering society after incarceration. He would be required to participate in an outpatient psychiatric program, and report weekly to his Probation Auror. He was stripped of the heir-ship of the Malfoy Line. Lucius had arranged a substantial Maintenance Trust, so he could live comfortably, if not lavishly. A condition of that trust, however, was a requirement that he secure and maintain regular, continual, legal employment.

Upon conviction, Draco was released from his chair and flanked by two Aurors, as his wand was snapped, and his bonding bands removed, then his magic was bound for a duration to be determined by later evaluation--with no guarantee it would ever be returned fully. He would always be barred from casting spells with the intention to harm. A charm was also placed on him that would prevent him from ever entering any of the Malfoy properties again, and keep him from approaching any member of the Malfoy Family or their staff. Harry was still included as family, so he was thus protected also.

Harry's family and friends stood, as they witnessed the beginning of Draco's sentence being carried out. Lucius stepping down to quietly accept Draco's bonding ring, before rejoining his wife and the others. They all turned as one and exited the court, before Draco was led from the room. When Draco looked over his shoulder and saw the room was empty, some semblance of realization finally passed over his face, as he was led out for the trip to Azkaban Island.

**_Tbc…_**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

Over the following weeks, everyone held their breath as they waited to see if anything would appear in _The Daily Prophet_, as they tried to bring things back to something close to normalcy. They all told themselves that it was for Harry's sake, but, in truth, they all needed it as much as he did.

Harry was making minimal progress with Psych-Healer Jordan, his therapist. This whole experience had brought back his childhood feelings of insecurity and lack of self-worth. She had tried almost all her techniques and nothing seemed to work, but she refused to give up. She bid Harry a warm farewell for the day, admonishing him to rest, before she left to go home and do more research.

As Harry lay there in the quiet of his room, he could faintly hear the homey sounds of members of the household and staff going about their regular routines. Every now and then he could hear them speaking quietly. Slowly, the sounds lulled him to sleep. When the bed dipped next to him, he awakened and turned toward the movement, to see a small boy, about three or four years of age, sitting next to him, watching him intently.

"Hello. Are you Mast'r Hawwy, that ev'wy one is wowwied about?" He asked, dark eyes looking at Harry intently.

Harry cleared his throat a couple times before speaking. "Yes, I suppose I am. And who may I ask is my current visitor?" He studied the child as he spoke, noticing familiar features.

"I'm S'bastian. S'bastian Conn'ry-Snape." Sebastian answered with a huge smile.

Harry returned the smile before he reached out and gently shook the small hand offered to him. "I am very please to make your acquaintance, Master Sebastian Connery-Snape."

Studying the small boy, he could see the resemblances in the black eyes, the pale skin, high cheekbones, long slender fingers, and the lean build, but that was where the similarities to Severus stopped. And how had Harry missed the fact that Severus Snape had had a son? Or that he was even in a relationship? He could guess at the appearance of the other parent. Hair a toasty shade of brown, with little highlights of gold, an aquiline nose--large bump absent, rosy cheeks, full lips, and a bright smile. Whomever the other person was, they were attractive.

"Papa talks about you all the time." The little face scrunched up in thought for a moment. "Calls you vane of his ex'tance."

Harry chuckled, as he held his ribs. "That would be 'the Bane of his Existence'. Yes, he used to tell me that all the time when I was still in school."

"Wassit mean?"

"He used to catch me getting into trouble all the time at school. Gave him awful headaches, I did." Harry felt a small twinge of remorse at that point.

The little face scrunched up again. "Does that mean I'm the bane of Papa's 'xistence when I get in twouble?" The little brows furrowed a bit in worry.

"No, Sebastian. I doubt that very much. I'm sure your Papa loves you very much and is understanding of you." He smiled as he watched relief wash over the small features.

Sebastian fidgeted for a moment before reaching into his robes and pulling out a tiny book that automatically returned to it's full size. Looking at Harry with large eyes, he held the book out to him. "Would you pwease read me a stowwy?"

Harry took the book and turned it around so he could see what it was, curious as to what Severus would allow his son to read. His eyebrows rose in surprise as he recognized the title of the thin volume. It was _Walt Disney's Sword in the Stone_; a Muggle fairy tale. He grinned as he looked at Sebastian, holding out his arm so the boy could tuck in beside him as he opened the cover to the first page.

"I've read this one! It was one of my favorites."

Of course, he would never tell the boy that the only reason he'd been able to read it was because his cousin, Dudley, had a bad habit of leaving his books lying around. Harry would snatch them up, read them quickly, then return them to where ever he'd found them before morning.

They spent the next half hour, with Harry reading the story, with frequent breaks to discuss the pictures, and how this fairy tale differed from actual Wizarding history. Harry was very impressed with Sebastian's knowledge and analytical abilities for one so young. But, then he was the son of Severus Snape, after all. As Harry finally closed the book, a voice called Sebastian's name from downstairs. Sebastian pocketed the book quickly and slid from the bed. Turning, he addressed Harry in a whisper.

"Pwease don' tell an'one I came in here. M'not s'posed to, but I wanted to see you." He glanced sidelong at the door, hearing footsteps ascending the stairs.

Harry's eyes danced. "I will keep your secret. But, you can visit me any time. I don't mind at all." He whispered. "You'd better scoot. I hear someone coming. Use that door over there. It will take you into the next suite. Good bye Sebastian."

Dark eyes smiled as the boy waved and disappeared through the indicated door. '_The boy would make a great spy.'_ He mused as he slid down and pulled the duvet up to his chin. Closing his eyes, he slipped immediately into slumber, a smile on his face. It was the first truly happy experience he'd had in a very long time, and for once, he didn't require a sleeping draught.

A few moments later, Poppy entered the room and approached the bed, Harry's _Sleeping Draught _in hand. It was time for his afternoon dose. She stopped dead at the end of the bed when she saw the young man already blissfully asleep with a smile on his face. She had to remind herself to close her mouth as she looked around the room to see if there was anything new. Seeing nothing, she left the room quietly and made a mental note to annotate Harry's file and contact his Psych-Healer.

**_Tbc…_**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

Sebastian continued his daily covert visits over the next several weeks, always seeming to disappear before being discovered. Harry was more than happy to keep their little secret, since it gave him a small feeling of joy to have control over something in his life again. And this tiny boy just wanted to get to know him, because he was fascinated by the stories Severus had told him about his former student. Sebastian had no idea Harry was the 'Golden Savior of the Wizarding World', and Harry liked that idea. On a few occasions, the boy had even been able to sneak in more than once in a day, bringing Harry small treats he recognized as coming from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. He found it highly amusing that Severus' son had access to creations from two other 'Gryffindor Banes of Severus Snape's Existence.'

And, for one so young, he was very pleasant company; intelligent, inquisitive, and very cheerful. Sometimes Sebastian would sit cross-legged facing Harry, telling him about his lessons and asking him questions about what Harry had learned of the same topics. Other times, he would bring a new book and ask Harry to read it to him, and reading along where he could. Harry helped him with some of the words and by the end of the third week, Sebastian was reading the simpler books to Harry.

About that same time, after Sebastian's visits began, Harry was able to get up and move around the room with the use of a cane. The stiffness in his right leg was more pronounced than in his left. It seemed that Draco had taken great relish in swinging the Beater bat, shattering that leg. They told him he might end up with a permanent limp but, with intense therapy, he should be able to fly his broom again.

Harry had been doing a lot of thinking. What should he do with his life now that he was no longer bonded; no longer husband and possession of Draco Malfoy. He was free to do what he wanted. Five years ago, with the demise of Voldemort, he'd had plans to see the world. He and Draco had even talked of doing those things, but the man had been more obsessed with having children--heirs.

"Lets have the children, then travel," Draco had said in the beginning. That single statement became a mantra over the following years, and he had suffered disappointment again and again. Then he thought he'd finally found a solution when he found the twins. A sweet baby girl and boy who'd lost their parents only weeks after their birth. All avenues of finding any family that would or could take care of them had been exhausted. They'd been eight months old when he'd visited the Wizarding orphanage, with the adoption worker. He'd been taken with them immediately.

When he approached Draco a few days later, anticipating his acceptance, especially since the babies looked so much like Draco, he was totally unprepared for how enraged the man had become. Needless to say, that night had become a violent turning point in his life. He wondered what would happen to those beautiful children; if they would find a loving home. He sighed heavily as he slowly made another circuit of his rooms, at the encouragement of Adam, his physical therapist.

"Doing well, Harry. Maybe next week, we can take a walk down to the gardens?"

Harry smiled. He loved the gardens, especially the flowers. Cissa had the gardener plant Lilies four years ago on his mother's birthday. Neville and Severus had gotten bulbs for her, from various greenhouses around the world. There was now a rainbow of lilies inter- dispersed throughout the garden beds.

"That would be nice. I've missed my walks down there." Harry responded as he got comfortable under his duvet again, just a bit weary from his therapy session.

He didn't know how long he dozed before he heard the tapping at his door. "Come in."

The door opened slowly, admitting Lucius and Cissa, dressed casually and smiling warmly. They moved to sit on the bed to either side of his legs, turning to face him. They visited him often, both together and alone, but this time, he sensed a bit of excited tension in the air.

"Adam says you are progressing well. How are you feeling today?" Lucius looked pleased.

"Quite good actually. I managed a bit of a kip after he left."

"That's wonderful, Harry. We wondered if you felt up to meeting someone--two someone's actually." Cissa watched him with wide blue eyes.

"Visitors? Really." He looked intrigued.

"Well, not visitors really..." Lucius began.

"Harry, I never bore any more children after--because I couldn't. That night-- I found those pictures on your desk..." The look on Cissa's face showed how much that memory pained her.

"Cissa and I had talked of adoption ourselves in the past, and well, the events and those pictures, prompted discussion again." Lucius fidgeted a bit with one of his rings as he spoke.

Harry's eyes grew wide as his mind raced. "You adopted a child didn't you!? That's wonderful! Is that who I am meeting?" He pulled himself up to a sitting position and Cissa stood to adjust the pillows for him. "Well, let's get on with it then." He announced, a look of anticipation on his face. It was well past time there were more children in this house.

Lucius and his bonded shared a look. "Very well then." He said as he and Cissa rose and stepped out of the room. Returning a moment later, they each held a small child. Standing side by side at the end of Harry's bed, they waited while he absorbed what he was seeing. His eyes grew to the size of saucers when he realized who the gurgling children were.

"Zoe'! Sasha!" He looked back and forth between the babies and the smiling faces of his in-laws. "Did you adopt them?! You adopted them! Oh Merlin! I've been so worried about them." He held his arms out, making a gimme motion with his hands. "May I hold them? Please?"

Lucius and Cissa sat to either side of Harry again, placing the babies in his arms, and casting _Security Charms _to help him hold them. Sitting back, they watched as Harry interacted with the family's newest additions. He looked as if he had just caught the snitch in the Quidditch World Cup. If they'd had any idea he would react so positively to the twins, they would have pressed his Psych-Healer to allow the introduction sooner.

Zoe' and Sasha bounced happily against Harry, reaching up to pat his face, as they gurgled and squealed. Tears of happiness prickled Harry's eyes and he sniffled before leaning down to place kisses on the blond heads.

"Harry?" Lucius asked, watching his two newest babes squeal in happiness. When bright green eyes looked at him...he was gratified to know that he and Cissa had done the right thing. "We, Narcissa and I, would be honored if you would be one of their godfathers."

If this is what true happiness is, Harry thought as tears clogged his throat, then he had finally found it here, holding these two precious little ones. Found it in the acceptance of this family--_his _family. "I would be honored."

"We'll hold the ceremony in a few weeks when your strength is back," Narcissa said.

"The blood adoption was finalized yesterday when the paperwork was filed at the French Ministry of Magic. The last step will be to appoint godparents, then the paperwork will also be file here at our Ministry."

"You said I was to be one of the godfathers. Who is the other?"

"We've chosen Severus Snape, Hermione Granger-Weasley and Luna Lovegood." Cissa slid a glance at Lucius as she answered.

"The twins asked to be honorary godfathers..." Cissa added, laughing. Lucius just rolled his eyes.

"Oh Merlin!" Harry replied as he gently released a large lock of his hair from Sasha's fist, as the boy was using Harry to help himself try to stand.

"Harry?" Lucius began grabbing up his daughter who was crawling towards him.

"Yes?" Harry was laughing and blowing raspberries on Sasha's tummy, making him shriek in laughter.

"We would be honored if you would allow us to blood adopt you as well. We don't want to replace your parents and their sacrifice, but we don't want to lose you as part of our family."

Harry stopped, holding Sasha still, and just stared in shock at his in-laws. They wanted to...make him a blood member of their family. His jaw worked, but words didn't come. Tears began coursing down his cheeks again. "Really?" He squeaked.

"You are already the blood heir to Sirius as his godson, so your name would be Malfoy Black Potter," Lucius explained. "Harry, we would be honored to call you son."

Harry swallowed, then he smiled. There was no thinking to this.. no contemplation. How could he not? He was gaining parents and he realized, siblings as well. Oh Merlin! He would have siblings! "Yes. I accept. I most definitely accept!"

"Splendid!" Lucius exclaimed, as Cissa leaned in to kiss Harry's cheek, her eyes glittering.  
"I will contact our solicitors to file the paperwork. They have already been prepared, in the hopes that you would say 'yes'. We can perform your ceremony on the same day as the twins. It will be a grand family celebration!"

"Would I have godparents? What about Sirius?"

"Sirius will remain your godfather. Considering how close you are to Remus, we thought you would like to ask him to be your other godfather."

Harry could only smile. Remus! His official godfather--finally!

"We must have a grand party! Lots of wonderful food and drink, and music. We must have music." Cissa exclaimed.

"Cissa, nothing too big. We can make an announcement about the twins but that's it. Everything else remains secret." Lucius reminded her. "And we will invite family and close friends only." Thinking for a moment, he silently tallied names. "We should still have a substantial number of guests."

"All under an oath," Narcissa smiled. It had been so long since they had a party. A celebration. There would be chocolate of all types; desserts, and all of Harry's favorites of course. Lemon tarts for Albus. Tiramasu for Severus and Remus. Layer cake and French ice cream for the children. She had to plan the buffet; everyone's favorite dishes.

Turning to scoop up Sasha, she smiled at both men. "It's time for the twins' naps, and one for you as well, I think Harry. So much excitement--happy excitement! Come Lucius, I have to plan the menu for the buffet, and you must contact the solicitors."

She leaned down and kissed Harry on the forehead, then exited the room with Sasha, followed by Lucius and Zoe'. He watched them go, then slid back down under the duvet. He laid there for quite a while, thinking, too excited to sleep, before he finally drifted off about an hour before dinner.

**_Tbc…_**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

Severus Snape sat holding his sleeping son, Sebastian, later in the evening. Lucius and Narcissa had asked him to be a godfather to the twins along with Harry. He had been second godfather to Draco and look how he had turned out. He wouldn't take any blame there, they had already seen the reports from the Psychiatric Unit at Azkaban, Draco was suffering from a madness that was inherent in the Black Family line.

They thought the madness had been triggered by the torture he endured at the hands of his Aunt Bella, during the war. Now if there ever was a woman that was mad.. it had been her. She had been finally put down like the mad dog she was. The first to go on the path to finally destroying Voldemort that fateful day.

"What you tinkin' Papa?" asked a sleepy Sebastian.

Severus pulled the small body closer, inhaling the unique smell that was all Sebastian; baby powder and strawberries. "The past. People long gone. Harry. And being a Godfather to the twins."

"Zo' and 'Asha are pretty babies, Papa."

"Yes they are, Sebastian."

"When do I get a brod'r or sist'r?"

Severus looked down at his son, in surprise. "Well Sebastian, it's just you and me...for now."

"Cuz we don' have Da 'nymore?"

"Yes, because we don't have Da anymore. It is always best for children to have two parents." Severus sighed, thinking longingly of his beloved Davidh. The man had passed two years ago, and Severus still ached inside.

"Hawwy would be a good Da. He likes to read stowwies... An'… an', he gives good hugs an' kisses... an'… an' he likes Wheezy candy…" Sebastian spoke very quickly, oblivious to the odd look of surprise on his father's face.

"Sebastian Davidh Severin... how do you know all of that?" He asked, his voice smooth and calm.

Small black eyes went wide. "Uh-oh...umm..."

"Sebastian?"

"I visit Hawwy. I bring my books an' he reads to me. He even tawt me to read, Papa."

"And where are you getting Weasley Candy?"

"They come to see Miss 'Mione. Tol' me not to tell Miss 'Mione--or you, Papa."

"They?"

"Gred an' Forge."

Severus moaned. His son. His beautiful, innocent son was being corrupted by the Weasley twins. Oh, but he knew how to get them back. By telling their wife. He would be sure to speak with her in the morning.

"And how long have you been visiting with Harry?"

Sebastian counted quickly on his fingers before answering. "T'ree weeks, Papa... tomowwow."

Severus eyebrows rose. That was about the same time Harry started making substantial improvements. He would have to speak to the healers, and let them know the mystery had been solved.

"Papa?"

"Yes, little one."

"Am I a bane now?"

Severus gave him an odd look, until he realized what his son was asking, then he laughed as he hugged him. "No. You are most definitely not a Bane, my son. Off to bed with you now."

"Bath time, Papa?"

"Yes. Cordy!"

A little house elf appeared dressed in the Staff uniform of the Snape Family. "It's Sebastian's bath time."

"Yes, Master Severus. Cordy will take care of Little Master."

As his son and Cordy started to walk off, "Sebastian?"

Dark eyes turned, "Yes, Papa?"

"You may continue to see Harry."

A large bright smile erupted as the little boy rushed to his Papa.. and hugged him. "T'ank you, Papa!"

Severus smiled. "Now, off with you. We must be at Malfoy Manor very early tomorrow morning."

pqpqpq

Severus finished dressing, and headed down the hall to get his son, so they could go to Malfoy Manor, and join everyone for breakfast, before the busy day began. When Severus entered his son's rooms, Sebastian had been going through the books on his shelves, talking to himself as he looked at each one, separating his books into two piles.

"Alweady read. Nawt read."

"Sebastian? What are you doing?"

"Me and Hawwy have read so many books. I hav'ta pick out a new one, Papa."

"Oh. Well, hurry then. Breakfast is waiting for us."

Severus was smiling into his tea as he waited for everyone to make an appearance this morning.

"Severus, good morning to you. Why you look almost chipper," Poppy commented as she sat down next to him. Hermione seated herself across from him. The bleary eyed woman quickly poured herself some coffee.

"Well I have figured out what initiated the improvement in Harry." Severus commented nonchalantly.

Poppy stopped slicing open her scone and looked up. Hermione took one long appreciative sip from her cup, feeling the caffeine course through her body, before she responded.

"And that would be?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, as a humorous glint appeared in his eyes. "I do believe we really should wait for Neville and the others to join us, don't you?

"Severus Sebastian Valerian Snape! Don't make me hex you! I haven't had my tea yet." Poppy scowled at him.

Severus gave a put upon sigh before he decided to explain. "Sebastian has been visiting Harry. If I'm to guess, the visits started about the time he began to sleep without the draughts."

"Little Sebastian? What's he been doing?" Hermione asked, curious.

"Making himself a new best friend. And, sharing Weasley candies, apparently." Severus drawled, a bit loudly, as he noticed Hermione's mates enter the room. Returning his gaze to the healer he continued. "It certainly would explain Sebastian's increased activity level."

"And, some of the skewed readings in Harry's diagnostic tests!" Neville spoke as he seated himself to Hermione's left, reaching for the coffee pot.

Fred and George had pulled out chairs to the right of their wife and were preparing to seat themselves, when she turned and pinned them both with a glare. They stopped mid-movement, their expressions reflecting innocent confusion.

"What's wrong..."

...my Love? What's..."

...upset you this..."

...morning?"

She swallowed down the rest of her coffee, and rose to her feet. "Contraband given to my patient. Skewing his medical readings. Giving sweets to a child without parental permission..."

Severus snorted into his cup as he watched the fiery little witch lead both of her husbands out of the room, an earlobe gripped firmly between the fingers of each hand, as she continued to verbally berate them. He would cherish the memory for decades to come.  
Poppy giggled uncontrollably next to him, and Neville was grinning from ear to ear.

"You'd think after all this time, they would learn. They have known her for about sixteen years now." Neville spooned some bangers, eggs, and tomatoes onto his plate.

"Papa?" Sebastian asked, from his seat beside Severus. "Did I get Gred an' Forge in twouble?"

"No, Love," Poppy giggled. "They got themselves into trouble--again."

"I can still see Hawwy, right Papa?"

"Yes. You may continue to visit Harry, but, no more Weasley candy. It interferes with the potions he is taking, which in turn, affects the results of the diagnostic spells that his Healers use." Severus glanced in Neville's direction as he spoke.

"'Kay." Sebastian jumped up in his seat and hugged his Papa. "I love you, Papa!"

Climbing down from his seat, he dashed for the door, to go start his lessons. The sooner they were over, the sooner he could visit Harry.

"Sebastian." Severus called, stopping his son in his tracks. "You may visit as long as you don't tire Harry out."

"Yes Papa!" In a moment, the boy was gone, small feet pounding down the hallway.

"I've said it many times, Severus Snape. And I'll keep on saying it. You've done well with that boy and he couldn't be any happier!" Poppy commented with a smile as she patted his arm.

Severus couldn't stop the smile of pride that pulled at his lips. He almost succeeded, but it had been seen, so he gave up and sighed in defeat. "Thank you, Poppy. Davidh would be proud of Sebastian as well. It hasn't been easy with Davidh gone."

Poppy patted his arm again. "I know, dear. If you'd had more children, it would have been even more difficult for you."

"Speaking of children...Severus," Hermione began as she sat back down at the table, her husbands sheepishly sitting down on either side, looking duly chastised. "Sebastian asked me, yesterday, how he could get some brothers and sisters..."

**_Tbc..._**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

"It was a good dig, Ron. That was some inspiring curse-breaking you did in the last chamber. It should earn you a bonus in your next pay-packet." Bill clapped him soundly on the back as they headed into camp, the dust of the tomb and the desert caking their bodies and their clothes.

Ron smiled at his brother as he tried to wipe some of the dust from his eyes. "Thanks, Bill. I understand now why you enjoy this so much. I like the challenge--the strategy required. But what I would really enjoy right now is something more than a strong_Scourify_. A bath, with real water, followed by several cool glasses of beer."

Bill laughed, "Agreed little brother. You and I are of one mind then."

As they entered their tent and dropped their packs, one of the Goblin clerks stepped to the entrance behind them, and cleared his throat. Bill turned and reached out his hand for the bundles of mail and packages that were being offered.

"Thank you, _Pahash_."

Pahash nodded and was gone. Bill chuckled and handed one of the bundles to Ron, as he dropped into one of the chairs in the large tent. Ron had just finished unbuttoning his shirt and had begun to pull it off when _Pahash_ had arrived. Tossing the shirt into a basket in the corner, he took the bundle and sat in the other chair. Bill had already summoned two bottles of the local beer, and they sat open on the table.

Bill took a swig of his beer, sighing with enjoyment. "The mouth of a perfectly contented man is filled with beer."

"Agreed! Even in 2200 BC they knew what a good drink was!" Ron chuckled and picked up the next letter in his pile. "Hey! It's a letter from Moine and the twins."

He opened it quickly and began to read, his expression turning quickly as his face flushed in anger. "Bloody Buggerin' Hell!"

"What's wrong?!" Bill asked, as he watched Ron grab his duffel and start throwing clothes into it.

Ron growled, oblivious to his brother's question, as he muttered aloud. "I'm gonna go to Azkaban and break out that worthless little weasel. Then, I'm gonna bring his sorry arse back here, take him to the farthest tombs, and seal him in with the scarabs and let them feast on him till he's dead!"

Bill grabbed him and spun him around. No easy feat considering his baby brother was at least a half a head taller than him, and just as wide. Ron's eyes were wild with fury and his body fairly vibrated, his magic roiling below his skin.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Ronnie! Look at me!" Bill looked up as he gripped Ron's arms firmly. He'd never seen him this angry before. "Talk to me! Are Moine and the twins alright? Has something happened to them?"

Hearing his childhood name seemed to bring him back to himself as he looked down at his older brother's worried expression. He pulled away and rubbed his hands over his face then through his long hair, dislodging the leather tie that was barely holding it back.

"No, they are fine. But Harry isn't. _Isis__' Tits!_ I told him not to bond with that bastard!"

"What do you mean? What's happened to Harry?" Bill knew instinctively, they would be returning immediately to England. He leaned out the tent door and waved at _Pahash_, then turned back to see Ron pacing the length of the tent.

"We need to go home--now!" Ron picked up his beer and drained the bottle in one go.

Pahash stuck his head into the tent and Bill had a hurried discussion with him in Goblin. _Pahash_ glanced at Ron then nodded at Bill and was gone. Bill looked at his brother as he stripped his shirt off and threw it in the basket.

"Come along. _Pahash_ has baths ready for us in the bathing tent, and is making arrangements for emergency travel back home. He will inform _Kthor_ of our family emergency. You can give me the details while we bathe and dress."

He pulled Ron to his feet and they exited the tent.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ron and Bill apparated to the boundaries of the Malfoy Estates and walked to the iron gate that had kept generations of Malfoy's safe over the centuries, and their enemies out. Ron looked at the massive gate and thought how ironic that Harry, now considered a Malfoy, had not been safe inside these gates. It was too eerily reminiscent of his time at the Dursley's under the blood wards.

The gate slowly opened as they approached. Both men stepped through and made their way along the winding walk to the main doors, where their Mother was waiting on the top step.

She was smiling brightly at them. Ron hoped that meant that Harry, his brother in all but blood, was doing better. Hermione hadn't painted a very pretty picture of Harry's condition in her letter to him. Or the other letters that came while he and Bill were down in the tombs. He'd taken the time on their trip to scan them all.

He still itched to take a boat to Azkaban and have a round or two with Ferret boy! Bill had made him see reason while they'd been traveling, but that didn't help the desires he had to visit the same horrors on the Ferret that he'd done to Harry. He'd just have to dream about it and hope Ferret Boy's punishment fit the crimes he'd committed.

"My boys!" Molly grabbed both men and hugged them tightly. "Harry will be so glad to see you, Ronald."

Ron knew from Mione's letters that Ferret had put spells on Harry, removing his freedoms of choice, making Harry submit to his whims alone, and effectively cutting him off from all his friends and adopted family. Moine, the twins, and Neville were only able to visit when Draco was away. And Draco's parents had arranged that for Harry. Ron had to take a few deep breathes to bring his anger back under control.

"How is Harry, Mum? Will he fine?"

"He's up and walking finally, but there's a lot of emotional scars to deal with on top of the ones from the Dursley's. But he's strong. Always has been and with all of us behind him, he'll stand up again on his own two feet, stronger than ever. You'll see." She looped an arm through each of theirs and led them into the manor. "Harry should be waking from his nap right about now."

As they entered the main hall, Lucius and Narcissa stood waiting to greet and welcome them to the manor. Ron was startled by their appearance. The couple, though immaculately attired, and not a hair out of place, could not hide the signs of weariness, stress, and worry that surrounded them. They looked almost... humble. As Molly led her sons to greet them, Lucius held out his hand.

"I am sincerely sorry you were not informed sooner. I used all my contacts at Gringott's, but I was told at every turn, you could not be notified until you'd returned from your remote location. Not even in the case of a dea--" Lucius choked on the last word as he grimaced. His wife put her hand on his arm in comfort.

"Not to worry, Lord Malfoy." Bill replied calmly, as he shook the man's hand. "We were still wet from the bathes and buttoning our shirts when we port-keyed. What a ride that!"

"How long are you able to stay?" Narcissa asked.

"Well since Harry saved _Maglus_ from the Dark Lord, he has given us an open leave until Harry is better and out of danger. He told us to relay to Harry that his door is open to him as always."

"It seems I talked to the wrong goblin then," Lucius mused.

"Well saving the life of a Royal Goblin and his only son, can do wonders for one's standing amongst the goblins of Gringotts. "

"If I recall, Ronald," Molly began, "It was both you and Harry that day in Diagon Alley doing the saving."

"Can I see him?"

"Right this way, Mr. Weasley. He's just waking from his scheduled nap."

Ron snorted. That had to be Poppy and Hermione's idea. "Please call me Ron." He replied, before following Lady Malfoy up the stairs, Bill, his mother, and Lord Malfoy behind him.

As they topped the stairs and moved to the landing, they noticed Sirius and Remus approaching from the other end of the long hallway.

"Ronald Weasley! Bill! It's so good to see you again!" Remus exclaimed, as he stepped up to them, his hand in greeting.

"You two are looking well. The desert agrees with you." Added Sirius, as he stopped beside Remus.

"Hello, Remus... Sirius." Ron shook their hands before stepping aside for his brother. "How is Harry?"

Remus, Sirius, and Lucius all exchanged looks before Narcissa finally answered. "He's doing much better now. He is walking a little more each day and the physical therapy is helping him regain mobility and use of his injured limbs again. If he continues to improve, there is a good chance he may even be able to fly his broom again.

"We don't know about the sight in his left eye yet. The damage to his orbital bone has healed very well, but the Healer thinks he may need to wear glasses again." Remus added.

Seeing the angry flush appearing in Ron's cheeks, Bill hurriedly asked. "How is he doing emotionally?"

Lucius answered. He sees his Psych-Healer on a regular basis. And, surprisingly, his mood is much improved, mainly because of the children."

"Children? What children?" Ron asked.

"The twins Harry wanted to adopt. And Severus' son, Sebastian, has been spending considerable time with Harry as well."

"Yes." Sirius chuckled. "Evidently he was sneaking in, daily, for three weeks before anyone found out."

"Indeed. My son can be quite... determined, when he sets his mind on something." Severus emerged from one of the rooms, and approached the group. "It is a vexing trait he inherited from his... Da." Something sad passed through the Potion Master's eyes as he spoke, then it was gone.

"Hello, Professor. How are you?" Bill stuck his hand out in the man's direction, purposely avoiding acknowledgement of the man's pain.

"Misters Weasley. I am well. Harry will be quite delighted you have come." He looked toward Lucius and Narcissa. "He is awake and has just finished bathing. Healer Longbottom is helping him settle himself back in his bed. I believe he is ready to receive visitors now. His lunch will be arriving momentarily."

"Would you like to join him? It is not a bother to have Dobby bring two more meals." Narcissa offered with a small smile. "I know it won't be Molly's cooking but Chef is very good."

Ron looked a bit surprised at Narcissa's subtle compliment to his mother's cooking abilities. "Thank you, Narcissa. I would enjoy joining Harry for his noon day meal."

Bill placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Ron?"

"Yes, Bill."

"I'll take my meal with the others and see Harry after. You two need to reconnect."

Ron smiled and one armed hugged his older brother. "Thanks Bill." He turned to Remus, "Is Hermione here?"

"She's at home trying to tame her husbands," Narcissa answered instead, as the men around her burst into laughter.

Everyone headed for the stairs, as Remus pushed the door open to Harry's suite for Ron, before following the others. He gave Ron a warm smile and a pat on the shoulder as he passed.

Ron stepped into the room, then stood there, taking in the sight of a now mostly healthy Harry. He really didn't want to think about how close Harry'd come to dying. To loosing his best friend. It would be like loosing a part of his soul. His heart. Something he never wanted to dwell on too long; not since the war with Voldemort, did he fear loosing him. They had tried being lovers, and it was a pleasant and warm time in his life, but Harry was too much his brother. Too much his best friend, and being lovers could have destroyed that.

But he still remembered waking, curled up around the smaller man; sometimes with Hermione there as well. They were cherished memories he kept close to his heart. Feeling his eyes sting with rising tears, he walked toward the bed, where Harry could see him.

"Ron!"

Harry looked a little worse for wear, but he had seen him worse after spending the Summer Holidays with his Muggle relatives. Ron could only imagine what he'd looked like after Ferret boy's damage with a Beater's bat.

Deep breath.

"Harry," he whispered, his face pale.

Seeing the fear in his Best Mate's face, Harry held out his arms and beckoned him. "Come here Ron. I'm alive."

Ron swiftly, and on silent feet made his way onto the bed and into Harry welcoming arms. He held Harry carefully in his strong arms, his head on Harry's chest, so he could hear his heartbeat. Harry was always braver and smaller. The runt of the litter that stood up to violent relatives thrice his size, giant snakes, Dementors, Mountain Trolls, Death Eaters, and the Darkest Wizard in a century, and ironically, it took one man with a hunk of wood, to bring him to the brink of death.

Ron laid down beside him, and curled up next to him as they used to do during the war. They would lie together and talk, dream about a future where they would both marry, share Sunday dinners, and show their children how to be wizards and witches, and fly on a broom. When Hermione joined them on the evenings they didn't need her in the hospital ward, they all dreamed together of a time when there would once more be a Potter, Weasley and Granger as another Golden Trio at Hogwarts.

"I should have killed him during the war, when I had a chance," Ron whispered as he toyed with a button on Harry's sleepshirt. "Then--then you wouldn't have been hurt."

"He was on our side, Ron. As much as he angered and belittled you and your family, you are not a murderer." Harry was quiet a moment as he let his fingers cord through the thick red hair, surprised at how long Ron had let it grow. "His madness comes from the Black family. The healers think it was triggered by Bella Lestrange's torture sessions at Voldemort's feet, when he called a meeting. I was just his unfortunate victim."

"You shouldn't have bonded with him."

"You know why I did. And, if it had meant your life as well, I would have done the same. I needed to make sure Sirius and Remus survived. They are all that is left of my parents. I had survived killing Voldemort, I was free from Azkaban, and I wanted my godfathers with me, free to enjoy life."

"You made too many sacrifices, Harry. Your parents, your childhood, and most of your life. This shouldn't have been one of them. I don't think I can live in a world without my best friend here with me. Remember, we're supposed to grow old together. Going to Gryffindor Quidditch matches..."

"And we will. Someone has to show up and drive Aunt Min and Albus crazy."

Ron snorted. "Yeah, there is that..."

"Someone told me that a handsome redhead had shown up and was wandering about the Malfoy mansion."

Both men looked up the open doorway to see other third of their friendship. "Hermione," they chorused.

She smiled brightly and circled the other side of the bed, toeing off her shoes to crawl onto the bed on the side opposite Ron. She leaned across Harry and kissed Ron warmly on the mouth, before lying down and wrapping her arm over Harry to twine fingers with Ron.

"It's so good to see you again, Ron. We've missed you."

**_Tbc…_**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

In a Scrying Mirror, unknown to the three young adults, Poppy, with Minerva and Albus beside her, was watching from a room down the hall.

Minerva cleared her throat. "Well, _that_ certain is a surprising turn of events..."

Albus just chuckled. "Doesn't surprise me one bit. I always suspected those three were close, in more ways than one!"

Poppy and Minerva shot him shocked looks.

"Well... ?" He held out a small bag toward them. "Lemon drop?"

Poppy smirked and shook her head, then went back to watching the mirror.

"What those three will do is give me gray hair," Minerva muttered.

"Mr. Weasley could easily take over Defense Against the Dark Arts with the experience he has gained as a curse breaker."

"Posh, Albus! Gringotts is not going to let you have one of their most lucrative employees, after Bill Weasley...!"

"Well I suspect that this relationship is uniquely a deep bond between the three of them. Love, friendship and family. They would never hurt the ones they love. Mrs. Granger-Weasley has her hands full with those twins," Minerva stated, blushing as well.

"Ah, to be young again," Albus twinkled.

All three leaned over the mirror once more as Dobby delivered the noon meal. Poppy cancelled the spell over the mirror when the young people started eating as they discussed inconsequential things.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Healer, Kendra Ruffino, _Flooed_ into the Entry Hall of Malfoy Manor, brushing the soot from her robes. She was replacing Psych-Healer Cantrell, who was now pregnant, and severely-swollen feet were keeping him off of them. She read the file late last night and was honored they would trust her with this case. Sean Cantrell's notes on Mr. Potter-Malfoy showed progress. But he had quite a bit of past abuse that he had never dealt with, and this incident had only aggravated that and brought them back to the surface.

Her Gran often told her that the Sicilian Muggle Mafia had nothing on the Wizarding half of the island. Oh for a moment, to bring down the wrath on those worthless Muggles. And some wondered why wars are fought? People like these Dursley's are one simple reason.

"Ah, Healer Ruffino," Narcissa came into the Entry Hall.

"Madam Malfoy, a pleasure."

"Harry is waiting for you in his study, if you will follow me please." Narcissa led her up the winding staircase and halfway down the long hallway, stopping at a closed door. Opening it quietly, Narcissa stepped aside with a small smile and let Kendra into the room.

"Tea will be up shortly. Summon Dobby if you have need of anything." And with a gentle swirl of her embroidered robes she was gone.

"Hello. You're my new head shrinker."

Kendra turned toward the corner by the large windows, closing the door behind her. "Why yes, I am your new Psych-Healer, though I have never before been referred to by that Muggle term." She smiled.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Well... raised by Muggles for ten years and some things are hard to shake."

"As I read in your file last night." She replied as she seated herself in the other chair by the fire. "Shall we wait for tea before we begin our discussion?"

Before Harry could reply, Dobby appeared with a large tray of tea and a bountiful assortment of finger sandwiches, and several of Harry's favorite foods. The tray almost totally obscured the house elf. Kendra's eyes widened as Harry rolled his.

"Dobby has brought tea and some of Master Harry's favorites! Missus Wheezy and Lady Malfoy say Master Harry must eat to heal." Dobby bobbed up and down excitedly as he spoke. "Healer Hermione would be most displeased if Dobby didn't make sure Master Harry has eaten enough!"

"Thank you Dobby. I will tell them you are doing what they have asked, and I will eat. See?" He said as he took a finger sandwich and bit off half of it. This seemed to please Dobby and he disappeared with a pop.

"The foods you eat also promote natural healing in your body so it doesn't depend on potions and spells all the time, Mr. Potter."

"Harry, please."

"Kendra."

"Sean had me talk about my life with Draco."

"How about we talk about what you want from your life now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you are free from your marriage. Right before this marriage you had just defeated Voldemort. What did you have planned? What were you planning on doing once you were free of the responsibility placed upon you, by the Prophesy, and Voldemort's choice?"

Harry was staring out the window. Remembering back to the time he spent at Hogwarts in hiding from the Wizarding populace and reporters. "Travel. I wanted to see the world. See and touch the things I'd read about. Heard about. Go where people wouldn't readily recognize me. I wanted to dance in the ocean. Climb mountains. Find love..."

"What happened?"

"I married Draco. He--he had the means to free my godfathers."

"And then?"

"He wanted his heirs, first. He promised we would _then_ go and show our children everything I had never gotten to see growing up."

"But it didn't happen."

"No. It didn't. It was like living with the Dursley's all over again and the cupboard was my punishment. I was confined to our rooms for a good portion of the time by spells and charms. I stayed hidden because of the beatings..." Harry's voice trailed off, and he looked out the window for a moment. "I couldn't let anyone see..."

In the reflection of the glass, Kendra could see the reflection of tears tracking down his cheeks.

"What do you want now, Harry?"

"What do I want?" Harry scoffed. "It's not my lot in life to want. As a child, if I asked, I was beaten and told freaks weren't allowed toys or ice cream like good normal people. Each time I've wanted, something has happened, or someone I cared about has died. I'm afraid to want anymore, to only have it taken away from me."

"And what would you want?"

Harry stared at his hands. He thought of Sebastian, how he smelled of strawberries and smiles. How he fit into his arms as he read to him, from a book of the boy's choosing. The twins. Their hands grabbing his hair and ears. The smiles they gave him. He wanted... He wanted love. Family love. A smile touched his lips.

"What were you thinking just now?"

"Something that was always denied me."

"And that is?"

"Love, Kendra. I lost my parents at fifteen months old, then had to put up with magic-hating Muggles for ten years. Then I find this wonderful world that I'd only dreamt of, to find out I'm some kind of Hero. A very short and starved Hero who didn't know about anything in the Wizarding World--or what it meant to be a Wizard. It was always one obstacle after another, year after year. I had my friends' love..."

"I hear a but."

"I had to share. Ron had his family and they loved me like a son and still do. But I always feel like the loneliest person in a room full of people."

"You want someone to call your own."

"Yes."

"What's stopping you?"

His voice was very quiet. "I could lose them too."

"Being afraid is not a satisfactory reason to stop living, Harry." She ignored his snort of disbelief. "Tell me what you were thinking earlier, when I saw you smile."

He looked into her eyes, his own pained. But before he could consider answering, the door to his study opened slowly, accompanied by a small knocking. This was immediately followed by a small dark-eyed face, surrounded in golden hair.

"Hawwy?"

Kendra happened to turn and look at her patient at just that moment, and was amazed at the sudden transformation in his expression, especially his eyes--they lit up from within when the child had called his name. Interesting. This must be the child that was mentioned in Sean's reports.

"Sebastian!" He waved him into the room, then held out his arms.

A beaming smile broke out on the child's face, as he slipped quickly into the room and ran into Harry's arms. Being careful to not hurt Harry, he climbed up and sat in the chair with him.

"Auntie Minnie an' Auntie Poppy said to te'w you they send love an' miss you. Grampa Aw'bus says he is goin' to sen' you some candy."

"Thank you for giving me their messages. I look forward to some of Grandpa Albus' candy, though I will have to ask Hermione if it is alright."

"I had fun at Auntie Minnie's castle, but I missed you." Sebastian leaned into Harry as he spoke.

"I missed you too." Harry and the boy hugged, and it seemed to Kendra that Harry seemed to take strength from that contact. After one final squeeze, he turned to Kendra. "Let me introduce you to Sebastian Connery-Snape. A young friend and regular visitor."

"My name is Kendra."

"Are you the shwrinker that Hawwy talked about?" Sebastian asked, in wide-eyed innocence.

Harry blushed, "Sebastian..."

"She's pretty. But Papa is prettier."

Kendra's eyes widened at both the compliment, and the unintentional slight of being less pretty than the child's Papa. She would be most interested in meeting the man. Harry's jaw dropped in shock. "Pretty" was not a term that could safely be applied to his ex-Potions Professor. Although, since the man had quit teaching at Hogwarts full-time, his appearance had evidently improved substantially. Of course, eradicating the number one threat to his life hadn't hurt either. Harry sputtered as he felt his cheeks warm.

Looking from the amused expression on Kendra's face to the shocked look on Harry's, Sebastian was confused. "What, Hawwy? Papa has black hair like yours. Her's is brown, an' you like black."

"B-b-but--wha--Sebastian! When did I say that!?" Harry's face turned even redder, as he stared down at the boy in his lap. He couldn't believe his ears. He ardently wished the chair would just swallow him right then and there.

Kendra made a mental note to herself as she maintained a straight and professional face. This incident alone would bear more exploring in future sessions. Harry Potter needed to exorcise the demons of his past. Only then would he be able to move forward. She also had a feeling that there were a few people out there that needed to atone for their sins of the past. Reaching for his file, she opened it and grabbed a self-inking quill. She cleared her throat and smiled.

"You seem to enjoy Sebastian's visits."

"Sebastian is a very bright child. He's a definite mixture of both of his father's, even though I didn't know his other father."

"I understand that his father was one of your professors at Hogwarts."

"Severus Snape was my Potions Professor. He was also a good friend of my Mother's, when they were together in school." Harry stroked Sebastian's hair absentmindedly as he spoke. "We interact much better now that his is no longer my teacher." Sebastian leaned into the touch totally oblivious to anything else.

She watched him for a moment, before deciding to change directions. "Harry, how did you feel when you were told you hadn't conceived?"

"Disappointment... sadness... failure. Aunt Min had found and given me my Mother's journals. She wrote of her own pregnancy with me. How she felt. How she knew when she first felt me move that in the end of it all, that a little bit of her and my Dad would always live on no matter what. I wanted that and couldn't have it." His voice drifted almost to nothing as he finished speaking, the strong emotions evident in his tone.

Sebastian, sensing his distress, turned in his lap and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and hugged him. "S'k Hawwy. Don' be sad." He murmured into Harry's neck as he patted the wild dark hair.

Harry hugged Sebastian back, taking comfort from the freely-given affection. "I felt denied. I had destroyed the darkest Wizard of my age. Stood before him and did what no other could. And the one thing I wanted so badly, I couldn't have. Can't have."

"What do you mean, 'Can't'?" She asked, wondering if her suspicions were correct.

"Strong wizards are supposed to be able to conceive. I'm supposed to be one of the most powerful wizards alive...or so I have been told... But, yet, all this magic can't give me the one thing I have always wanted--children--a family of my own." He leaned down and kissed the top of Sebastian's head, and absentmindedly ran his fingers through the golden strands. "What good is it? The magic, I mean. If it can't give me the one thing I want the most? Ya know?"

"Harry? Have you even thought it all through? I mean, didn't the healers tell you that you could conceive and that there were no reason why you shouldn't be pregnant?"

Harry frowned, his brow furrowed in thought. Thinking back, the healers had wanted to test Draco, but he had refused time and time again. He said he was a Malfoy and he was not the faulty one. Always inferring it was because of Harry's half blood heritage. It just hadn't occurred to him until now, what they'd said, _could_ be true--that Draco had been wrong. He sat and thought for a while. Kendra remained silent, giving him time to absorb it all.

"I can have my family?"

"Yes, with another, who is fertile."

"I can have a family?" He whispered. "Children?"

"Yes, Harry."

Sebastian sat quietly. His Papa would be proud. He didn't fidget or squirm. He was a good little boy. He didn't like this Draco. He must have been a bad man. Papa had never let him come to the manor when the mean man was there. They only visited when Unca' Lucius and Auntie Cissa were home. He watched Harry's face. It was happy, and then, it was sad. Then he looked like he was hurting and wanted to cry. Now, he looked like someone had just told him a secret--a happy secret.

"I should see the healer again. They could have made a mistake..." He still sounded unsure, but there was a tinge of hopefulness to his tone.

Severus had been searching for Sebastian for the past few minutes. His son had gone looking for 'his Harry'. Severus let his wand slide from his sleeve, "Point me, Sebastian."

The wand spun and pointed down the hall to the private suites, zeroing in on the doors to Harry's suite, as he approached them. He could hear conversation. Harry's voice, and a woman's, then he could hear the excited voice of his son through the small opening of the mostly closed doors.

"If it would make you feel better, I see no reason that you shouldn't have a checkup again. It could be done as part of your next evaluation, so your mind can be at ease." Kendra tried to put as much assurance in her voice as possible.

"You wou'd make a good Da, Hawwy. You should have babies. You are good to Zo' an' 'Asha." Sebastian thought for a moment, then a huge smile broke out on his face. "Papa said som'day I could have a baby brod'r. You could be my --"

"Sebastian Davidh Severin!" Severus drawled as he stepped quickly into the room.

"Papa!"

"Severus!"

Kendra stood, "Potions Master Severus Snape, I presume? I am Kendra Ruffino. Harry's new Psych-Healer."

Severus reached out and grasped the offered hand, giving it a gentle but firm shake. "My pleasure."

He then turned toward his son and raised an eyebrow. "I apologize if Sebastian is interrupting your--discussion, Harry. Miss Ruffino."

"Severus. No. Sebastian is fine. I enjoy his company." Harry offered hurriedly.

"I'm bein' good, Papa. Jus' like you tau't me. Right, Hawwy?"

"He has been no bother at all, Mr. Snape. As a matter of fact, I believe his company is therapeutic for Harry."

The little Imp smiled up at him innocently. James Potter must be rolling in his grave. The son of Severus Snape was therapeutic for his own son's emotional well-being. Severus smiled to himself at the thought. Of course, his Davidh had exuded a calming effect on those around him. It was only natural that their son would inherit his gift. He looked down at the face so like his beloved's.

Severus held out his hand to his son. "Sebastian, it's time to go now. Come along. It is your time to rest, and I am sure as soon as Harry and Healer Ruffino have finished, Harry will need to rest as well."

Sebastian opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it, considering the look in his Papa's eyes. "'Kay Papa." He turned and hugged Harry, planting a wet kiss on his cheek before climbing down and taking his father's hand.

Sebastian turned at the door before leaving, "Luv you, Hawwy."

Harry's face broke into a warm smile that reached his eyes. "I love you too, Sebastian. Sweet dreams."

**_Tbc…_**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

It was necessary to do the final shopping for the twins, and Harry's, adoption ceremony, and the subsequent celebration dinner. Hence, Narcissa and Hermione's insistence that it was time for Harry to venture out for a day of fresh air. Kendra had given the excursion her seal of approval and Harry's checkup that morning had cleared him as being up to the activity. A leisurely stroll from shop to shop in Diagon Alley wouldn't overtax him. He wasn't as sure about leaving the manor, but the excited dance Sebastian was doing had been enough to convince him; that, and a smirking Severus Snape.

Severus leaned against the door frame as he watched them ready themselves to Floo to Diagon Alley. Noticing Harry's nervousness, he beckoned his son to him. "Sebastian, behave yourself, and help your Aunt Cissa and Miss Hermione keep an eye on Harry."

"I keep a good eye on Hawwy!"

Severus kneeled down to Sebastian's eye level. "But, No Weasley candy."

"No Wheezy Candy." Sebastian nodded. "Bad for Hawwy. Messes up his potions."

"No running."

Sebastian shook his head. "No wunning. Hawwy's leg is not all bettewr yet."

"That's a good boy. Keep hold of Harry's hand at all times." Severus kissed the top of his son's tousled hair and pushed him gently in Harry's direction.

Right before he and Harry stepped into the Floo, Sebastian turned and waved to his Papa. Severus smiled and watched until they had all gone, before heading to the library to talk with Lucius.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Mione was waiting on Harry when he finally stepped from the Floo into the Leaky Cauldron. As always, he stumbled a bit, but Hermione was there to stabilize him. He frowned down at his leg before smiling at her and mumbling a 'thanks.'

Off in a shadowy corner, Colin Creevey sat watching the comings and goings of wizards and witches, and other magical beings as they moved along the street, shopping, running errands, and meeting business associates and friends.

He worked, as a photojournalist, for three different Wizarding papers now--The Daily Prophet, Witches Weekly, and Wizard's GQ. Over the years he'd worked freelance at a few Muggle papers. He was always looking for the next big story or picture. He had been at the Ministry when he heard rumors that Harry and Draco Malfoy's marriage and bonding had been dissolved. There had been some scandal there as well, but that was when the trickle of information seemed to suddenly go dry. The words of verbal and physical abuse were the staple words of the rumors.

But he knew that there was more to the story.

Not just a story, but a Harry Potter who was free of the dark, evil, malevolent Malfoy family. Colin himself had thought of many ways to save his hero from those Slytherins. He was a Gryffindor after all. He would have his chance now, finally, after all these years. He'd show Harry how happy they would be together. He would treat Harry so much better than that nasty Pureblood had.

He looked up from his glass of Butterbeer when he heard the Floo activate. Out stepped the Lady Narcissa Malfoy--elegant and beautiful, who, had recently along with her husband, Lord Malfoy, adopted two young orphans. Names had not been released yet for the upcoming adoption ceremony, but he was trying to get with the reporter for the society assignment. He wanted--needed, more inside information on the Malfoy's.

Also, his latest information told him that Harry Potter was still living at the Malfoy Manor somewhere in Wales. For some reason, he had stayed rather than going out on his own. Colin had a feeling there was a perpetual mountain of stories buried somewhere under all the secrecy, and he planned on being the one to unearth them.

He watched as Hermione Granger-Weasley stepped from the Floo next, brushing a few smudges of soot from her robes. He'd been shocked when he'd heard she had married both of the Weasley twins in a triad bonding! He'd been certain she was to end up with Ron, their younger brother. But then again, he had been surprised at a lot of things that had happened after the war. He thought like everyone else that the Golden Trio would become Aurors and save the world from future dark-lords-in-training.

Harry married Malfoy. Hermione became a healer and married the Twins. Ron went off to work as a Apprentice Curse Breaker in Egypt. Snape had married another wizard and fathered a child with him. The fact that the man had been a gay, let alone, a sexual being, had been mind boggling.

He continued his mental tally of those of importance and heard the Floo activate once more, producing a small boy of four or five years old, who came barreling out full speed squealing to be caught by both women. As the little boy was being cleaned of soot, out stepped Harry Potter. He stumbled slightly only to be caught by Hermione. Colin watched him sway on his feet and a look of frustrated ire cross his face as he looked down at his legs as if they had offended him. Hermione spoke to him and his expression softened again. The most surprising thing was that Harry was using a walking stick, and he seemed considerable frailer than the last time he'd been seen in public. Curious. Very curious. Colin's mind spun at high speed, flipping through possible theories.

A Wizarding sickness, perhaps? A dark curse from when he fought He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Did Malfoy do something horrendous to Harry? Now that he thought about it, no one had seen Draco Malfoy in months. And today, was especially surprising, because in the time that Harry had been married to Draco, no one ever saw him in public without the Malfoy heir very close by. Things just didn't add up. He quickly swallowed the last of his drink and rose to his feet, slinging his camera case over his shoulder.

He had a gut feeling that he was on to something. He slipped through the entrance of Diagon Alley a moment or two behind his quarry. Harry was relying heavily on the cane to help him walk, his gait both careful and stiff. Something was clearly wrong with one of his legs. Colin frowned and felt his anger rise. He'd be willing to bet that that towheaded snake had something to do with Harry's current condition.

Colin didn't follow them far, as they came to an area that only the richest of the Wizarding World had access to. _Hampton Court_was filled with the latest fashions and most expensive things Galleons could buy. The small group came to a stop at _Rosselini's Fine Catering_. Sebastian was obviously too wired up to sit through frilly and girly things only Witches are known to enjoy.

"Narcissa and Hermione, why don't you two go and take care of what needs to be arranged. Sebastian and I will wander around here, window shopping, while we wait."

"You're sure, Harry?" Narcissa asked, clearly concerned about leaving Harry and Sebastian alone.

"They'll be fine, Narcissa. The Quidditch shoppe is putting some new items in their windows."

"Oh! Hawwy, can we go look, pwease?!" Sebastian bounced up and down excitedly, as he looked from one adult to another.

Who could deny a face like that? _'Certainly, not him'_, Harry thought to himself, with a smile. Severus Snape was one lucky bastard to have such a beautiful and wonderful son, such as Sebastian. "How could I turn down such an offer from a handsome and polite young man such as yourself, Prince Sebastian?"

Sebastian grinned, "I'm a Prince!"

"Of course you are. And I am at your service, my Lord! Shall we?" Harry gestured toward the elite Quidditch shoppe across the way, before reaching for Sebastian's hand. "Ladies, enjoy yourselves, and remember, Lucius did say it was to be an _intimate_gathering."

As they turned to look at him, he winked and smiled. Narcissa and Hermione both smiled back and Hermione rolled her eyes as Narcissa kissed his cheek, and then leaned down to kiss the top of Sebastian's head.

"We'll be sure to order enough to feed the Ministry." Hermione smirked as Harry's eyebrows rose.

Before he could reply, she looped her arm through Narcissa's and pulled her toward the shop, her light laughter dancing in the air behind her.

"Beware of females when you get older, Sebastian. They are quite the conundrum at times." Harry commented as the door closed behind the women. "Come. It seems they've just finished the display at the Quidditch shoppe. Do you know where you would like to go when we are finished there?"

Sebastian looked up and down the busy street as they crossed it, trying to see what stores where nearby. Then he saw the sign with a bird and cat. "Thewre Hawwy!"

Harry looked to where his young companion was gesturing, "Ah, the Pettery?"

Sebastian clapped.

"Quidditch shoppe first, then the Pettery? Agreed?"

"Ageed, Hawwy!" Sebastian grasped Harry's hand again, as they reached the door into _Royale's Elite Quidditch Outfitters_. Harry stood by the front counter and smiled as he watched the boy run from one end of the shop to the other, looking at everything. Sometimes, he would bring small items to show Harry. After a few minutes, the clerk brought Harry a chair and encouraged him to sit. The young woman recognized him, but out of respect, did not acknowledge it. Something that Harry was very grateful for. Before they left the shop, Harry purchased a book on Quidditch history that he'd noticed Sebastian eyeing. Tucking the shrunken package into his robe while the boy wasn't looking, he winked at the clerk before turning to grasp Sebastian's hand firmly again before they exited the shop.

Man and child had a leisurely time window shopping, stopping at each window and discussing the items displayed. When they reached _Huntington's Magical Pettery_, Harry released his young charge's hand as they passed through the door. There were birds, and animals, reptiles, and snakes everywhere. Sebastian stopped and studied the occupants of every cage, tank, and perch, slowly making his way around the large shoppe.

Sebastian had finally fallen in love with a miniature male Snowy Owl, that looked very much like a tiny version of Hedwig. Now perched on Sebastian's shoulder, he had immediately been christened 'Buzz', after another of Sebastian's favorite Disney characters.

Harry selected a cage, perch, and other supplies, and summoned Dobby to take them, and the owl, back to the manor. He wasn't sure how Severus would take to the idea of his son having a pet/familiar, but, Harry figured he could use the little owl himself for longer trips, since Hedwig was getting on in years, and she was only up for very short trips now. He wouldn't replace her completely though. She would be very offended and tended to hold a grudge. Females seemed to have several similarities across all the species.

Of course the older man would know where the name came from. Sebastian definitely loved his Disney books. His Aunt and Uncle had always taken Dudley to the newest picture, leaving Harry at home locked in the cupboard. He shook his head, dispelling the depressing memory, as they stepped out onto the walk again. Harry would have to ask if the young imp had ever seen any of the movies...?? Something he, himself, had missed out on as a child. It could be something they could discover together.

Harry stopped for a moment and looked around, when he felt a cold prickling across the back of his neck. Sebastian's chattering became background noise to him, as he tried to focus in on the feeling and the cause for it. He felt he was being watched; that they were being watched. Closely.

He continued walking, keeping Sebastian closer to him. It could be a reporter or someone who'd caught sight of him as he stepped into the Alley. It didn't matter really, since his small companion was his main concern. He palmed his wand from it's holster, gripping it tightly as it stayed hidden in his sleeve. It wasn't hard to slip back into fighting mode. He had trained long and hard before the war.

Harry's magic instinctively whipped around him, and he quickly regained control, so as not to scare Sebastian. Luckily, the boy was so fixated on their adventure, he had noticed nothing. Harry steered him towards the next store, _Amanuensis -- Bookshop and Coffeehouse_. He would find them a table at the back, facing the door. Sebastian would be easily occupied with a few books and a steaming mug of cocoa, a few floating marshmallows and a dollop of cream to top it off. Harry would order himself a cuppa and keep watch.

Colin backed further into his shadowy corner of the alley when he saw Harry's magic flare. Harry wasn't the most powerful wizard alive and the hero of the Wizarding World for nothing. He'd been trained by the most trusted _Aurors_ and _Unspeakables_, to be a hardened and skilled warrior. He would have to be very careful around him. Well-honed magical skills could make up for many an infirmity.

He wouldn't want to make Harry angry enough to hex him before he even got a chance to say hello or much less, get to the bottom of this mystery. He remembered an incident from his Sixth Year, when a DeathEater had made an attempt on Neville Longbottom's life. Harry, the Warrior, had come to the surface and awed the world as he defended his friend, and fellow Seventh Year. Awed him too--completely. And he had been exceedingly grateful that he was not the one on the receiving end of Harry's fury that day. That DeathEater had begged the _Aurors_ to take him to Azkaban.

He watched as Harry and the boy passed his hiding spot and crossed the street to enter the book shoppe. Once he was sure they were well inside, he slowly slipped out of the shadows and moved to the end of the alley. Peering cautiously out onto the street, he surveyed the area to see if anyone, who would recognize him, was about. It wouldn't do to be brought up short by someone who wanted to make idle chat.

The coast was clear, thankfully. He cast a _Shrinking Spell_ on his camera and slipped it into his pocket. It wouldn't do to have it swinging around and possibly making noise. Brushing down the front of his robes, he stood straight and strolled out of the alley as if he were on business. No one noticed him as he crossed the street and slipped quietly into the shop next door. He was very familiar with the cute little witch that worked behind the counter, and it didn't take him long to charm a favor from her. Exiting the door of the storeroom, he jumped the wall and waited till the coast was clear, before slipping in the back door of the book shop. He knew the only time it was busy in the back was in the mornings, when they accepted deliveries. Walking quickly to the front of the storeroom, he noticed a mirror hanging in an alcove near the door to the main floor of the shop.

Stopping in front of the glass, he cast a _Silencing Spell_ before the thing could start the annoying commentary, a characteristic of all magical mirrors. Smoothing his newly charmed pale shoulder-length hair and running a damp fingertip over his arched brows, he smiled at his reflection. That dental charm had been a good idea, ridding him of that horrid gap between his teeth. They were also pearly white and perfectly straight now. As he cast a _Smoothing Spell_ on his robes, he admired how the deep blue silk complimented his complexion and his new hair color. He hated that he was Muggleborn, so had set upon a quest after graduating, that would make people forget that little tidbit about him.

He had studied several people during his time at Hogwarts and after, learning what he needed to know to have the appearance of being _Pureblood_. He had eventually decided that Draco Malfoy was the one to emulate. The snotty aristocratic Slytherin always got what he wanted, which unfortunately, after the war, had included Colin's greatest desire--Harry Potter. But he was determined to win Harry for himself, no matter the cost.

As time went on, he noticed more and more doors opening for him. The opportunities increased until he could pick and choose who he worked freelance for. He was on the press list for all the major Ministry and Social events now. He could stand out or go unnoticed, as the need arose. Now, was his greatest opportunity. Harry was evidently no longer bonded, and free for the capture. He could finally be Colin's.

He was a Gryffindor. Running head long into the fire was what he did best. This was his chance to convince Harry to see things his way. He watched from his hiding place as man and child perused the stacks of books. The aggravatingly happy squeals of this child grated on his nerves. Who was this child anyway, who was stealing Colin's affections. He wasn't a product of the Malfoy/Potter union. That would have made headlines across the Wizarding World.

Colin didn't like it when Harry smiled down at the little ruffian. The child had a familiarity about him but he failed to put his finger on what it was. No matter. All he had to do was wait until the child was busy and distracted, to make his move.

He watched them for the next forty-five minutes, as they continued to browse the shelves, occasionally picking a volume up here and there, flipping lazily through the pages. Taking their time, they discussed each one, and it's possibilities for purchase. The boy had finally selected three children's books, and Harry carried two thick volumes.

Colin flexed to loosen his stiff muscles and sighed in frustration. He was thirsty and hungry and his head was starting to pound. Just when he thought he would have to wait for another opportunity, the boy tugged on Harry's sleeve causing him to lean down so the boy could whisper in his ear. Harry answered him and nodded, pointing to the opposite wall, where the loo was. After taking his books, and casting what appeared to be a _Monitoring Spell_ on the boy, he gave him a gentle push toward the doors. After the door closed, Harry turned and walked to the wall of shelves closest to the storeroom, to continue browsing.

Colin rubbed his hands together in glee, as an evil grin appeared on his face. This was it. His chance. He peeked around the edge of the door from the darkness, to make sure there was noone else nearby. He positioned himself just around the corner of the doorway, and watched through the slightly open door, as Harry moved slowly in his direction, his attention focused on the rows of books.

Harry reached the last bookcase and pulled a heavy volume from the shelf. Turning, as he opened it and began to read, his back was now to the storeroom and Colin. The thick door behind him opened slowly and silently, before the tip of a wand extended through the opening.

**_Tbc… _**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

He'd read halfway down the page, when he felt the spell hit him in the back and the books slipping from his arms and hands, to hit the floor silently. He puzzled on how the books made absolutely no noise as the heavy volumes struck the floor near him, until he realized he was falling backwards. He was falling backwards, and he couldn't move! Couldn't stop himself. At the same time his heart started to race, he felt strong hands catch him, then arms wrap around his chest.

The feeling of relief he began to experience was quickly replaced by a feeling of confusion as he realized he was being pulled backwards. He wanted to free himself so badly, as he was moved away from the shelves and into a darkened doorway. As his body was turned and pinned against a nearby wall, the _Petrificus Spell_ was removed and replaced with a simple _Binding Spell_. He opened his mouth to demand what this person was doing, and nothing came out. Blinking and squinting he tried to get a clear look at the person, a male person, who was pressed up against him. But it was dark and he couldn't focus. Where were his glasses!

Harry began to struggle furiously, trying to break free, trying to get his wand, or raise his cane to protect himself. But he was firmly pinned. His attacker turned slightly and Harry saw him briefly in the pale light from one of the windows on the far side of the room. What he saw made him gasp.

Pale white blond shoulder-length hair, pale skin, and the robes against him felt luxurious. His mind tried to process what he was seeing and feeling. He froze and his body began to tremble, as he tried to think clearly. He couldn't see Draco's face well enough to see how angry he was. He had to get away. Where was Sebastian? He had to protect him. But this was his husband and he must obey him. No! Their bond was broken and Draco was in custody. But he was here--now. And he was trapped. Oh! Draco would certainly punish him for not obeying--for leaving the Manor--and for leaving it alone--without Draco.

Strong arms wrapped around him and held him tightly as warm lips nuzzled below his ear. Inhaling, Harry could smell the scent of one of Draco's favorite and very expensive French colognes. The lips were moving along his jaw now. This scared him even more. Too often Draco would be loving and affectionate, waiting until Harry's guard was down, before he struck out at him. He felt his body begin to tremble uncontrollably, as his eyes filled with tears.

"No-o-o..." He whimpered, his voice almost inaudible and shaky.

Colin was confused by Harry's behavior. Maybe the ferret never touched him. Well he would fix that. He would teach Harry how wonderful it would be to be touched and kissed. Feeling Harry begin to tremble, he reached up a hand and stroked fingers through the dark wild hair, leaning forward to kiss Harry--make him feel better.

"Let me kiss you..." He whispered.

But Harry didn't hear him. All he could focus on were the fingers in his hair and how he knew that any moment he was going to lose a handful of hair, ripped out at the roots. He felt lips pressed firmly against his, trying to kiss him, wanting him to respond. But he couldn't.

Sebastian walked out of the loo. He was a big boy and proud of it. He made sure all the buttons were right before he left the stall and had washed his hands thoroughly. He looked around the room searching for Harry. He frowned when he couldn't see him.

"Hawwy," he called.

He frowned, remembering Harry say he'd be waiting here for him. He walked around the shelves, heading back to the spot where they'd been when he'd whispered to Harry that he had to use the loo. As he cleared the end of the aisle, the alcove was empty. Then he looked down and saw their books scattered on the floor, beside... Harry's glasses! He walked quickly over and picked up Harry's' new dark-framed glasses that the Healer had said Harry would need for at least a while. Harry had picked them because they reminded him of the glasses he'd seen his Da wear in the pictures he had.

Sebastian clutched the glasses tightly in his hand, and looked around again. "Hawwy?"

Something was wrong. He could sense strong magic in the air and it felt... 'afraid'. "Hawwy!"

A sudden magical wind ruffled his hair, and he heard a scuffle behind him. Turning, he walked toward a door to what was most likely the storeroom. The noise was coming from there. He stopped near the door, reaching out to push it further open. Hearing a muffled curse, he stopped.

"Hawwy? Awre you thewre?" He asked cautiously, very worried now, since he could almost smell the magic and the fear in the air around him, as it lifted his hair and crawled along his skin.

"Please! Let me go!" Harry's voice suddenly echoed loudly.

Stepping around the door, into the darkened room, Sebastian could just make out Harry, pinned against the wall by a man that looked something like Unca' Luc. Sebastian's eyes widened.

"You awre the bad man!"

Harry and the blond both turned toward his voice. Harry's eyes were wild and Sebastian gasped when he saw the tears and the fear in his Harry's eyes. The blond scowled at being discovered and cursed under his breath.

Harry opened his mouth. "Seb--!"

Harry's voice was suddenly cut off as the men disappeared, the loud crack of Apparition echoing in the large room.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

The boy stood stunned for a moment before he began to scream and cry as he ran from the store room through the front of the booksellers, his wild magic pulling all the books from the shelves in his wake--patrons and employees alike ducking and darting out of the way of the flying tomes. The front doors flew open before he reached them and the sound caused everyone on the walk outside to step back quickly, packages flying. Stopping on the curb, he looked around wildly, as tears streamed down his face, his chest heaving, and his magic crackled wildly around him.

Several shoppers on the street yelped as their packages were magically yanked from their hands and flew into the air, and invisible hands seemed to shove them aside, as though someone was searching them. Not seeing Harry or the bad man anywhere, Sebastian began to sob again. He raised his face to the sky and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"PAAAAPAAAAA!"

"Whoa there, little man! What's--"

"--wrong, Sebastian?"

Sebastian had turned to head back to the Pettery, and run smack into the legs of the twins, as they'd just exited the Apothecary, their arms full of packages not yet shrunk. Strong hands grasped his arms to keep him from falling, and he looked up into two identical pairs of concerned blue eyes surrounded by bright red hair.

Sebastian wailed and threw himself into George's arms. Fred crouched beside his brother, his hands also now free. The child sobbed against George's shoulder as if his world had come to an end. Fred rubbed soothing circles on the small back, as he gave his brother a questioning look. They looked around them. No Harry. Glaring at the crowd that had gathered, they stood, George holding Sebastian.

"Off with ya now! Nothing to see here, unless some of you want to be test subjects for some of our new experimental products!"

There were several startled looks and everyone started to disburse immediately. The twins were very well known and their reputation had preceded them more than once—some, in most spectacular ways.

Watching the street clear, Fred grinned evilly at his brother. "Yeah, I thought as much."

"Come on. Let's get off the street, so we can find out why he's so upset and where Harry has gotten off to. This is not like Harry at all."

"Yeah. Let's go to into the booksellers."

Stepping into the shop, their eyes widened at the mess, and Fred whistled. "Blimey! What a ruddy mess! Yo, Magnus! What happened here? A heard of rampaging _Hypogriffs_ get loose in here?"

The manager looked up and scowled at them before going back to _Levitating_ shelves upright and spelling books away. Most of the patrons had fled but a few were still trying to step around the piles of books without falling.

A small blond witch stood up from behind the counter, her arms full of books, hair in disarray, and a large bruise blooming on her chin. "A child ran screaming through the shop and evidently experienced wild magic as well." She narrowed her eyes at George for a moment.

"Oi!" George snapped, looking affronted.

She looked up startled. "Oh sorry, didn't mean you... it was that child, actually."

She nodded her head toward the child in George's arms. Sebastian raised his head and looked at her with wet red cheeks and red swollen eyes, tears still evident on his face. Looking around, he saw the state of the shop. The full bottom lip came out as tears again began to fall.

"I-I sow-w-wy! Had to fin' him! Bad man take him! T-Take my Hawwy!"

Sebastian buried his face in George's jumper and began to wail again. Both Fred and George looked alarmed. Fred stepped forward to get closer to the young woman, while his brother tried to calm the small boy.

"Do you remember seeing the man that was with Sebastian when he came in? He would not willingly leave the child alone. Have you seen him?"

She thought for a moment. Setting the stack of books on the counter, she looked at Fred and nodded. "Yes. Mr. Potter-Malfoy--walking with a cane. I remember because he looked as though he was in a bit of discomfort. And--" Her brows furrowed a bit as she tried to remember. "He seemed a bit nervous as well. Kept looking around. As if he thought someone was watching them--or following them."

George stepped forward, and prompted Sebastian to raise his head and look at them. "Tell us Luv, where were you and Harry the last time you saw him? Show us."

Sebastian pointed toward the back of the shop, past the cafe' area, and the twins began moving that way. Fred stopped by the counter.

"Thank you. Don't call the _Auror's_ just yet. But please contact Severus Snape at Malfoy Manor and tell him we need him here immediately. Please keep this quiet. Harry has lived way too much of his life in the public eye already."

"Oh my! Yes, I will contact Professor Snape right away. And, I will say nothing. I've always had a soft spot for Mr. Potter-Malfoy. The poor man has never had a life of his own." She smiled briefly and hurried to the office to use the fireplace.

Fred hurried to catch up to George who was standing in the center of the rear reading room. Man and child were looking at the fallen books Sebastian had left behind. Curiously, in this area, all the books had remained on their shelves. Sebastian was stuttering through his tears, as he tried to explain what had happened and what he had seen before Harry disappeared.

"S'm-my fauwlt...pwomised Papa I would take cawre of Hawwy..."

George crouched down again to face the forlorn little boy, and reached out to cup his face, encouraging him to look up from the floor.

"Little man, this is not your fault. We will find him. You said he was in the back room when you came out of the loo and found his glasses." Sebastian nodded. "Was he alone?"

Sebastian's lip began to quiver again, and the large eyes welled with tears again. "I should 'ave had him come wif me. Papa tol' me to hold his hand an' not let go."

Fred put a reassuring hand on the small shoulder. "I don't think the Professor meant for you to keep holding his hand as you used the loo."

"Sebastian, was he alone?" George asked again, gently.

Agitation immediately filled Sebastian's expression. "The bad man took him!" He cried. "Hawwy was scawred and cwying. I could feew his magic. It was puwwling my hair and picking my skin! Then they App'wated!" He turned and wrapped his arms around Fred's legs and buried his face in the soft denim.

Just then, Severus stalked into the room, his robes billowing, Lucius at his side, closely followed by Hermione and Narcissa, then Sirius and Remus.

"Sebastian!" Severus called to his son.

The small boy turned his head and looked up at his Papa, eyes reflecting his pain and agitation. Severus crouched and opened his arms toward his son in invitation. "My son."

"Papa!" Sebastian cried, as he crossed the short distance and buried his face in the dark robes as his father wrapped strong arms around him. The small body began to tremble again and the twins just shook their heads, amazed that he would have any tears left.

"Professor--

"--Sebastian says a--"

"--bad man took Harry, but--"

"--we don't know who--"

"--he means, Sir."

Severus stood with his son in his arms, as the other adults moved forward to stand around them. He looked from one twin to the other, before looking down at the caramel curls against the wool of his robes.

"Sebastian. My Son. Who took Harry?"

Sebastian looked up, sniffling at his father, as he wiped the back of his hands over his eyes, Harry's glasses still clutched tightly in one of them. Severus cast a _Cleansing Spell_ on his nose and face, then a spell to reduce the swelling and irritation in his eyes. Taking the glasses gently from his son's grasp, he pocketed them in his robe.

"T'ank you, Papa."

"You're welcome, my Son. Now, your answer please?" Severus raised an elegant eyebrow at his son in inquiry.

"The bad man, Papa. The bad man took Hawwy."

Ron and Bill had just walked in, when Lucius leaned in toward Sebastian. "What did the man look like, Sebastian? Did you see enough to describe what he looked like?"

"Oh yes, Unc'a Lucius! I know jus' what he wooked wike!"

"Tell us, my Son."

"He wooked wike you, Unc'a Lucius! Like...like... Papa? Who is it that lives at Unc'a Lucius an' Auntie Cissa's that I can' be awound?"

Narcissa gasped and went white; Lucius gasping as well as he reached out to steady her.

"What?!" Sirius barked. "He doesn't mean--Draco?!"

"Dwaco! Tha's him! He would'n let Hawwy get 'way an' Hawwy was scawred."

Fred and George came out of the storeroom with Harry's cane, and a cufflink that was not his, but was indeed very expensive.

"Bloody hell! The _Aurors_--!" Ron began.

"No!" Snapped Severus, Narcissa, and Lucius, all at the same time.

"We will find him." All eyes turned to Severus, as he passed Sebastian gently to Narcissa and Hermione. The Healer was already digging in her ever-present potions case for a _Calming Draught_ for Sebastian.

"Hermione and I will take Sebastian back to the Manor and await word from you." Narcissa spoke softly, over her 'nephew's' head to Lucius. Sebastian, totally exhausted, was already half-asleep.

Lucius kissed them both and nodded at the Healer before the women moved to the other side of the room and _Apparated_.

"I placed a _Tracking Charm_ on Harry right before he left the mansion, just for this very possibility." Severus was explaining as Lucius rejoined the group.

"Let's get on with it then!" Sirius demanded. Remus placed a reassuring hand on his arm and nodded in agreement.

"I will contact Shacklebolt and verify that Draco is still in custody. It is extremely difficult to break the Ministry's custody--but nothing is ultimately impossible unfortunately--at least where my son is concerned." Lucius voice conveyed both distress and disgust, as he strode quickly to the back of the shop to the alley to send his _Patronus_.

Severus strode into the storeroom and stepped to the wall his son had indicated and cast a series of intricate spells, thankful he had kept current on all of his magic since the end of the war.

The tip of his wand glowed a faint blue, and his hand was tugged toward the back door of the shop. He headed that way, everyone on his heels. As they exited into the alley, meeting up with Lucius, Severus continued to explain the results of the other spells.

"There was evidence of strong uncontrolled magic in that space, and the sense of fear was palpable."

Remus nodded, anger and worry in his eyes. "I could smell him--and it. But the other... it didn't smell like Draco, though... it was familiar."

"Yes. There was a second magical signature from the _Apparation_. Harry is still too weak for that. It wasn't Draco's signature--unless he has uncovered a spell to camouflage it. Of course he would have to find someone he could charm or manipulate to unbind his magic first. Sadly, if he has, I wouldn't be surprised." The last was mumbled disgustedly under Severus' breath, but still, Lucius had heard him.

The group passed quickly through _Hampton Court_ until they reached Diagon Alley again. The blue had deepened already, meaning they were moving in the right direction. Impatient, Severus frowned down at his wand.

"Point me, Harry Potter-Malfoy!"

_**Tbc…**_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

The wand spun to the left as they stepped into Diagon Alley proper. Just then, a parchment appeared in a flash of golden flame and dropped into Lucius' outstretched hand. They all stopped and watched as he read the message from Albus. Lucius scanned it quickly.

"Shacklebolt contacted Albus, as it was quicker. Draco is still in custody, and his magic is still bound. Shacklebolt went down and checked the cell himself."

"So, if this isn't him, then who, the bloody hell is it?!" Ron demanded.

"And is he working for Draco, somehow?" Bill added.

"We shall soon find out." Severus stated firmly, as he turned and strode purposely in the direction his wand had pointed.

Everyone hurried after him, their hands on their wands, just in case. They'd gone past a dozen or so storefronts and the sun was beginning to set, when Severus' wand glowed brighter yet and changed directions again. Everyone stopped as one and looked up, finding themselves in front of the Leaky Cauldron, the blue wand tip pointing at the entrance. They only hesitated for a moment before they all hurried in, Severus at the lead.

Tom, the innkeeper and bartender, raised an eyebrow, when he saw the group of familiar faces enter. Bill hurried over and explained quickly what was going on, and asked him to keep an eye out and keep any stray reporters away. Tom laid his Muggle baseball bat, a long-ago gift from Arthur Weasley, on the bar and returned to wiping glasses as he kept one eye on the door.

"Tom will keep watch." Bill said in a rush as he rejoined the group at the bottom of the stairs.

"Harry is upstairs." Severus announced as he began ascending the stairs, the glow at the tip of his wand darkening again and growing larger, the higher up the stairs he went.

The wand kept pulling upward, past the first two floors of rooms. They reached the landing on the third floor, where the long-term guests stayed. There were three hallways; one to the left, one to the right, and one straight ahead.

"Now what?!" Ron growled, as he peered over Bill's shoulder and looked down each long hallway.

Sirius draped an arm around the redhead's shoulders, "Ron, trust Severus' _Tracking Spells_. The man never uses shoddy spells."

Everyone turned and looked at Black in surprise. Severus' eyebrows had climbed almost to his hairline. "Black, did you actually just say something positive about me?"

There were several snickers as Sirius turned the famous Black smile on the man, "Gotta keep you on your toes, Severus. Beside, it is the truth isn't it?"

Severus just shook his head.

"Merlin's knickers!" Remus mumbled.

George tossed a Galleon at Fred, as his brother snickered. "I told you George. But you didn't believe me."

Severus groaned. "As my father would say, pigs have flown." He mumbled as he swung the wand toward the entrance to each hallway.

Remus snorted in amusement, as everyone else looked confused.

"This way." Severus headed down the long hallway to the left.

He hadn't gone very far when the blue glow began to pulse. He picked up his pace, the other's following suit. Though they moved quickly, ingrained war training had them doing it silently. The hall was very long and it got darker the farther they went, with only one drape-covered window at the very end.

The twins and Ron raised their wands and cast _Lumos_. All the doors became immediately visible, their numbers easily readable. Severus' wand spun and then stopped in front of a door numbered thirty-five, halfway down the hall.

"Here," Severus' whispered. All the men stopped moving, listening for voices, noises--anything. Severus placed a hand on the door. He could feel the wild magic that was all Harry, beyond the wood, pulsing madly. The other's moved silently around until they flanked the door, four on either side. Murmuring could be heard, though it seemed to be almost a one-sided conversation. There were no raised voices or yelling. Ron cancelled the _Lumos_ spells.

Remus' Wolf was enraged. Someone had his cub--was hurting his cub--behind that door. With the Wolf at the surface, he took one step back then forward, and kicked. No magic...just one well placed kick and the door crashed inward and slammed against the wall. Lucius raised an eyebrow at Severus as they followed the _Were_ into the room.

Rushing into the room, the first thing he saw was Harry curled into himself, arms wrapped around his updrawn legs, huddled into the corner of the bed against the wall, trembling uncontrollably as his magic crackled around him. His face was ashen, cheeks blotchy from crying, and his red-rimmed eyes wide with terror as he stared at the man sitting on the edge of the bed, reaching out, a proffered strawberry in his elegant fingers. His eyes immediately told him this was Draco Malfoy. Slender, long almost white blond hair--perfectly coiffed, pale skin, upswept eyebrows, long elegant fingers, impeccably dressed in finely tailored robes and handmade boots, expensive jewelry on his fingers and at his throat; his bearing that of an aristocrat. A very expensive walking stick with the silver head of a lion with ruby eyes, lay on the desk nearby. It wouldn't surprise Remus if the head pulled out and revealed a hidden wand.

The man turned suddenly at the sound, going for his cane, pulling the wand free and putting himself between the bed and the door, wand pointed at his intruders. There was a collective gasp from behind Remus when the man faced them. If they hadn't known with a certainty that Draco was at the Ministry, they would have thought this was him, but for the cane and the pale blue eyes. Everything else about the man screamed Pureblood Malfoy heir.

"What do you want!?" He demanded. Looking quickly over his shoulder to assure himself Harry was still there. "Don't worry, my Love. It's my turn, and my duty, to protect you."

Harry whimpered, and Remus growled, taking a step forward.

"Stop! I remember you... you taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor... Lupin." Colin drew himself up, and raised his wand higher. "Why have you burst into my room, uninvited?!"

He eyed the intruders, realizing some of the others were also familiar to him. The higher volume and sternness of Colin's voice frightened Harry even more. He knew Draco was finally going to start beating him again. And, this time, he might really die. Trying to curl himself into an even smaller ball, he pulled the quilt up, trying to cover himself with it. He began to cry again, audibly.

Remus growled, gold flashing in the angry blue eyes. "What are you doing? Who the HELL are you? And what have you done with MY cub!

Before Colin could answer, a timid voice was heard.

"R-Remus?"

When Colin turned to look back at Harry, Severus cast _Incarcerous_ on the man and watched, as he dropped to the floor unable to move. When Colin looked up, he was starring at four angry Weasley's and the ends of four sparking wands pointed at his chest.

Remus, Severus, Sirius, and Lucius moved to the bed to tend Harry. The young man was nearly catatonic and his wild magic was preventing them from getting to him. Severus finally cast a _Sleeping Spell_ on him, so they could wrap him in his robes and get him back to the Manor. Kingsley and two _Aurors_ met him in the hallway, to take custody of Colin. Once that was done, the group_Apparated_ back to Malfoy Manor.

**_Tbc…_**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**-0-**

**-0-**

When they arrived at the Manor, Harry's full Healer team was again waiting. Hermione and Neville stood nearby, Poppy behind them. All three had tears welling in their eyes, but was belied by a look of determined business on their faces. Severus held Harry gently against his chest as he appeared firmly on his feet, as though he had just entered the front doors rather than _Apparating_ into the main hall.

As soon as they saw him arrive, the three Healers disappeared up the stairs to Harry's rooms. Lucius and Sirius both stepped toward Severus to relieve him of his burden. Severus turned and headed up the stairs, two at a time, elegantly avoiding relinquishing Harry to them. The men stood at the bottom of the stairs for only a moment, staring at each other in shock. Sirius raised an eyebrow, stepped back, and motioned Lucius to precede him.

"After you, Cousin. He is after all, _our _family."

Everyone ascended the steps as quickly as they possibly could without resembling a rabble. When they entered the rooms, they were wise and stayed to the parameters, knowing how busy it would be. And, because Healer Granger-Weasley wouldn't hesitate to hex anyone that interfered with the care of her patient--and best friend.

The house elves had moved the additional seating to an alcove of windows on the other side of the room, where everyone could wait and still see what was happening. They hastily seated themselves, as tea and sandwiches appeared on the table, but it was ignored as all eyes were on the privacy screen that was currently around Harry's bed again.

Bill ran his hands through his shaggy shoulder-length hair, then leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and looked at the men sitting around him.

"Who the bloody hell was that, if it wasn't Draco?! Bugger me silly if it wasn't his bloody twin!"

"Lucius, do you have any nephews we don't know about?" Sirius added.

"I almost wish I could say 'yes', but sadly, my brothers' children of that age are all witches." He reached up an elegant hand to rub the space between his brows.

"He was familiar…" Remus pondered. "…His scent…"

"A former student, possibly?" Lucius asked, as he grimaced. The way he was massaging his temples with his fingertips, it was obvious he had the beginnings of a massive headache.

"Well, he did address Remus as Professor Lupin, and, identified him as the former DADA professor." Bill looked thoughtful.

Sirius turned to the youngest Weasley brother, "Ron, what about anyone that was in your Year at Hogwarts?"

"Been trying to think, but no one comes readily to mind." Ron looked frustrated, his cheeks flushing, as he ran all the names through his head, of everyone in the same year as Harry and him.

A few moments later, as the men continued to puzzle things out quietly, Severus glided almost silently into their midst, and a potion vial appeared under Lucius' regal nose.

"I do believe this shall eliminate that headache to your satisfaction."

Reaching up, Luc took the vial and swallowed it without hesitation and handed it back. Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes to wait the few minutes for the potion to work it's magic.

"Thank you, Severus."

"You are welcome Lucius. There is no need to suffer when there is a capable Potions Master in residence."

"Indeed." Lucius sighed and smiled as the pain receded. "Have you worked your magic on our Harry as well?"

All eyes focused on the dark man, awaiting his reply. "Healer Granger-Weasley gave Harry a _Calming Draught,_ so they could examine him thoroughly for physical injuries." He held up a hand to forestall questions. "Thankfully, he has only bruises, cuts, and some strained muscles. His magical level is down a bit due to the release of his wild magic, but it is not anywhere near a dangerous level. He has been given _Dreamless Sleep_ and will be out until tomorrow morning. They will decide then, if he needs a _Healing Sleep_ and/or other treatments. The Healers will be staying with him again in rotating shifts."

"Did he...?" Remus began.

"There was no evidence he was assaulted or taken against his will, thankfully." Everyone sighed in relief at that. "But, I daresay the psychological and emotion damage is much more serious."

"How bad is it, Severus?" Sirius asked, his eyes reflecting his concern.

"When she first _Ennervated_ him, he was mumbling about Draco being angry with him for leaving the Manor." Severus shook his head as he_Accio'd _ a chair and sat down. "We tried to explain that it was not Draco, and that Draco was still confined at the Ministry. I even tried to remind him that Lucius had lifted the spell. But, he was so far gone in his terror; he couldn't grasp what we were telling him."

"I'd best send for Psych-Healer Ruffino then." Lucius snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared immediately at his elbow.

He spoke quickly and quietly to the small creature, who when Lucius was finished, nodded once and was gone. He leaned forward and poured himself a cup of tea.

"Please, everyone, refresh yourselves. We will be here for a while."

"Thank you." Fred poured two cups of tea, added generous amounts of sugar to both, then handed one of them to his twin. "Well we know one thing--we can't let him wake up alone."

"Agreed. We must assist Harry to feel safe once more and nip his fears once and for all, before he decides to never leave the Manor ever again." Remus added, as he took a newly filled cup from Sirius.

Lucius surveyed his companions to see that they all had something to eat and drink, before placing his tea on the table. He rose, smiling at the questioning looks.

"I will only be a moment. I feel a need to check on Cissa."

"She is in the Blue Room with Sebastian. Hermione gave him a small dose of _Sleeping Draught_."

Lucius inclined his head slightly in gratitude before turning and moving swiftly across the room and out the door. The men ate and drank quietly, only speaking occasionally, between glances toward Harry's bed. Hermione and Neville finally exited the screen as Healer Blunt left the room. They approached the group, looking weary. Lines of worry creased their brows. The twins rose and summoned chairs as Remus poured each of them a cup of tea. Fred and George each planted a kiss on their wife's cheek before returning to their own seats.

Harry was running. He could feel his attackers closing in on him. Feel their hot breath down his neck. He had to run faster. He could do this. He could outrun Dudley on a bad day. He was strong, was always strong. He had to just keep on going and he would be free.

Until he felt a hand grab him around the neck...."NO!" he screamed.

Harry shot up in the bed as he screamed. His body was slick with sweat, his heart pounding a staccato beat, and he was gasping for breath. He nearly bolted out of his skin when he felt the gentle touch of a warm hand on his arm.

"Harry?" A deep voice whispered.

He closed his eyes and slowly brought his breathing under control. The deep voice was soothing. Merlin, it had only been a week since he was attacked by Creevey on his outing with Sebastian and his friends. He looked up to see onyx eyes, filled with concern, staring back at him.

"A bad dream... Nightmares..." He managed to get out between breathes, as he looked at Severus, faintly silhouetted in the candlelight.

"Hawwy?" A sleepy little voice spoke from beside him.

Harry looked down on his other side to see a smaller and almost identical pair of eyes looking at him. "Sebastian?"

The little scamp wiggled until he was sitting across Harry's lap with his head of wild tawny curls against the young man's chest. "No bad man take Hawwy while Sebas'ian here."

Harry smile down at the boy as he held him close, leaning back against the pillows. "Ah, not only are you my Prince, but my little guardian as well. I feel very safe now."

Sebastian smiled and snuggled into Harry, tucking his head under Harry's chin. Harry looked back at Severus. The solemn man was studying them, dark eyes watching and taking in the attachment that had formed between his son and the young man Severus had known for years.

Severus felt his own growing attachment as well; it's beginnings niggling at his emotions, had been pushed to the fore. The terror that filled him when the _Floo _call came. His child was in danger, something that had always broken through his granite exterior. But this--this was new--fear for the well-being of another--other than Sebastian. He hadn't felt that before or since his beloved _Davidh_.

Severus never thought of having another relationship. He had felt his heart go with _Davidh_, when the man died. He shook his head. No. He was just getting accustomed to how much the young man had matured. He saw him now for who he really was, in total opposition to the miniature of James Potter that he only saw for most of the years they spent as Professor and student. The young man had many positive qualities, like his mother, which he found reassuring, since his son seems to have developed a serious bond with him. He now, at least, would be an acceptable influence on Sebastian.

Harry had finally closed his eyes. Relaxed and calm again, he had fallen back to sleep, Sebastian snoring away quietly as well, as he was still curled up against Harry's chest. Severus sat back in his chair and watched Harry's breath stir the waves and curls of his son's hair. They looked so peaceful... so right... like that. Shaking his head, he closed his own eyes. They were burning from lack of sleep. He leaned forward resting his elbows on the bed, his face in his hands; he pushed his palms against his closed lids, trying to ease the discomfort.

************

When Harry awoke again later, it was still dark, but the view from the windows indicated that dawn would not be far away. Sebastian was no longer in his lap but curled up against his side, his head on Harry's chest. One lone candle burned, the light casting pale highlights in Sebastian's hair. He reached up and gently stroked his fingers through the soft strands, carefully as not to disturb the sleeping child. Looking to the other side of the bed, his eyes widened momentarily, when he realized Severus had fallen asleep in the chair, leaning forward, his head cradled on his folded arms, on the edge of the bed near Harry's hip.

The man was still, his back rising rhythmically with the slow cadence of deep sleep. His clothing was slightly wrinkled from long wear, his robes thrown over the back of the chair. Harry studied the man as he had never been able to do in the past. Severus' complexion was still fair but now showed the kiss of sunlight and fresh air, as did his dark hair. The candlelight highlighted the variances in the ebony strands. Harry was surprise to notice the slightest beginnings of silver at the man's temple. But his lashes on the other hand, were thick and dark against his skin. His face, in repose, the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes and mouth softened, made him look younger, and his lips were fuller than they appeared when he was awake. Severus had, after the end of the war, followed Wizarding Tradition and allowed his hair to grow. The long braid, almost undone from the activities of the previous day, and now, in the man's unexpected sleep, lay over Severus shoulder and across the comforter, within easy reach.

Harry's fingers were still lightly fingering Sebastian's hair, comforted by the feel of the child against him. He looked down at the strands slipping through his fingers, then looked over to where Severus' hair lay on the comforter, near Harry's hip. Was the father's hair as soft as the son's? Severus had stopped wearing the _Hair Protection Potion_ after the war, replacing it with a spell. His hair always appeared clean and shiny after that. But, Harry had never been this close to the man before, and not in a situation like this, no raised eyebrow and piercing dark eyes to chastise him for unacceptable behavior.

He extended his hand slowly toward the dark braid lying so close. Running his fingers along it, from where he could reach, all the way down to the end. His mouth formed into a small 'Oh' of surprise at how silky it was. He lifted the fringed end of it and rubbed it gently between his fingers. Yes, it was just as soft and fine as Sebastian's, though the thickness of the braid was deceiving. Despite the hair being very fine, Severus had a lot of it, as evidenced by the thickness of the braid.

A short time later, Neville came around the screen to check his vitals, and was surprised at the scene before him; a sleeping Harry, with one arm wrapped around a sleeping Sebastian, who was snuggled as closely against Harry as he could get. That didn't really surprise him considering how attached the two were to each other. What did surprise him, was Severus Snape at the side of the bed, head cradled on folded arms on the edge of the bed, sound asleep, the end of his long braid grasped firmly in Harry's other hand. He ran the diagnostic scans as quickly and quietly as he could and slipped back out with a smile, without disturbing the sleeping group.

Tbc...


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

Draco woke up from a restless sleep, and sat up on the uncomfortable bunk of his Ministry cell. Rubbing his eyes, he looked out the bars into the hall, as he heard someone coming. Jumping to his feet, he moved to the door, pushing his face through the bars so he could see down the hall.

"Hey! You useless lump! I demand a better mattress or a _Cushioning Spell_! These beds are a disgrace! I'm losing sleep and it's ruining my complexion!" He yelled, fully expecting results.

The Aurors on duty moved to the front of his cell, and stopped, another prisoner in shackles behind them. _Auror_ Smithers cast a_Shock Spell_ at the bars, causing Draco to jump back and glare. "Hey! How dare you!"

"Well, your _Royal Highness_," Smithers snapped sarcastically, "we unfortunately are fresh out of feather mattresses, and our official 'caster of _Cushioning Spells_' is on holiday! So I guess you are out of luck! Now sit down and shut your gob!"

_Auror_ Duncan rolled his eyes as they turned to open the cell across from Draco's. "Merlin! It's been weeks! Doesn't the spoilt little queen ever stop carrying on! I'll be glad when his arse goes to Azkaban!"

"In there with you!" Smithers pushed the prisoner into the cell, spelling away the shackles after he locked the door. "If you know what's good for you, you'll be much quieter and more cooperative than Princess Malfoy over there!"

The two _Aurors_ headed back down the hall, talking between themselves about their plans for the weekend. Draco approached the bars again and peered through, looking into the other cell. The other person had their head turned away and were hunched into a small lump in the corner of their bunk.

"So, what did they haul you in for?" There was no response from the other cell. "Hey! I'm talking to you! You could at least have the courtesy to answer me, or are you one of those useless Mudbloods with no manners!?"

"Bugger off!" Growled the other person, another man, obviously, judging by the voice.

"How dare you speak to me in that manner! You're lucky there are bars between us! And--and-- I have no wand! Or I'd--"

The other man suddenly was standing at the bars of his own cell, glaring daggers at Draco. "_Or What!__ You'll Beat ME HALF TO DEATH like you did to Harry Potter! Your OWN BONDED! You disgusting excuse for a wizard! He's too good for the likes of you! You aren't fit to wipe his arse!!"_ Creevey yanked and rattled the bars in angry frustration as he continued to glare at Draco, his voice lower, but no less angry. "He deserves to be with someone who will appreciate him, take care of him--treat him as the special person he is, that has absolutely nothing to do with killing Voldie!"

Draco's jaw had dropped as soon as he'd gotten a good look at the other man. It was almost like looking in a mirror, but not quite. The other man's resemblance to him was eerie to say the least. It took him a few moments to compose himself again once the yelling had stopped.

"Who the hell are you?!" He straightened his prison robe and stuck his nose haughtily into the air, as he glared back coldly. "And why do you resemble a bad imitation of a Malfoy?! Miss a masquerade ball perhaps? Your costumer should be _Crucio'd_."

He'd been totally unnerved by the other man's appearance and likeness to his own, but he wasn't about to let him know that. "And what business is _my_ bonded of yours, anyway? Absolutely none! Because he belongs TO ME!"

"But that's not what I hear." Snarled Creevey. "Your bond is no more. I heard the guards talking. Between the beatings, abuse, and the_Dark Spells_ you cast on him, it voided your bonding contract. So, Harry is free. Free to be with someone who will appreciate him. So, you see--he IS my business!" Creevey looked down then, dejected. "Or he would have been..."

"No! He's still mine! Still my husband!" Narrowing his eyes, he watched the other man's countenance change. "What do you mean by 'would have been'?! Who are you? And what do you have to do with my husband?!"

Creevey turned and shuffled back to his bunk, again curling up in the corner of it against the wall, his back to Draco. He began muttering to himself, Draco only catching a word or two here and there.

"Hey! Get back here! Tell me what you mean! Now!"

A strong voice suddenly echoed down the hall, as another _Shock Charm_ hit the bars of Draco's cell. _"Shut your gob Princess, before I come down there and use you for wand practice!!"_

Draco released an angry sigh and flopped back on his bunk, knowing full well how far he could push the Aurors before incurring their wrath.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Lucius entered his study, parchments in hand and nodded to Severus who was sitting by the fire, enjoying his second cup of morning tea. He noticed Lucius' concerned expression as the blond perused the top parchment again before laying it in his desk and crossing the room to pour himself another cuppa.

A dark elegant eyebrow rose. "What is it, Luc?"

Lucius settled into the other leather chair as he stirred his tea. "Draco's trial in front of the Wizengamot has been scheduled for next week. His solicitor has already been contacted."

Severus nodded. "What about Creevey?"

The day after Creevey's arrest, he'd been interrogated and Kingsley had contacted the Malfoy's to let them know his identity. Everyone had been shocked, to say the least, except for Ron, Hermione, and Neville. They'd remembered the young man's obsession with Harry in school.

"His hearing is at the end of this week. Apparently, the Aurors placed him in a cell across from Draco and there have been several screaming matches between the two. It was decided to keep their hearings several days apart."

Severus' eye glittered in amusement. "It must have been a sight to behold."

Lucius just shook his head. "I will be relieved when this is over. The outcome will be sad, no matter the decision. Harry's safety is the priority now."

Severus' expression sobered. "I apologize Luc. I love my godson as much as you do, but I have watched his wild behavior for the seven years he was at Hogwarts. Nothing much surprises me anymore where he is concerned."

Cissa entered the room, giving each of them a small smile, as she placed a large bouquet of flowers on the table in the corner by the windows.

Psych-Healer Ruffino has just finished her session with Harry, and will be coming down to give us an update on his progress."

Severus' attention moved completely to the woman approaching where they sat. He sat up straighter and set down his cup, as he glanced at the doors to the hall. He'd spent considerable time with Harry since the attack, going along with Sebastian to visit with the young man. His son's attachment for Harry had only grown stronger, and he was realizing his emotional pull toward the young man had grown as well. He found himself hoping strongly that the prognosis was positive. He found he missed the spark that had begun to show in the young man's eyes, before Creevey's attack. It had only begun appearing again slowly and a bit more frequently as time went on.

One of the house elves appeared with a fresh tea tray and a plate of scones and breakfast pastries, as Narcissa sat gracefully on the small settee. Lucius rose from his seat and moved to join her, leaving his chair free for the Psych-Healer.

"Good morning, everyone!"

The house elf disappeared, and three heads turned to see Kendra Ruffino enter the room and move quickly to take the empty seat. Accepting a cup of tea from Narcissa, she settled back for the discussion she was about to initiate.

"I know you are anxious to know Harry's progress." She set her cup down on the table near her elbow. "As you are aware, it has been approximately eleven weeks since Harry was attacked in Diagon Alley. Considering all he has been through, cumulatively, he is doing well."

Lucius leaned forward. "Had you expected him to have made more progress by now, then?"

Before she could answer, the doors opened again to admit Ron Weasley, looking a bit bleary and ragged around the edges. By the time he reached them, Narcissa was holding out a cup of tea and motioning him to the other settee. He nodded in thanks and took several sips of the tea, before leaning back with a sigh.

"Up all night again, Mr. Weasley?" Purred Severus.

Ron just grunted at him before draining his cup. "Been gutted about Harry. Can't sleep."

Kendra smiled. "Well then, Mr. Weasley, you should be heartened. We were just discussing his progress. Lucius had just inquired if I felt Harry should have progressed farther by now."

Ron seemed to perk up a bit at that, sitting up straighter and looking a bit more alert. Narcissa _Levitated _the teapot over to him and three cubes of sugar followed the hot liquid into his cup.

"And?"

"As mind healing is not an exact science, I can happily say, though more progress would be possible at this point, Harry has done very well, taking into account everything he has encountered over the years. He is remarkably resilient, though still quite cautious."

"The nightmares seemed to have become less frequent in the last fortnight." Severus offered. "He is no longer waking multiple times each night."

Ron nodded. "I've noticed that as well."

Narcissa sighed in relief and exchanged a meaningful glance with her husband. _Levitating_ the plate of pastries to each of them, she eyed Severus and Kendra, motioning toward the teapot.

"Do you feel we will be able to have the naming ceremony soon?" She asked.

Her eyes reflected her hopefulness. The Manor desperately needed a dose of laughter and happiness a celebration brought. And she knew how much it meant to Harry to officially become a Malfoy, gaining a family with two additional siblings as well. Lucius' eyes watched his wife, then fixed on the Healer in anticipation. She had the other men's full attention as well.

Kendra smiled, seeing everyone seem to hold their breath. "Yes, I do believe he is ready. It may even help his recovery, actually."

Everyone smiled, and Narcissa clapped her hands together. "Splendid! Hermione and I have already finished the purchases and all the arrangements. Molly has helped finish the menu, and the music has been arranged. We only need to inform everyone of the date." She looked to Lucius then back at Kendra. "Would the end of this week, or the weekend, be too soon?"

"With Draco's trial next week, it is a splendid idea. It will certainly give Harry more stability and show both Draco, and the Wizarding World, that you--Lucius and Narcissa--mean business."

"This Friday evening then!" Narcissa rose elegantly to her feet, despite the excitement evident in her demeanor. "I must _Firecall_Molly immediately."

"I will walk out with you. I have another appointment in an hour."

The men watched silently as the women left.

"I do believe we should share the good news with Harry." Lucius rose. "Would you gentlemen care to join me?"

Together, the three men hurried out the doors and up to the family suites above, as Narcissa spoke animatedly through the library fire to Molly Weasley.

**_Tbc..._**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

The excitement level in the manor had peaked over the last few days, with all the flurry of preparation for the naming ceremony. After all, the Malfoy family would, in one evening, increase by three. The joyous occasion would by no means,erase the pain and sadness of losing the original heir for reasons of dishonor and mental illness, but it would help in the healing process.

Everyone involved had been successfully contacted, and everything had come together seamlessly, which didn't fail to amaze all involved. Harry had even been seen smiling a few times, when he thought he wasn't being watched, the anticipation evident in the verdant eyes.

It was now, midmorning Saturday, the day of the ceremony. Lucius had received all the legal parchments from the solicitors, as well as the certificate of authorization from the Ministry to perform the blood adoptions. Narcissa had received all the ceremonial robes from the clothier's in _Hampton Court_.

Neville had sent over all the live arrangements from his personal greenhouses, and _Rosselini's_ was delivering the food that afternoon. All the invitations had been delivered by secured _OwlPost_, and the guests would be arriving by _Special Portkeys_provided by Kingsley Shacklbolt; authorized by the Ministry, of course.

Molly, Luna, and Hermione had arrived that morning to help Narcissa with the final touches, and to help with the _twins' Cleansing Rituals_ for the ceremony. Hermione also multi-tasked, by taking care of Harry's checkup for that day, pronouncing him more than fit to become an official Malfoy that evening. Sirius and Remus arrived a little later. They would be helping Harry with his preparations for the ceremony.

pqpqpq

Sebastian peeked around the door into Harry's room. Miss Hermione was just finishing up looking at his Harry. She closed her bag, kissed Harry's cheek, and walked to the door.

"Hello, Sebastian. You may visit now that I'm finished. I believe it will help Harry with the waiting for tonight." She whispered, as she ruffled the golden curls.

Huge dark eyes looked up. "T'ank you, Miss Moine. I take cawre of my Hawwy."

"I know you will, dear." She replied and was gone down the hall.

Sebastian closed the door quietly, and walked to the bed, crawling up onto it from the end. Harry was sitting in the middle of the bed, holding a twin in each arm, as they tried to stand, pulling on him for balance.

"Look! It's Sebastian, come to play with us!" Harry smiled as Zoe' and Sasha turned and squealed at the sight of Sebastian on the bed. "Hello, Sebastian."

"Hello, Hawwy! Hello, Zoe' an' 'asha!"

Sebastian wrapped his arms, as best he could, around all three of them and gave each a big wet kiss. Harry leaned back, against the headboard and rearranged them so they were all sitting with the twins in the middle. Harry summoned some magical toys from the table in the corner and set them to _Levitating_ to entertain the twins, while Sebastian told Harry all about everything happening downstairs.

pqpqpq

Narcissa swept out of the huge ballroom, into the hall and looked around, smiling when she spotted Lucius coming down the hall. She moved to meet him.

"Is everything ready, My Darling?" Lucius asked after he placed a light kiss on her cheek. Looking over her shoulder, he could just see through the large doors.

She grabbed his hand and led him into the huge room. "Come see, and tell me if you think anything else is needed?"

Lucius' mouth formed an 'O' as he entered and looked around him. "Cissa darling, this is... this is perfect!"

It wasn't what he had expected--no--it was better. Cissa had worked her magic again. Midday sunlight poured in the floor-to-ceiling windows, and the marble floor shone--where it could be seen. For, the room had been filled with plants and flowers, with small mounds of green grass around each arrangement. The circumference of the room was filled, other arrangements placed randomly around the room, leaving only the very center, and a wide path to the doors, clear. In the center of the floor lay an ancient, round, black tapestry rug, woven with the ancient circle and runes required for special rituals. In the center of this rug, sat a very old, hand-carved altar table, that was a weathered and polished oak, it's patina dark and rich from many decades of use and loving care. In a circle, around the outside of the tapestry, at the points of the pentacle, sat five tall floor candelabras, each holding five white tapers. There was enough room between them so the participants and guests would be able to move freely, and they would cast enough light, along with the charmed ceiling, so everyone would be able to see clearly.

Lucius trailed a light finger along the edge as he studied the items carefully arranged on it. The table was covered with a crisp white linen runner woven through with more runes and ancient symbols of family and bonding. Centered atop this was a large wreath of twigs and leaves of oak and rowan, interwoven with meadowsweet and lavender. In the center sat one tall white pillar candle, wrapped in cords of pink and deep blue, surrounded by three smaller white pillar candles, and three long straws of hay. To each side of the wreath, sat a large pillar candle; gold for the Great Father, and silver for the Great Mother. To one side of the wreath, were a engraved silver bowl, three smaller bowls of like design, and an _Athame_'. The other side of the table held bowls of sliced apples and fresh honey, and a goblet of fresh milk sprinkled with powdered lavender flowers, both under a stasis spell, and five folded linen serviettes, arranged like a fan. At the front of the table sat a new quill and inkpot, beside a space where the legal parchments from the Ministry would be signed. During the ceremony, it was where the wands and roses would be placed, when indicated.

Lucius looked to his left, to a smaller table placed just out of the way. Atop it lay three brand new cloaks, one each for Harry, Zoe', and Sasha. Beside them lay, under a _Preservation Spell_, two white, long-stemmed roses, just barely opening from bud.

He turned to pull his wife into a hug and kissed her lightly on the lips, before looking into her pale blue eyes. "Everything looks wonderful! You've done a splendid job!"

"Thank you, Luc. Albus will cast the circle when he arrives and all will be ready by the time everyone else arrives. The elves are just finishing laying out the food in the diningroom. It will be ready under Preservation, Heating, and Cooling Spells, until after the ceremony. I am heading there now to make sure everything is just so."

Wrapping arms around each other's waists, they strode from the room, and Narcissa charmed them closed and locked behind her.

"Cissa, we have the best elves. You've trained them yourself. You worry too much, Darling."

"I just want everything--perfect. I-I just wish..."

They stopped halfway down the hallway, and turned to face each other. Lucius cupped her face with both hands and looked into her eyes, seeing the sadness he knew she was trying to hide, knowing he felt the same. He pulled her to him and held her tight, burying his face in her hair, as he felt her body tremble.

"SShh... Luv. I know. As much as I wish it too, it cannot be. Draco must live with the results of his actions. It is Wizarding Law. Maybe--maybe, after all the legal proceedings have concluded, we can see if there is any possible way to treat the Black Madness."

Narcissa pulled back, and looked up at her husband, tears on her face, but a look of hope in her eyes. "Oh, could we, Darling?! If there is anything that can be done to keep him from suffering as Bella did...Please!"

"I have already set our solicitors to make inquiries, as well as my contacts at St. Mungo's. Severus has already determined that current potions have no effect, but, he is eager to assist in the development of one, if enough information can be gathered to allow him to begin research."

Narcissa wiped at her cheeks and gave him a watery smile. "Yes. He will no longer be your heir, but he is still our son, and we cannot abandon him."

"No, my Darling, we cannot..." Lucius whispered as they resumed walking.

pqpqpq

It was now late afternoon, and the elves had come to take the twins to prepare for the ceremony. Sebastian had been gathered up and taken an hour earlier by his father. Harry sat in the large soft chair near the windows and watched as one of the elves busied herself laying out everything that would be needed for that evening.

He reached up and rubbed his hands up and down over his face. It felt odd without his glasses again, but Severus had brought him a potion that morning, he'd been working on with Poppy and Neville, to fix his eyesight in his damaged eye. It was only temporary, but still an acceptable resolution until more advanced magic could be tried to hopefully repair the damage permanently.

He'd been sitting there, getting steadily more maudlin, as he thought of his natural parents, James and Lily. How would they feel about their son being blood adopted into the Malfoy dynasty? A family who, in their time had been thought to be faithful Death Eaters; not knowing Lucius had turned to the Light and become a spy, after James and Lily had been killed.

He didn't want to appear to be abandoning his own ancestry, that of the Evans and the Potters, but at the same time, he desperately wanted a true family, one he belonged to--in every way! Would they be angry? Would they be hurt? Maybe he shouldn't go through with it. But then he would hurt Lucius and Narcissa, who had already been like parents to him. He groaned and buried his face in his hands.

Just then the door opened, and he could hear feet moving across the carpet, to stop in front of him, but he didn't move or look up.

Sirius walked through the doorway into his godson's chambers with his husband and best friend, Remus, behind him. He stopped when he saw Harry's shoulders shake. "Harry?"

Sirius. And probably Remus too. Both of them here to help him prepare and ready himself for tonight. How was he going to tell them he wasn't sure if he could do this?

"How--How do I--can I--replace my parents? They gave their lives for me. Now look at me? Jumping at the chance to replace them."

Sirius and Remus shared a shocked and confused look, before looking back down at their godson. They both dropped to a crouch at the same time, each resting a hand on one of Harry's robe-covered knees.

"Pup. Look at me, please." Sirius voice was calm and soft, as he waited for Harry to raise his head.

When he didn't move, Remus tried. "Please, Harry."

Harry raised his head slowly, fixing both men with red eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"Your parents died for you, yes. But by the Gods and Goddesses, they loved you with every bit of their being. Now Fate has brought us all full circle, and you have a chance to have two very loving people adopt you. Call you their son and be part of their blood. But _You_ will _always_ be son of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter. You are their one piece of immortality. They live _forever_ in you. And, in any child or children you will have." Remus choked back a sob as he gathered the boy... no, young man, into his arms.

"Pup," Sirius began, "You're not loosing James and Lily. You're gaining Lucius and Cissa. And even more family. Somewhere, both of them are smiling down at you and giving their blessings."

Harry leaned back and looked at Sirius. "Are you sure? They won't be mad? I just wish I could tell them how much this means to me."

Sirius held his arms open. "I'm sure they will approve. And, I'm sure they know how important this is to you."

Harry moved into his arms and hugged Sirius tightly.

Sirius stood easily, with the smaller man still in his arms. "Off you get, now. There's still the Cleansing Ritual to get through before we dress for the ceremony.

Tbc...


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

Harry's eyes grew wide, as they entered the rock cavern, deep beneath the oak grove behind the Malfoy gardens. The air down here was not cold, but just cool enough to cause him to shiver in the light bathing robe he wore. The sound of slowly bubbling water drew his attention to the center of the cavern to a large natural rock-lined pool of the clearest water he had ever seen. He heard Remus continue past him as he stopped to gaze down into the pool.

Looking up, he saw they were stopped near a similar but much smaller pool. Feeling Sirius' hand on his shoulder, he looked up.

"This place is incredible, Siri! Has it always been here?"

"Actually, it was here long before the manor proper was built. Lucius believes it was carved out by the earliest Malfoy ancestors for their first rituals. Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah." His eyes were drawn back to Remus, as Sirius gave him a gentle shove in that direction. "What's Remi doing?"

"The smaller pool is to bathe the daily grime and sweat from our bodies before we enter the large pool. You will stand on that flat surface there," He pointed to a smooth stone area next to the pool, "where we will pour ewers of water over you. You will wash with the unscented soap, then we will rinse you. You'll stand on that woven mat Remi just laid down and your feet will not touch the stone again until you step into the larger pool."

Harry listened and watched intently, then nodded. "O'kay."

Remus walked over. "Sirius, you go first. I will follow, then Harry."

Sirius nodded, as he undid the tie on his bathing robe and sent it to hang on one of the hooks carved out of the wall.

"Now, Harry, let's see to your hair." He grasped Harry's shoulder gently and turned him. "No glasses. Severus' potion did the trick then?"

Harry nodded. "What about my hair, Remi?"

It must be long for the ritual and for the ceremony. The female participants as well, though Narcissa won't have to spell hers. Just wear it down."

"I-I've never worn it long." His eyes dropped to stare at the floor. "D-Draco would never allow me, because I'm not a Pureblood."

"Nonsense, Harry!" Remus lifted Harry's chin with a fingertip. "It has nothing to do with blood status. It is a Wizarding Custom--a very old one--that once a Wizard is of age, he allows his hair to grow. It is not required and is only done by choice, which is good for some, since long hair could be a detriment in their professions."

Harry smiled, obviously relieved and pleased. "Is that why you don't wear yours long?"

"No, I tried wearing mine past my shoulders, but, apparently, my hair is so heavy, it gave me migraine headaches." Remus sounded sad.

"Your still a sexy Wolf, Remi!" Sirius spoke in a loud whisper from where he stood on the woven mat. "Hurry up and spell his hair. You're next!"

"Very well." Remus turned back to Harry and raised his wand. "Hold still now. This will only take a moment, though it may feel a bit odd."

Harry watched as Remus began making the odd wand movements as he spoke the spell, in a melodious tone.

"_Capillus Allundarus Rapidus ad Coxa!"_

A strange sensation started on the top of his head and moved quickly until it encompassed his entire scalp. It felt like a cross between Hedwig preening his hair and being tickled. He tried to stifle the giggles that were threatening to erupt. Then it stopped--abruptly. Remus grinned at him and lowered his wand.

"Give us a turn then."

Harry turned and felt a brush against his bum. Looking over his shoulder, he gasped and reached behind him. If he sat down now, he'd be sitting on his hair!

He looked up at Remus, wide-eyed, just in time to see the older wizard cast it on himself, immediately followed by casting it on Sirius. He watched in fascination as both men's hair lengthened rapidly until the ends brushed their hips.

"Wicked!"

Remus stepped over to the smaller pool, charmed the ewer, and began to quickly wash himself. When he was finished, he cast a _Cleansing Spell _on the smooth stone and Sirius joined him, beckoning Harry over. He sent his bathing robe to hang near theirs, and stepped between them.

Two ewers of tepid water were dumped over him, before his godfathers began to wash him. Remus worked quickly down his body, while Sirius washed his now-long hair. They finished and stood back, and just as he began to shiver, more tepid water poured over him until he was free of soap. Remus and Sirius had already rinsed their hands, and were waiting on the mat for him. As he stepped between them, Remus summoned two heavy glass bottles, and a basket. After handing the basket and one of the bottles to Sirius, He stepped to the side of the large pool, opened the bottle, and slowly poured the contents into the swirling water as he incanted in Latin. When he was finished, he looked up and spoke another spell.

Harry gasped as candles around the pool and in niches in the walls came to life. He hadn't even noticed them! The smell of sage, sandalwood, and sweetgrass incense filled the space. Once Remus stood back, Sirius took his place. Opening the basket, he sprinkled fresh blossoms of lavender, apple, and chamomile across the surface of the water. He handed the basket to Remus, who banished it and the empty bottle back to the stone table in the corner.

Sirius and Remus both turned to face their godson, as he stood between them. Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder, and spoke in a reverent whisper.

"Now, remember what we told you when we explained the ritual. Once you touch that water, clear your mind and concentrate on purifying yourself in preparation for the ceremony, where you will gain another family."

Harry smiled and nodded, then schooled his face blank. He watched as they stepped past him and moved slowly and carefully down the roughhune steps, into the pool. They turned as one to face him, and each held out a hand to him. A reverent silence seemed to have settled over the entire chamber. He took a deep breath, released it, and stepped down into the pool, letting his godfathers guide him into place between them.

Sirius spoke first. "_May you be cleansed and consecrated, in the name of the Great Father, and Great Mother. Blessings be upon you as you enter this sacred place._"

Then Remus spoke, both men pouring cupped hands of the fragrant warm water over Harry as each phrase was spoken by them alternately:

_"Element of water, in the name of Llyr, cast out all impure energies. May you be blessed and be filled with the energy of pureness of physical health. So mote it be."_

_"Element of earth, in the name of Anann, cast out all impure energies. May you be blessed and be filled with the energy of pureness of heart. So mote it be."  
_

_"Element of air, in the name of Gwydion, cast out all impure energies. May you be blessed and be filled with the energy of pureness of mind. So mote it be."_

_"Element of fire, in the name of Belimawr, cast out all impure energies. May you be blessed and be filled with the energy of pureness of spirit. So mote it be."  
_

When they were finished, Remus led Harry to stand near the far side of the pool before he returned to stand facing Sirius. As they poured handfuls of the water over each other, they chanted in unison, as Harry watched silently:

_"By the elements of water, earth, air, and fire, in the names of our Lord and Lady, cast out all impure energies. May you be filled with the energies of the pureness of health, heart, mind, and spirit. So mote it be. You are cleansed and consecrated in the names of our Lord and Lady. This magic is sealed. So mote it be."_

The older wizards turned as one and moved slowly through the water to where Harry stood. Guiding to face the side of the pool opposite where they entered, they flanked him and guided him up the rough steps and to another smooth stone area where another woven mat lay. Sirius removed the charmed glass bottle from where it hung by magick around his neck, and opened it. Remus stood behind Harry, his front toward Harry's back, and waited quietly for Sirius to begin. Harry closed his eyes and thought about why they were doing all of this.

Sirius stood in front of Harry, facing him, dipped his finger into the wide mouth of the bottle and proceeded to anoint Harry's body with the sacred water, as he spoke the next part of the ritual:

_"Blessed be your Mind, that learns the ways of the Great Mother, and the ways of the Great Father."_

Remus reached up and pulled the hair away from Harry's face, so Sirius could draw the rune of purity on Harry's forehead._  
_  
_"Blessed be your eyes, that have seen such pain, and have seen such joy."_

Sirius dipped his finger again and drew the rune on each of Harry's eyelids.

_"Blessed be your lips, that utter the names of She and He, and keep Their secrets."  
_

He drew the rune on his godson's lips.

_"Blessed be your hands, that help, guide, and protect under Their guidance."  
_

Remus released the long hair, and lifted Harry's hands, palm up toward Sirius, so the runes could be drawn in the center of each.

_"Blessed be your breast, formed in strength."_

Sirius dipped his finger and drew over each nipple.

_"Blessed be your heart, filled with unending love, gifted you by She, to share with others."_

The rune was drawn over his heart.

_"Blessed be your phallus, For without which you would not be."_

Sirius very carefully and lightly drew the rune on the shaft of Harry's flaccid member, and was pleased that Harry didn't even flinch.

_"Blessed be your Womb, For without which you would not be."_

At the mention of the word 'womb', Harry emitted a small gasp. He hadn't expected that as part of the ritual. Sirius waited a moment for Harry to compose himself, then dipped his finger, and slowly and deliberately drew the rune on his belly, below his navel. Then he knelt.

_"Blessed be your knees, that shall kneel at the Sacred Altar."_

Each knee was marked with the rune.

_"Blessed be your feet, that have brought you through much, in the ways and the will of the God and the Goddess."_

Sirius dipped his finger a last time and drew the rune on the top of each of Harry's feet. Standing, he faced his godson again.

_You are cleansed and consecrated in the names of our Lord and Lady. This magic is sealed. So mote it be."_

_"So mote it be." Repeated Remus and Harry._

Harry opened his eyes to see Sirius smiling down at him. Feeling something warm and fuzzy press against his arm, he turned to see a smiling Remus holding out a clean bathing robe for him. He pulled it on, then slipped his feet into the clean slippers. After belting his robe, he waited silently while Remus and Sirius donned their robes and slippers. Everything would be left here for a special group of elves to take care of and prepare the chamber for the next time it would be used.

Harry, flanked by his godfathers, walked back the way they came, silently, as they kept their minds on the special evening just beginning.

Tbc...

***************************

_capillus allundarus rapidus ad coxa_ - hair lengthen rapidly to the hip


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

Everyone had arrived and gathered in the ballroom, moving to stand where indicated, and were waiting quietly for the ceremony to begin. Albus stood behind the altar table, dressed in white silk robes heavily embroidered in deep brown and forest green, the Ministry witnesses to either side of him, dressed in robes of deep green and their feet bare. The charmed ceiling above was dimming, as stars just began to be visible, mimicking the sky outside the majestic windows.

All the other guests were dressed in simply adorned robes in muted shades of nature; greens, browns, blues, mauves, pale yellows, lavenders, grays, creams, and tans. They had all shed their shoes and boots in the hall and entered the ballroom barefoot.

The list of guests had been kept limited to only those with close ties to the Malfoy's and to Harry. After much discussion the list had been finalized as follows; Albus as Officiant, Severus and Sebastian, Remus and Sirius, Neville and his Gran, Hermione and the Twins, Ron, Arthur and Molly, Bill, Charlie, Poppy, Minerva, Filius, Pomona, Hagrid, Luna, Arabella Figg, Andromeda, Ted, and Nymphadora Tonks, and Kingsley. Lucius and Narcissa were not close to any of their other remaining family members; most were distant and not known personally.

The Ministry witnesses requested, were Amelia Bones, Second Chair Mugwump of the Wizengamot, a longtime friend of Lucius Malfoy, and Mr. Pickering, Head of Familial and Generational Services--recommended by Amelia for his stellar adherence to confidentiality; something he felt all families deserved.

pqpqpqpq

Harry squirmed as Sirius buttoned the collar of his white robes. Remus stood behind him, running a brush through his hair one last time, making sure it was smooth and shiny. The men had already dressed in robes of sage green.

Sirius gave a gentle tug on the mandarin collar of Harry's robes. "Stand still, Lil' Prongs! What's wrong with you?"

"Jus' nervous, Siri."

Remus smirked and moved behind Sirius to run the brush through his husband's hair. "Pup, you will be fine. Everything will go well. Calm yourself." He admonished over Sirius' shoulder.

"I guess..."

Remus handed the brush to Sirius and they traded places, as Harry moved to sit on the edge of one of the chairs. He stared down at the soft boots he wore, as he listened to the brush move through Remus' wavy hair.

"Remi, won't you get a migraine?"

"No. That only happens if I wear my hair this long for more than a couple of days. I will reverse the spell tonight before we all go to bed."

Sirius leaned in and whispered in Remus' ear, and Remus' face immediately colored bright pink. Harry smiled and coughed to cover his laughter. Remus glared at Sirius as the dark-haired man winked at Harry.

A knock drew their attention to the door, which opened revealing Lucius, Narcissa, and two of the house elves holding the twins. They and the twins were similarly attired in white formal robes, both Lucius and Narcissa's hair hung loose down their backs, brushing their hips.

Lucius smiled. "It's time, Harry."

Narcissa leaned around him and flashed a warm smile. "Let's go become a true family, Harry dear."

Harry rose, and his godfathers joined him as he moved to enter the hall. They followed Lucius, Narcissa, and the twins down the hall and down the spiral staircase. Approximately five minutes later, they arrived outside the closed doors of the ballroom, where Hermione, George, and Fred Weasley waited, also dressed in robes of sage green, which set off the older twins' hair quite nicely.

"Alright there, Harry?" Fred and George asked in unison.

Hermione enveloped him in a gentle hug. "I'm so happy for you, Harry."

"Thanks Moine. I'm fine, guys. Just nervous."

The house elves relinquished their charges to the twins and disappeared with a pop.

Lucius turned to face the group. "It's time. Places, please, everyone."

Once everyone was where they should be, he turned to face the doors and spelled them to open. Albus saw them and smiled. Casting a_Minor Sonorous_ on himself, he began the ceremony.

_ "We gather here this Night to bind together these children with a mother and father, in a ritual of love and willing acceptance. Let all who stand within this circle be here of their own free will and accord, in peace and love. We charge this Circle to be filled with love. May this sacred space be consecrated before the Gods and Goddesses and may it be a Guardian and Protection for the work we do this night in the Presence of the Ancient Ones."_

Raising his arms, Albus faced the East, as he began to call the corners, turning wundershins as he called each.

_ East: Be with us here, Oh Spirits of the Air With your breath of life, seal the bonds of familial love between parent and child._

_ South: Be with us here, Oh Beings of Fire. Give their love and protection your own all consuming power._

_ West: Be with us here, Oh Beings of Water. Grant this new family the deepest of love and caring -- a richness of body, soul and spirit._

_ North: Be with us here, Oh Spirits of Earth, Let your strength and constancy be theirs for as long as they live._

Facing the altar again, he continued.

_We call upon you now, the God and Goddesses that will smile upon this joining and bless it with your particular gifts. Please hear us --_

_Oh Brigid, Goddess of family and unity;_

_Oh Habonia, Goddess of hearth and home;_

_Oh Eostre, Goddess of new beginnings;_

_Oh Iovantucarus, God of the protection of youth;_

_We call you to join us now and witness the melding of this new family._

As Albus finishes speaking, the group outside the doors, enters, stepping out of their shoes as they do so. Walking slowly, Lucius and Narcissa enter first, followed by Harry, flanked by his godfathers, and finally, Hermione, flanked by her spouses, each holding one of the twins. Once they are all inside the ballroom, the doors close silently behind them. As a group, they stopped five paces from the altar and waited.

Albus' voice filled the room again, as he looked over the gathered group, as if seeking for someone.

_"Who has come as the parents to accept these children into their hearts and into their home?"_

Lucius and Narcissa approach the altar and lay their wands side by side on the front of the altar, leaving a space in between. They speak together in answer.

_"We, Lucius Abraxus Philippe Malfoy and Narcissa Eponia Vivienne Malfoy, come as the parents to accept these children into our hearts and into our home."_

Albus nodded.

_" Who has come to present these children?"_

Lucius and Narcissa stepped back and apart to make room for Harry and his godfathers to step forward to the right front of the altar, and for the Weasley triad and the twin to take their place at the front left of the altar.

_"We do." _Answered first, Remus and Sirius, then again by the Weasley triad. Harry placed his wand on the table between the Malfoy wands, and the Hermione placed the two white roses with Harry's wand.

Albus turned to face Harry, his voice warm and comforting as a quilt as he spoke; the pale blue eyes twinkling.

_"As you are an adult wizard of consenting age, do you come willingly to be blood bonded with, and adopted by, the parents who have petitioned for said bonding and adoption of you into their family?"_

Harry looked from Remus to Sirius, then to Lucius and Narcissa; as all of them looked at him with encouragement and love in their eyes. He looked at the twins, cuddled in Fred and George's arms, noticing how the toddlers' white blond hair was such a contrast to the flaming tresses of the men holding them. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He could feel Sirius rubbing small circles on his back. Swallowing, he took a breath and tried again. Nothing. He looked up at Albus, feeling panic fill his chest.

Albus returned his gaze calmly, eyes twinkling, and a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. As Harry stared at the older wizard, he noticed a white mist begin to form to either side of Albus, between him and the Ministry witnesses. The mist moved and began to take form. Harry's jaw dropped in shock, as several muffled gasps were heard from others present.

_"Answer the Officiant, my Son. The ceremony cannot continue until you do."_

"Da?!" Whispered Harry. "Mum?!"

_"Yes, Harry my love. We thought we should show our support for your adoption." _Lily's spirit smiled at him. _"Luc and Cissa's offer to adopt you makes us very happy."_

Tears ran freely down Harry's face as he tried to convince himself he wasn't dreaming. This was the first time he'd seen them since his Fourth Year at Hogwarts. He could hear sniffling around him, and realized he wasn't the only one who missed them dearly. He wiped at his eyes and looked at Albus.

"I do so, willingly."

Albus looked pleased as he looked at Lucius and Narcissa. Speaking the next part of the ceremony, Lucius and Narcissa answer in unison as they perform the symbolic gestures.

"_If it is your true desire to accept the responsibility and care of these children into your home, your hearts, and your lives, show your affirmation by voice and by deed. Will you provide them with a home of safety and security, warmth and caring, love and affection?"_

Lucius and Narcissa moved forward. "We Will." Stopping in front of each child, Lucius took the cloak Narcissa handed him and placed it on the child, closing the clasp and raising the hood. Both placed a kiss on the forehead of each child when they were finished.

_"Will you feed them when they hunger, give them drink when they thirst, and nurse their wounds and care for them through their illnesses?"_

"We will." Lucius took up the bowl of apple slices and drizzles honey over them from the other bowl. Narcissa picked up the goblet of lavender laced milk. Lucius fed a piece of honey-covered apple to each child, followed by Narcissa who gave each a drink of the milk. Lucius returned the bowl to the table, picked up two linen serviettes, and they dabbed each child's mouth.

_"Will you teach them to be a magickal being to the best of their ability? Teach them of their family and their heritage, and of the world and all it's wonders?"_

"We will." Lucius and Narcissa each took a straw and lit it from the large candle on the table representing their family, and both added their flame to light the three smaller candles.

_"Will you guard and protect them from injury and harm to the best of your abilities, even that of your own lives?"_

"We will." Lucius and Narcissa moved to cross their wands over Harry's wand and the roses, then stepped back.

_"Will you accept their blood into your own, and share yours with them, granting them all rights, inheritances, and responsibilities of being members of your family?"_

"We will. We desire to share blood with these children, binding us to them and them to us. Making us all one family that cannot be parted. We do so avow, witnessed by those present."

Lucius and Narcissa step forward as they speak, and present their right hands to Albus, palm up. He picks up the etched silver bowl and the Athame. Holding the bowl below, he slices quickly across each of their palms and they turn their hands so the welling blood drips into the bowl. The witnesses step forward and cast healing spells on the cuts, before the parents step back.

The children are brought forward by their godparents, the palm of each child presented. Albus repeats the process with each child, casting slight _Numbing Spells_ on the toddlers first. Cuts healed, and toddlers soothed, Lucius and Narcissa came forward again and accepted the twins, standing in front of the altar, Harry between them. The godparents remained where they were, and the witnesses returned to their places.

Albus poured a few drops of sacred water and into the bowl, spelled the athame clean and set it aside. Lifting the bowl, he held it aloft in one hand, and his wand in the other, as he spoke the Binding Spell.

_ "Sanguis Ligare. Omnis proles sanguis ligare pro omnis parentes saguis. Habere primus sanguis ab solus. Copulare atque anudare omnis proles pro omnis parentes. Anudare familia in iurare ab caeremonia in ab amare. ** So mote it be!"_

All present answered as one. "So mote it be!"

Smoke rose from the bowl, and as Albus set it back on the table, it was apparent the contents had vanished as part of the spell. Albus spoke again.

_"Who comes to accept the honor of being Godparents to these children?"_

The godparents step forward to flank the parents and children. "We do."

_"If you are so called upon in the future, to assume your place to care for your charges in the same manner as their parents have vowed, will you fulfill it to your utmost ability?"_

"We will. We do so avow, witnessed by those present."

_"By what names will these children be known in the Wizarding Worlds?"_

Mr. Pickering steps forward, opening the parchment scroll, to verify the names as they are spoken. Narcissa spoke first, indicating the child in her arms.

"Our daughter shall from this day forward, be know in the Wizarding World, as Zoe' Vivienne Narcissa Malfoy."

Lucius spoke next, indicating the child in his arms. "Our youngest son, shall from this day forward, be know in the Wizarding World, as Sasha Philippe Lucien Malfoy."

Then both parents placed a hand on Harry's shoulders, as Lucius spoke. "Our middle son, and heir to the Malfoy Line, shall be know from this day forward, in the Wizarding World, as Haralde James Lucien Abraxus _Potter_-Malfoy, as he is to remain the acknowledged heir of the Potter and Evans Family Lines."

Albus looked to Mr. Pickering, who nodded, before rolling the scroll up and stepping back.

_ " From this moment forward, these children shall be known by these names. Parents, accept your children into the circle of your love. Godparents, take your place as guardian of these children and support for the parents. Congratulations, and may the Gods and Goddesses rain many blessings down upon you!"_

The new family and the godparents stepped three paces back from the altar, and waited while Albus concluded the ceremony, beginning with dismissing the corners.

_ "We dismiss you now, Oh spirits of air, and ask you to return to your elemental home harming none as you go and taking with you our thanks for your attendance."_

_ "We dismiss you now, Oh spirits of earth, and ask you to return to your elemental home harming none as you go and taking with you our thanks for your attendance."_

_ "We dismiss you now, Oh spirits of fire, and ask you to return to your elemental home harming none as you go and taking with you our thanks for your attendance."_

_ "We dismiss you now, Oh spirits of water, and ask you to return to your elemental home harming none as you go and taking with you our thanks for your attendance."_

Facing forward toward the altar, he continued.

****_"Dear Ladies, Brigid, Habonia, Eostre, and Lord Iovantucarus, we thank you for your Attendance in our Sacred Circle and ask your blessings on this family and on the bindings we have performed here this night. Please return now to your areas of governance, harming none as you go and taking with you our thanks and love. Blessed be!"_

All present answered as one. "Blessed be!"

The Ministry witnesses stepped forward, presenting the parchments for signing. When that was finished, the Ministry Seal of Records appeared on the parchments, which immediately duplicated themselves, rolled up, and disappeared in a flash of light to be filed at the Ministry, and at the solicitors' offices for the Malfoy, Potter, and Evans Estates.

Albus' role as Officiant was now done, and he smiled at the Malfoy's and their new children, and at each of the Godparents, with tears of joy welling in his eyes. Holding his arms out toward those gathered, he spoke officially, one final time.

"May blessing be upon those who have come to share in the joy of this family this night. Merry meet and merry part, and merry meet again. Please come forward and share your good wishes with the new family."

Everyone moved forward as if released from a spell, to surround and congratulate the new family, sharing hugs, kisses, and handshakes. Harry accepted the signs of affection and joy, but he only had eyes for the spirits hovering with Albus, as he moved toward the group.

Tbc...

__

****************************

** _"Bind this blood. Each child's blood bind to each parents' blood. Retain the first blood of the last [heir]. Join and unify each child to each parent. Unify this family in a vow of respect and love."_

_****************************_

Haralde James Lucien Abraxus Potter-Malfoy

Zoe' Vivienne Narcissa Malfoy

Sasha Philippe Lucien Malfoy


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

Severus and Sebastian emerged from the Floo in the Entrance Hall. Sebastian nearly vibrated with excitement as he stood still waiting for his father to cast _Cleaning Spells_ over their robes, and give him permission to go find His Hawwy.

"All right my son. You may go now--but--"

Sebastian had taken a step then stopped, and looked back at his father.

"Remember your manners, and do not run through the Manor." Severus admonished.

"Yes, Papa."

Severus lips tipped up into a warm smile, as he gently stroked his hand over his son's soft curls. "Off with you now."

He watched his son hurry up the winding stairs toward the private wings. He'd experienced a growth spurt in the few months since the Adoption Ceremony, which had necessitated having the tailor visit their home, since Sebastian still refused to set foot in Hampton Courtagain. He'd reached the maximum of the self-sizing robes he'd worn for the last two years. The tawny curls now touched the back of the boy's shoulders, but he still adamantly refused to let it be tied back on a daily basis. It looked so much like Davidh's had.

Severus sighed, as he followed one of the elves to Lucius' private office. They had several investments to discuss, and they would discuss his research into development of a potion or potions to treat Draco's madness. Healers Granger-Weasley and Longbottom would be joining them later to discuss possible Muggle research and treatments, which could possibly be used with Wizarding treatments.

pqpqpqpq

Sebastian hurried down the hall to Harry's rooms. One of the elves stepped out of the suite, closing the door behind her. Seeing the boy approach, she smiled and curtsied.

"Master Harry is in the Observatory, Master Sebastian. Flora will have tea and biscuits brought up."

"Thank you, Flora!" Sebastian said as he spun and headed for the stairs to the fourth floor.

Lucius' grandfather's great-uncle Caesarius Copernicus Bronte', had been passionate about Astronomy, prompting him to have the large roomy circular room and the tower it sat atop, built on the very back of the Manor. The man had been responsible for a substantial amount of information contained in some of the reference texts used at Hogwarts and Beaubaton's.

After the attack in Hampton Court, Harry had regressed and refused to leave the Manor again, not even to just go into the gardens. After consulting with his healer, Narcissa suggested opening the fourth floor wing to the observatory again. She decided, with the agreement of the psych-healer and Lucius, that if their oldest adopted son would not go outside for fresh air and sun, then the outside would come to him. With the walls covered with huge windows meeting a ceiling of windows, it let in plenty of sunshine and an unimpeded view of outside, when the window framing was charmed to become invisible.

Narcissa had instructed the elves to fill the room with living plants and small trees. Small planters of live flowers, many of them roses and lilies, were mingled in with the rest. She had personally transfigured cushy comfortable furniture in muted natural tones and rugged oak tables and cabinets. Large soft pillows in deeper and slightly brighter colors, lay on the couches and chairs and in small piles on the stone floor. A large round woven area rug covered the majority of the floor.

Small songbirds had been given free reign in the room, flitting from trees to bushes around the room, filling it with merry song. Spells had been cast to contain them within the huge room, provide for their every need, and to keep everything clean. The three Welsh Corgipuppies Sirius and Remus had gifted Harry and the twins with, after the ceremony, met Sebastian at the door, barking and wiggling with excitement.

"Down!" Sebastian commanded as he pushed the puppies down off of his legs. They were still being trained, so they did get down and stopped moving enough to allow their ears to be scratched.

"Hello, Sebastian." Harry greeting him from where he was curled up in one of the huge plush chairs near one of the windows.

Sebastian stood and walked across the room. "Hi Hawry!"

Harry shifted and held his arms out, prompting the boy to climb into his lap, and wrap his small arms around his neck. He hugged the child to him tightly, relishing holding one of the children he had come to care for very much. Feeling a sloppy kiss on his cheek, he smiled.

Sitting back, Sebastian studied his friend he hadn't seen for over a fortnight. Harry had filled out a bit, thanks to specially prepared meals, supplemented with _Nutrient Potions_. But he was a bit pale, and there were faint dark smudges under his eyes. He looked tired.

"You having bad dweams, Hawry?" Sebastian's dark eyes reflected concern. "I will ask Papa if I can sweep over wif you, K?"

"Thank you, Sebastian." He cupped the small face and dropped a kiss on the boy's nose. "I appreciate your concern, but you can't sleep here every night. Miss Hermione and Mr. Neville just need to have your Papa make me a different potion to help me sleep."

"K..." Sebastian looked crestfallen.

"But, I'm sure an occasional sleepover with the twins wouldn't go amiss. We could have the elves make a bed of comforters and pillows up here, so we can see the stars. I'm sure they would even provide a magical fire so I can make you MuggleS'mores after the twins are asleep in their cots."

"Really?" Sebastian's expression lightened considerably, then it became thoughtful with a slight frown. "What are S'mores?"

"Oh, they are a Muggle treat Miss Hermione introduced me to when we were in school together." He smiled to himself, thinking of that Summer Hols evening at the Burrow, where she had introduced him and all of the Weasley's to the treat.

"I certainly hope you were planning on informing me first, before you immerse my son in a sugar rush of epic proportions."

They both looked up at the serious purr of the deep voice, to see Severus crouched in the doorway, alternately petting the puppies. His expression was serious, but defied by the amused glint in his dark eyes.

"Papa! Hawwy's gonna make me S'mores an'--an' we're goin' to sweep hewre an' look at tha stars!" He wiggle excitedly where he sat onHarry's knee. "Hawve you had S'mores, Papa?"

Severus glanced at Harry, who gave him a small amused smile. He raised an eyebrow briefly then looked back to his son. "Once, my son. One of the few happy memories I have of my childhood, thanks to my dear friend, Lily."

Severus didn't need to look up to know that Harry's eyes had widened in surprise. He knew very few people had talked to the young man about his mother. Since his father had been so extroverted, everyone was quick to tell Harry about him. Perhaps it was past time he learned how special a person and how gifted a witch his mother had been. Severus knew he still missed his best friend dearly, even after all these years.

He strode across the room, Ceri, Harry's puppy, in his arms, and Seren and Alun following along, running circles around his feet. Sitting down in the companion chair, he settled Ceri on his lap and continued to pet him. A firm look from him had Seren and Alun laying down at his feet, heads resting on their front paws.

"Papa! When can I sweep over wif Hawry?"

Sebastian moved around until he sat sideways on Harry's lap, his head resting on Harry's shoulder, facing toward his father. Wrapping an arm around Sebastian, Harry slowly rubbed his hand up and down Sebastian's arm, as he leaned his cheek against the soft curls. His other arm was pulled across Sebastian's lap and he felt a small hand mimic the petting movement on his arm. He watched Severus out of the corners of his eyes, as he listened to the interchange between father and son. His eyes drifted closed as the familiar voices lulled him into relaxing completely.

When he awoke a few hours later, he blinked blearily. It would be another week before the vision in his damaged eye would revert again. Noticing Sebastian gone from his lap, replaced by a warm afghan, he looked around and noticed Severus still sitting in the same chair, all three puppies now asleep on his lap in a small puppy pile. Severus' elbows rested on the arms of the chair, his hands folded on his upper chest, as he leaned back, looking out the huge windows opposite, studying the now star-filled sky.

Harry shifted and rubbed his face. He frowned when he realized he'd been asleep for several hours, making him a poor host to his guests.

"Do you finally feel well-rested, Harry?" Severus spoke without taking his gaze from the sky.

"I apologize--"

Severus gaze moved to Harry immediately. "Don't. You obviously needed the rest. I've left your modified Sleeping Draught with Narcissa. Please contact me if you have any problems with it, or have any questions. Use the standard dosage as you did with the previous potions."

He watched as Harry's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Thank you, Severus." Harry spoke quietly. "Where's Sebastian?"

"When he also fell asleep, I took him to our room."

"He is such a special child, Severus. You are very lucky to have him as your son. Thank you again for allowing me to get to know him. Time spent with him gives me many happy memories to savor. He is everything I wish I'd been as a child."

"Thank you. He is very much like his Da... Davidh was also a very special person. I will be honest. At first I wasn't sure he should be troubling you during your recovery. But--when we realized, he was, in fact--helping--you in your healing process... well, I had to reconsider. I've noticed how close the two of you have become, and, it has been good for Sebastian as well."

Harry wasn't sure what to say. Luckily, one of the elves appeared, a large tray hovering at her side.

"Mistress has asked Fauna to bring the Masters the evening meal, so they may eat here. Mistress says the Masters are to enjoy their time in the Observatory. Master Sebastian is iating with the Master and the Mistress, and the babies."

She conjured a table and two chairs, and setting it quickly with the meal and tea, before disappearing without another word. The men stared at each other for a moment, a bit caught off guard. What was Narcissa up to? Severus lifted each puppy into his arms and rose, before placing them onto the warm spot left by his body heat. They whined faintly and burrowed back into a pile, drifting back into a deep sleep. He turned to Harry, and held out a hand to help the younger man up.

"Shall we then?"

Harry looked in surprise at the outstretched hand before grasping it and allowing Severus to pull him to his feet. "Smells wonderful. I wonder what the elves made."

Harry's stomach growled as they settled into the chairs on either side of the table. Severus smirked at his blush, as he banished the covers from the large dinner plates, and filled wine glasses from the bottle already open on the table. Neither noticed the falling stars that crossed the sky in that moment.

Tbc...

****************************************************

Seren = Welsh female name, means 'star'.

Ceri = Welsh unisex name, means 'to love'. Harry's puppy.

Alun = Welsh male name, means 'handsome'.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

Narcissa hurried down the hall, turning the corner, and stopped. The library doors were standing open, Harry standing still, just inside, his back to her. She watched him for a few moments, curious. When he didn't move, she approached him, speaking so he would know she was there.

"Harry?" Circling him, she stopped facing him, looking down into his face, as she placed a gentle hand against his cheek.

He blinked, returning focus to his eyes and he looked up at her, sheepishly. "Sorry, Cissa."

"It's alright, Dear. What book were you looking for?"

She waited patiently, while he seemed to be contemplating.

His shoulders slumped and she heard a deep sigh. "I actually couldn't decide what I wanted to read. Nothing seems to catch my interest anymore."

She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and guided him out into the hall, the library doors closing behind them. "I've been there myself a time or two. But, your assistance would be much appreciated, as I am on my way to the kitchens to give the menus for dinner for the next week. I've been having a difficult time deciding on several of the dishes, and thought you might like to help me."

That produced a small smile. "I'd like that."

"Splendid! Why don't you run on ahead, then. I will meet you, after I've checked to see if the Owlpost has arrived yet."

He nodded then hurried on down the hall. She watched him until he entered the stairs to the kitchens, before hurrying to Lucius' office. This was the fourth time today she had found him like that, and it had been the same for the past fortnight. He still wouldn't go outside, startled at every unexpected noise, and had been becoming more and more depressed over the last few months, since that awful day. He spent almost all of his time between the Observatory and his rooms. His Mind Healer has said this could happen, but it should abate with the potion; only, it hadn't.

She was very concerned. She hoped Lucius hadn't left for the Ministry yet, as she turned and Apparated.

pqpqpqpq

Severus stood from where he'd been kneeling at the hearth. Lucius and Cissa were very concerned about Harry. It seemed his potion was not working sufficiently, and his emotional well-being had declined. He was not pleased that he hadn't been told sooner and he made Lucius aware of such. There was no reason that Harry should suffer when Severus could easily adjust his potion for better results.

"Wha's wrong, Papa?" Sebastian asked as he entered the room.

"Harry's potion isn't working as it should, so I need to go see him, after I brew a new potion according to these adjustments his healer recommended."

"So, we're goin' to the Manor?" Sebastian's voice was hopeful as his eyes lit up.

Severus smiled at his son. "Yes, my Son, but not until after dinner."

Sebastian followed Severus as he headed for his lab, trotting to keep up with his Papa's long stride.

"Papa, why does Hawwry need the potion?"

"Your Harry is not feeling happy."

"Why, Papa?" Sebastian entered the lab, as his Papa held the door open.

"Remember when I told you someone hurt him again?" Severus began setting out potion ingredients and the cauldron and other tools he would need, as his son took his usual place in the corner on his stool.

Sebastian nodded. "The bad man who took my Hawwry."

"He needs help to feel better, to help him feel safe, so he can enjoy his new life."

"I can do that better than a potion, Papa!"

"And how would you do that, my Son?" Severus stifled a smirk, though he currently had his back to his son.

"He can play with me. He can read books to me an' the babies. He can walk the doggies with me too."

"That sounds like a good plan, but how are you going to convince him to go outside. Even Lucius and Cissa can't convince him to leave the manor." He was very curious about how his son would answer.

The little boy put his little finger to his lips, pondering like he saw his Papa do so often. "We could pick flowers for Auntie Cissa an' Miss Mione. Or find potion 'gredients!"

"Hmmm..." Severus raised an eyebrow as he looked at his son. "That just may work, but, you will have to be very persuasive, my little potions apprentice."

Standing tall and smiling, "I can 'cause Hawwry wubs me!"

"Very well, then. But we will speak with Lucius and Cissa first. We must be very Slytherin about this."

"Oh Papa. I can be vewry Sliverin!"

"That means I have taught you well, then."

"'Course you have, Papa!" Sebastian beamed at him, causing him to chuckle. Wiggling on his seat, he leans to try and see around his Papa to the cauldron. "How long u'til the potion is done?"

Severus gave the cauldron one last counterclockwise stir and set the rod aside, casting _Safety__ and Monitoring Charms_ over the simmering potion. "It needs to simmer while we eat, then I will bottle it so we can take it to Harry."

pqpqpqpq

Narcissa had eagerly accepted the new potion for Harry and had gone to store it, while Severus, retaining one bottle, followed his son up the stairs. He'd had an interesting discussion with her and Lucius. He shook his head as he watched Sebastian try to hurry up the stairs without running. He so loved to come and see Harry, and spend time with him, and the twins. The child really needed siblings... Severus' eyes widened. Merlin! Where had that thought come from?

Barking and yipping drew his attention to the landing above, where Sebastian knelt to great the pups. The dogs had grown considerably since they'd last visited, and Sebastian was having difficulty not being knocked down for a thorough impromptu tongue-bath. The excited laughter indicated he didn't seem concerned at the prospect.

Severus reached the landing and stopped next to boy and dogs, looking down in amusement. "Come along, Sebastian, before you're unable to get up."

"'Kay Papa." Sebastian got back to his feet, brushing off and straightening his clothes, as Severus cast a _Cleansing Spell_. Sebastian then patted his leg and called the dogs to follow him and his Papa down the corridor to Harry's rooms.

Severus knocked lightly on the door before opening it. His hand on Sebastian's shoulder kept the boy from bolting into the room. He shushed the dogs, motioning them to sit and be silent. As the room was revealed, they looked toward the bed first. Seeing it empty and unmussed, their gaze traveled the room to find it's occupant in one of the largewindowseats, gazing out the window. Since their presence hadn't been acknowledged, it gave Severus a moment to study Harry.

He reclined in the recess of the window, legs bent as he leaned back against a couple of large throw pillows, his arms wrapped around another against his chest. His head was tipped back limply against the pillows as his gaze was fixed absently on something outside.

Several books and magazines lay forgotten on the floor, as well as a lunch and tea tray, that appeared untouched.

The expression on his face was forlorn and pained, which was only emphasized by the red puffiness around his eyes and his nose, and the tear tracks drying on his cheeks. His bottom lip was quite red and swollen, since he'd been worrying it with his teeth within an inch of it's life. As they watched, fresh tears appears, and Harry released a stuttering sigh. That sound alone spoke volumes, and Severus felt his heart break.

Sebastian looked up at his father, his eyes filling with tears, and asked quietly. "Papa, why is Hawwry so sad?"

Severus pulled a crisply pressed and folded white handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to his son. "Go give him some of your special love, My Son. I will call for fresh tea, and sandwiches." He sent the dogs to their pillow by the bed, then left to summon a house elf.

Walking quietly up to the windowseat, Sebastian laid a hand on Harry's leg so he wouldn't be startled as he joined Harry on the window seat. Harry's head turned swiftly toward his visitor, a startled look on his face. Quickly swiping at his face, he sat up and tried to smile.

"Sebastian! Noone told me you were visiting today!"

The boy looked at him sadly, as he crawled into Harry's lap and began to wipe at his face with the handkerchief. When he was done, he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Don't be sad, Hawwry. Don't cry. Papa an' me--we'll make it bett'r. Papa made you a new potion to make the sad go 'way."

Harry blinked as new tears prickled his eyes, and he buried his face in Sebastian's hair as he wrapped his arms around the precious little boy and hugged him back. This was the scene Severus returned to after having one of the house elves bring a fresh tray. He stood in the doorway and watched his son comfort the tormented young man, in the way he knew best--with love and affection. Sebastian pulled back a bit and peppered Harry's face with kisses. Yes, his son definitely had a heart like his Da's.

Sebastian continued kissing Harry until a genuine smile began to form on the young man's face, then he sat back and looked at him, a huge smile on his own face. "Hawwry feewlbett'r now?"

"Yes, Sebastian. Much better, thank you. I always feel better when you come visit me."

"Good!" He bounced excitedly, as he looked at his Papa. "Look Papa! Hawwry is bett'r!"

Severus approached them and stopped, his hands folded behind his back, and a small smile on his face. "Yes, I see, Sebastian. You have again worked your magic. Well done."

"Hello, Severus." Harry's cheeks were a bit pink at he looked up at his former professor, and now, friend. "What brings the two of you to see me today?"

Severus reached into his pocket and held out a small bottle. "Narcissa tells me that your potion was not effective. I have consulted with your Healers and formulated an improved one. This should have a significant effect in relieving your symptoms. Please contact me if you have any adverse reactions or continue to suffer even the smallest residual of your symptoms."

Harry accepted the bottle, as one of the house elves appeared with a spoon and a glass of water.

"You may take a half-dose right now, then continue tomorrow morning with the regular dose, twice daily, as previously prescribed." Severus instructed, as he handed Harry the spoon. " You should start feeling it's effects within approximately thirty minutes."

Accustomed to taking Severus' potions, already trusting in their safety and high quality, he just nodded and poured the corrected amount. Swallowing it, with a minimum of reaction, he reached for the glass of water and held out the spoon and bottle to the house elf.

"Thank you, Severus. I know it will work. Your potions always do."

"I appreciate your praise, Harry. But, I must correct you, in that, I have had potions that did not perform as expected. But that has only served to make me work harder to improve them. And you do not need to thank me, as it is my job, and my desire, to provide your potions."

Just then, a large tray bearing tea and plates of sandwiches and biscuits appeared on the nearby table.

"Well, Sebastian has showered you with affection. I have provided you with an improved potion. Now I believe, a healthy meal is called for." Severus looked pointedly at the abandoned tray on the floor, just as it disappeared to the kitchens.

Harry looked a bit sheepish, but followed Severus and Sebastian to the table.

Tbc...


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

A few weeks later, Harry was indeed feeling much better. It had taken considerable coaxing, even on Sebastian's part, but Harry finally ventured out into the gardens, and he had plenty of company. The twins sat comfortably in the double pram Harry was pushing, as Sebastian skipped along at his side, and the pups, _Seren, Ceri,_ and _Alun, _ran circles around them, chasing each other. Narcissa, Lucius, and Severus watched discreetly from the veranda doors. Narcissa, overcome with the joy of seeing Harry feeling better and finally enjoying an afternoon walk outside, periodically dabbed at her eyes with a lacy handkerchief. Lucius had one arm around his wife and the other arm casually across Severus' shoulders. He looked quite pleased as well.

"Your potions, and your son's huge heart. Quite a potent treatment, my friend. One perfectly suited to cure our Harry."

"Indeed, Luc. But, I believe it is my son who has had the most effect on him. He loves Harry very much, and I believe Harry loves him too. That, is something I cannot put in a potion, no matter how successful a Potions Master I am."

"Ah, Severus... but you don't have to put it in a potion to share it with him." Narcissa replied quietly, never taking her eyes from the children in the garden.

Lucius gave her a knowing look before returning his gaze to the gardens without looking at Severus. Severus looked over at her, his eyes narrowed a bit, as he wondered if she'd suddenly become an accomplished _Legilimens_.

pqpqpqpq

After that day, Harry took a walk in the gardens every afternoon for at least an hour, weather permitting. Sometimes he went alone, with just the dogs for company, and on others, he took the twins, pushing them in the pram, as he described the flora and fauna to them, much to their apparent delight.

When schedules permitted, Narcissa and Lucius would join him, chatting encouragingly with him about what he might like to do with his future. And whenever Sebastian visited, he was always at Harry's side. Severus had yet to join him, at least until today. Narcissa had pushed him out the veranda doors with orders to keep Harry company, since Sebastian apparently was experiencing the beginnings of a cold, and she insisted he needed pampering, _inside_ the manor.

Coincidentally, the twins were also inside today; already enjoying their afternoon naps. Severus didn't think it was a coincidence at all, but he knew better than to question Cissa about it.

He could see Harry, several yards away, sitting on a bench under a small group of trees. The afternoon was on the cool side, so Harry was wrapped in warm outer robes in a pleasing shade of deep green, that he just knew would accentuate the young man's eyes. His mother's eyes. Yes, they were his mother's, but they were also Harry's eyes; because they showed depths of emotion and pain he'd never seen in Lily's eyes.

He thought as he slowly walked, of all the things he knew Harry had gone through, and he was sure there were many others he wasn't aware of. Those things, both good and bad, had molded the young man in front of him, rather than destroy him. It amazed him how Harry could still look at others in a positive way, with a level of compassion and caring he shouldn't be capable of. How he had managed to avoid a fate similar to Riddle's, escaped him. The Goddess had made sure that Harry had more of his mother in him than his father.

If he'd had more of James Potter in him, the world would have seen another Dark Lord. And possibly worse than Riddle ever thought to be. He was very grateful that had not occurred.

He studied Harry as he drew closer, since Harry was distracted, staring off into the distance. The breeze ruffled the dark hair, long now that Harry had let it grow. The flush of color on his cheeks from the chill was an improvement over the wan pallor he'd sported for so long. The heavy robes masked his body, but Severus knew, from speaking with Cissa, and with Hermione and Neville, that Harry had begun to finally put on some weight again. It seemed the small addition of an appetite inciter to his _Nutrient Potion_ had helped. He smiled at that. Harry would have been unhappy about it if he'd known, but Cissa, Luc, Sirius, and Remus, had all insisted, and the healers had thought it a good idea. If he'd gotten any thinner, they would have had to resort to less pleasant methods of getting food into him to increase his weight and his immunity. Overall, Harry looked well, if still a bit tired at times.

He stopped a few feet from the bench, and cleared his throat to announce his presence. Harry turned at the sound and smiled up at him.

"Severus! What brings you out here, in such chilly weather? I'd imagine you'd be brewing away on a day like this."

He answered, giving a quirky smile, "Do I need a reason to visit a friend?"

A light blush appeared on Harry's cheeks. "O-Of course not! Would you join me for a walk. Cissa is adamant I get my daily exercise...though surprisingly, the twins are down for their kip early today."

"And Sebastian has a runny nose. Must be something going around. He's not happy that he has to stay inside. Narcissa insisted on pampering him."

"She'll take good care of him. I'll miss the children's company immensely, but, I have your company to make up for it." Harry rose to join Severus on the stone walkway. "I can't complain."

"You are looking better, Harry. How do you feel?"

"A bit better lately. A little hungrier too. I actually finished my lunch today. Moine says I've gained half a stone in the last month."

"That's good, Harry. A good healthy appetite will do wonders for you in the long run."

"Yeah." He chuckled. "It definitely makes everyone--including the house elves--happy."

"Everyone just wants to see you happy and healthy again." Severus replied, casting _Warming Charms_ over both of them.

"Does that include you too, Severus." Harry asked, his voice quieter and his eyes on the path.

The question almost startled him, catching him off guard, it was so unexpected. "Of course it does, Harry! I care about you, and your well-being--just as Sebastian does."

"Sebastian tells me often that he loves me--and I have come to love him--as the son I wished I had. Does that bother you, Severus?"

Severus stopped walking and turned to face Harry, as the younger man turned to him. The green eyes held hesitancy; the semblance of a question the young man was afraid to ask. He had an intuition of what that question was, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to give the answer yet, either to himself, or to Harry.

"Merlin, no! Sebastian is a child with an abundance of love and affection to give. The more he gives, the more he has. A trait he inherited from his _Da_. It makes him very happy, as it does those around him--as I'm sure you've experienced."

They began walking again, Severus' words breaking the tense moment.

"Most definitely. Without his visits, I may not have healed as well as I have."

"Everyone would agree with that assessment--including myself."

"Coming from one who was once so contrary, that is indeed high praise." Harry smirked.

"Insufferable brat." Severus mumbled.

"Git." Harry snickered, as they continued to walk together through the garden.

Three pairs of eyes watched from the windows.

"Aun'ie Cissa, wiwll Hawwry be my new _Da_ an' brin' me bro'der's an' sist'rs like Zoe' an' Sasha?" Sebastian asked, wide eyes looking up at Narcissa and Lucius.

He sneezed and Cissa cast a gentle _Cleansing Spell_ on his little red nose, before pulling the woven throw closer around him. Lucius picked him up, and the three of them moved to sit on the settee by the fire.

"If the Goddess is willing, child. We can only hope and ask in our prayers to her. Harry and your Papa would make each other very happy. They just don't know it yet."

He sniffled and rubbed at his nose. "Ah cou'd tewll dem!"

Lucius chuckled and Narcissa smiled.

"I'm afraid that wouldn't work, Sebastian. In matters of the heart, one must be Slytherin, or it will scare the two people apart. You are a bit young yet, but I will try to explain."

Lucius situated Sebastian between the two of them, as his wife encouraged the boy to drink some herbal tea.

"Both of them have been hurt in the past by people they cared deeply for. So they are very cautious; not wanting to be hurt again, but, as friends, not wanting to hurt each other either. So, if anyone were to help them along..." He gave Narcissa a knowing glance over Sebastian's head. "... they would have to do it quietly, carefully, and without Harry and your Papa finding out."

"An' tha's bein' Slyverwin?"

Lucius and Narcissa both chuckled at that.

"Yes, Sebastian, that is most definitely being Slytherin."

Sebastian grinned widely, proud of himself, at least until a small bout of sneezing overcame him. Lucius produced a linen handkerchief and helped him cover his mouth and nose. Once it was over, Sebastian's face clean and dry again, Lucius scooped him up.

"Cissa dear, I believe we need one of Sev's potions. I will meet you in Sebastian's room."

Narcissa called for one of the house elves to retrieve the proper potions, and headed upstairs behind her husband.

pqpqpqpq

Thankfully, Sebastian was feeling better in a matter of days, due mainly to the minor type of cold he'd suffered, though he seemed to bask in the fussing and pampering of his Auntie and Uncle, as his Father watched, in amusement. Harry and the twins were forbidden from contact with Sebastian for fear they would become ill, as well. Narcissa had been adamant, and Hermione had backed her up.

By the time he'd been allowed to spend time outside again, a week later, he was a bundle of pent-up energy. His first outing was a walk in the gardens with Harry and his Papa, and he couldn't wait. Standing by the veranda doors, he was bouncing on the balls of his feet, his outer robes already donned and buttoned.

The twins had been brought down, already wearing their robes, and Narcissa was currently making them comfortable in their pram, amidst their own excited squeals. Lucius would be joining his wife to take their young ones for a walk today; allowing some 'special bonding time' for Harry, Severus, and Sebastian, on their walk. Lucius entered the room with Harry a few moments later.

"Harrwy! Huwrry so we can go walk! Com'n Papa!" Sebastian called out excitedly, as he moved closer to the doors and reached for the handles.

"Patience, My Son. The gardens will still be there." He turned to Harry. "Good afternoon, Harry. You're looking quite chipper today."

"We're coming Sebastian." Harry chuckled as he spoke. "My sleep has been better these last few days. It seems the adjustments you made to my potions has made a difference."

"I am pleased to hear that. I will have to annotate my journal when I return to my lab."

"I'm happy to be of service--as your lab rat." Harry smirked, receiving a raised eyebrow in return, though there was no ire behind it.

Lucius closed his heavy outer robes and ushered Narcissa and the twins to the door. "Come Sebastian. You may walk with us until they are ready." He smiled down at the boy as he opened the doors.

Sebastian looked back at his Papa and Harry, then back up at his Uncle. " 'kay, Unc'a Lucius."

"It'll be fine. Let's let them have a little time together." He winked at his nephew, as Narcissa muffle a tiny laugh beside him.

Sebastian's eyes grew big with realization, as he looked at the two men talking quietly a few feet away, then looked back up at his Uncle again with a big smile. Leaning up, he whispered in Lucius' ear.

"Are we bein' Slyverwin, Unc'a Lucius?"

Lucius nodded with a grin and straightened. Opening the doors he ushered his family out, holding Sebastian's hand, and looked back briefly, a knowing smirk on his face. If all went well, in a few months, Cissa would be planning another ceremony for the family; this time, a joyous bonding.

When Harry and Severus finally made it out to the gardens, forty-five minutes later, they walked and talked for another three hours, totally engrossed in each other. This was something the others were grateful for since it enabled them to watch from a distance, noting the progress the two men were making toward becoming more comfortable together. When Sebastian asked if he shouldn't go walk with them, Narcissa suggested they'd been out long enough and some cocoa and biscuits sounded wonderful, and they headed back to the manor.

pqpqpqpq

Severus stopped in midstep, "Where is Sebastian?"

Harry stopped and looked around. "I noticed Sebastian leaving with Luc and Cissa and the twins, before we came out. I assumed he would join us. It seems we were so engrossed in our discussion--"

"Indeed. I find this quite distressing, that I wouldn't notice his absence."

"Severus," Harry put a hand on the older wizard's arm, as he looked up at him. "if he were in any danger--or whatever--you would sense it immediately. He is fine. Look."

Severus' gaze followed where Harry pointed, and watched Lucius guiding Narcissa and the children back toward the manor. His son skipped happily along beside Lucius. Just then Lucius turned and waved, giving a nod, as if to say we're fine, before entering the veranda doors with the others.

"See, he's just fine. Knowing Luc and Cissa, they kept him with them to give us some time alone."

Severus snorted. "You may be right."

"Come'on. I want to finish walking the perimeter of the gardens before it starts getting dark."

pqpqpqpq

Harry turned the corner and walked toward the small cafe', reaching up to adjust the dark grey wool Gable fedora he wore, making sure his scar was covered. Hermione had gifted him with it, suggesting it was a classy way to hide his scar and help change his look when he went out. Of course, the rectangular black plastic framed glasses he also wore helped.

When Hermione had, with Neville's help, finally convinced him to leave the manor for a shopping trip, to Muggle London, she'd helped him to choose a new wardrobe and build a new look for himself; one that would give him some anonymity when he ventured out in the Wizarding World. Noone had seen him publicly in quite some time and his appearance had matured. It was the perfect opportunity to build a new, more mature look to go with his new family name; Haralde James Lucien Abraxus Potter-Malfoy.

He had let his hair grow, and braided, it now reached well past his shoulder blades. Lucius had been quite pleased with his choice to honor the old tradition, and took the time to teach him all the special _Haircare Spells_ he had learned and perfected over the years. He'd even grown a goatee in the center of his chin that happened to be about the size of a Galleon. Hermione teased him about it, good-naturedly, asking if he was carrying a baby _Puffskein_ around with him. Narcissa told him it made him look dashing, and Sebastian just thought it was awesome. Severus was surprisingly silent, oddly.

When he had dressed that morning, he'd chosen soft Navy trousers, a brushed cotton dress shirt in pale blue, and a chocolate brown tailored knee-length walking coat. A sleek black leather belt, casual ankle boots, and a funky retro-patterned tie, completed his look, though the tie was worn loosely. Hermione told him he looked like a funky version of an oldHollywood star.

Witches and Wizards walked past him, oblivious as to who he really was. It amazed him, and he was still a bit worried about being recognized. All they saw was a classy dressed young man in tastefully tailored clothing, hat and glasses; sporting a long heavy braid of dark hair down his back. People nodded and smiled at him, but that was it. He shook himself and continued on to the cafe'.

"Hey, Har!" Sirius sported a wide grin and his pale blue eyes showed his pleasure at seeing his godson.

"Wotcher, Siri! Remi!" He replied as he slid into an empty chair at their table, on the patio outside the cafe'.

Remus cast a _Confidentiality Charm_, a variation on a _Silencing Charm_ and _Notice-Me-Not Spell. _Once that was done, Harry leaned over the table to kiss each of his godfathers on the cheek. He'd missed them over the last year and a half, since the 'Incident', as everyone had come to refer to the fiasco with Colin Creevey. Both Sirius and Remus had been very busy, traveling and working for the rights of Were's. They came to the manor as often as they could to visit, and as time went on, convinced Harry to occasionally meet them outside the manor, like today.

The cafe' was run by a friend of Remus', a Were Lynx, they'd helped through a rough legal spot with the Ministry. In return, she protected the privacy of her patrons, especially fellow Were's and their loved ones, and that included the new young Lord Potter-Malfoy.

_Isolde_ appeared at their table, balancing three large mugs and three lunch plates in her hands. "Hello Harry. It's good to see you again. How are you?"

"I'm doing better, thank you. And how is the cafe' doing, Issy?" He asked as he watched her set the mugs and plates down, adding linen napkins and silverware from a pocket in her apron.

"Splendidly! Thank you for your assistance. I couldn't have renovated the place so quickly without your help. The new ovens, sandwiche press, and espresso machine arrived last week. Maybe you'd like a quick tour before you leave later?"

"I'd like that."

"Great! Now, I've brought you something new to try. I've recently added Chai teas to the menu, and this one was a recipe from a friend in the States, that I thought you would enjoy. It's a Pumpkin Spice Chai. Tastes like homemade Pumpkin Pie. I brought the usuals for you two. And three orders of the Indie veggie wrap I just added to the menu. They're on the house. Just let me know what you think."

"Looks good." Harry commented, as he lifted his mug to take a sip. His eyes widened. "Ohhh! This is delicious!"

"Aww, Issy. How about something with meat in it! I'll waste away on this rabbit food." Sirius whined. "Ow! What'd ya do that for, Remi?!"

"For a non-Were, Siri, you eat enough meat for the both of us! A few fresh veggies wouldn't go amiss on that waistline." He poked his lover in the side again. "Can't have you loosing that svelte figure of yours. You'd have to give your leathers away. Besides, you know what they say, 'You are what you eat.' "

Sirius leered at his husband, and waggled his eyebrows, "If that's so then, I guess that means you're--"

Remus picked up half of the veggie wrap from Sirius' plate and shoved it into his mouth, effectively shutting him up. Harry snickered behind his napkin, sharing an amused glance with _Isolde_, as they watched his godfathers.

"I'd best get back inside. The lunch rush is starting and it's always busier than usual when the weather cooperates." She leaned down and kissed Harry's cheek. "Just let me know if you'd like anything else."

After she left, they sat in silence for about twenty minutes, while they ate, the occasional hum of enjoyment being heard. When they all finally sat back, sated and comfortably full, their empty dishes vanished and were replaced by fresh mugs of their chosen beverages.

Remus folded his napkin and laid it on the table. "That was wonderful. I think she will sell quite a few of those. There was just enough spiciness without being overpowering."

"I enjoyed it." Harry added, raising an eyebrow at Sirius.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it was good--but it would be better with some meat in it."

"Siri, you're hopeless." Harry shook his head. "Actually, the wraps can be served with added proteins on request--legumes, grilled fish or poultry, or occasionally a bit of beef or pork, when she gets a good price on it."

"Well, why didn't you bloody well tell me that, so I could have some?!" He winced when Remus swatted the back of his head. "Ow! Quit doing that!"

Hazel eyes twinkled as Remus chuckled. "I will when you grow up, Siri. Honestly, you'd think we were still sitting at Gryffindor Table, in the Great Hall at Hogwarts."

Scowling didn't seem to get him anywhere, so instead, he leaned over and nuzzled his husband's neck, causing Remus to blush and push him back into his seat. "Behave. We're here to visit with Harry."

"Oh, very well." Sirius replied, giving a dramatic sigh, as he winked at his godson.

Harry loved his godfathers, and watching them interact, especially the banter, made him love them all the more. His tension seemed to drain away when he was with them, just as it did at home with Luc, Cissa, the twins, Sebastian... and Severus. His heart flipped a bit when he thought of the older wizard. They'd been spending more and more time together as time went on, which he didn't mind one bit.

"Earth to Harry." Remus' voice broke into his thoughts. "A Galleon for your thoughts."

"Nothing really. Just wandering thoughts."

"Hmmm. Were they wandering anywhere interesting?" There was a mischievous glint in Sirius' eyes.

Remus nudged hm. "Leave him be, Siri. So, Harry, how are you enjoying your investments?"

"It was a grand idea, suggesting I help finance Were's that want to start their own businesses. The 'silent partner' thing is nice. I can help, and I don't have to see my name and all, splashed all over Wizarding media. And being listed as H. J. Lucian Abraxas P. Malfoy, doesn't hurt either. I still can't believe they haven't figured it out yet!" He chuckled.

"Well, count on the Prophet and all the others to live up to their reputations, of being idiots. The Quibbler would be the only one I would trust, and Luna refuses to print anything without your written consent first. Smart witch, that Ravenclaw. Who knew?"

"Yeah, Luna is quite the savvy intelligent witch. The 'Loony act', served her well, especially during the war. And it still does."

"Yeah, Kingsley told me, she's ace during interrogations. The suspects don't know what hit'em!" Sirius added with a snort.

Harry laughed aloud at the mental picture, startling his godfathers. It was the first time in a very long time they'd heard him laugh like that, and it warmed their hearts. It seemed Harry was finally healing.

Tbc...


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

Sebastian walked carefully up the stairs to the Observatory, holding firmly onto the hands of the twins, who toddled to either side of him. He stopped on each step and waited for them to move up, as one of the house elves followed closely behind in case she was needed. They were having another of their special sleepovers with Papa and Harry.

He was so anxious to see what Auntie Cissa and the elves had planned for them. The first one had been a picnic on a huge blanket in the middle of the Observatory, complete with the S'mores Harry had promised, and then later that night, they'd slept in huge hammocks. The twins had had their own cots with protective spells. He'd seen tears in Harry's eyes, when he'd looked at all of it. They'd tried to see how many animals and shapes they could find in the stars, then Papa had taught them about the constellations.

Each sleepover after that had a different theme, making the night so much more fun, and Papa always managed to sneak in a lesson about something. Part of the fun was trying to guess what the newest theme would be. The other thing Sebastian found he looked forward to, was seeing Papa and Harry together. He could tell they really _really _liked each other, even if they didn't seem to realize it. They'd both told him they were friends, but he knew they liked each other lots and lots more than that, even if they said they didn't.

He knew they weren't pretending, just not seeing, like when Mr. Remus had been so busy looking for his glasses that he completely missed that they were on top of his head! He smiled at that memory. Mr. Sirius had laughed so hard he sounded like a big barking dog.

So, he was curious about what tonight's surprise would be. He'd heard Harry telling Papa that Unc'a Lucius had been smiling and acting 'oddly'--whatever that meant--all week. He knew they would have fun. They always did.

Papa said it was almost time for _Samhain_ again. That made Sebastian happy because he always saw his _Da_ on that night, but he didn't tell Papa because it would make him sad. And Papa had been happy again since he'd been spending so much time with Harry. Sebastian decided he would talk to his _Da_ about Harry, again, this year. His _Da_ would be pleased to see Papa happy again. Papa had missed _Da_ so much--as much as he did, but he was sure his _Da_ would want Harry to be part of their family, so Papa wouldn't be sad anymore.

They finally reached the landing and walked through the doors into the huge glass-encased room. Sebastian looked around, his eyes huge and his mouth open in a large 'O', as the twins squealed and clapped their hands.

Huge oak trees grew from the floor around the circular room, along it's perimeter. Their branches reached up toward the ceiling, out toward each other and into the center of the room. The leaves were the rich and brilliant reds, oranges, and golds denoting the time of year--a colorful canopy for their sleepover. There were large patches of grass and soft moss scattered between the large pieces of furniture, and in the center of the room, was a small circular stone fire-pit, surrounded by smooth stone benches. It was dusk, and he could see the beginnings of the night's stars peeking through the leaves overhead.

"Hello, Sebastian!" Harry's voice called cheerfully from the other side of the room. "I see you helped the twins up the stairs. Thank you, that was very kind of you."

"Winny helped, too."

"I see that. Thank you, Winny."

The elf smiled nervously and popped out of sight, as soon as the twins were in their magical playpen. Harry finished what he was doing and approached Sebastian, holding his arms out. The small boy launched himself at Harry with a howl of delight, and they hugged, before going over to see the twins. Harry leaned down and hugged and kissed each of them.

"How're my favorite little brother and sister doing tonight?"

They chattered and squealed at him for a few minutes before finally becoming distracted by some of the magickal toys laying nearby. Harry and Sebastian watched them for a while, until excited barking could be heard coming up the stairs. It wasn't long until all three dogs came barreling into the room, barking and yipping as they raced around the room. This sent the twins into another fit of squeals and giggles, and Sebastian slipped from Harry's arms to chase the Corgies around the room. Harry stood, his arm folded across his chest, as he watched the children and dogs, in amusement.

"If only there were a way to capture all that energy and lock it into a potion. It would be the most powerful elixir available to the elderly and infirm of the Wizarding World." A rich voice spoke behind him, as he noticed the warmth of another behind him.

Harry snorted in amusement and agreement, without turning around. "You mean to tell me that the great Potion Master, Severus Snape, hasn't found a way to bottle the energy of small children and dogs? But you can bottle fame, brew glory, and stopper death."

The last few words dripped with innocence. Harry could hear the amusement in Severus' voice, when he spoke again.

"Indeed. I shall add it to my list of items to accomplish in my lifetime, after curing Lycanthropy, the Hormonal Insanity of Teenagers, and the Hopeless Addiction to Lemon Drops suffered by unnamed Headmasters."

Harry turned, laughing aloud, and looked up at Severus, his eyes dancing. "Oh my. Setting yourself quite the list of impossible tasks! I believe trying to cure Albus would be quite hopeless."

The corner of Severus' mouth twitched and an elegant eyebrow rose. "Indeed."

Just then, all three dogs ran between Severus and Harry's feet, causing them to both take a step back. Severus reached out just in time to prevent a pursuing Sebastian from crashing into his legs.

"Enough, My Son. You will harm yourself, or one of us."

"Yes, Papa." Sebastian looked up at his father, then his gaze dropped to the floor, as Severus' hand grasped his shoulder gently.

Pulling his son to his side, he gave the boy a one-armed hug, which immediately earned him a brilliant smile. Turning to locate the dogs, he whistled once, then barked a command.

"Heel!"

All three dogs reacted immediately as if on a lead, stopping, turning and running to Severus. They all sat in a line next to him waiting for the wizard's next command.

"Basket!"

They immediately trotted over to the three dog beds under one of the trees and laid down.

"Most impressive, Severus." Harry nodded as he commented.

"Of course, they are much easier to train than recalcitrant teenagers... especially Gryffindors."

Harry's gaze darted to Severus' face, a look of surprise on his face. He was met with Severus trying desperately not to smile.

"Hmmm. Seems to me, some of that training wouldn't have gone amiss on some of your Snakes, Severus." He commented with a smirk.

Sebastian's head was turning back and forth as he watched the interchange between his two favorite adults. For the life of him, he had no idea what they were talking about. Their words sounds like they were picking on each other, but they were smiling. He was confused.

"Papa!" He waited until he had his father's attention. "Are you an' Hawwry teasin'?"

A soft hand stroked his hair.

"Of course, we are only teasing each other, Sebastian. We are friends after all, and friends do tease sometimes."

"Is that what Miss Mione does when she puts her hand on her side and shakes her finger at Mr. Gred and Mr. Forge?"

Harry snorted. "N-No, Sebastian. No, that's something else entirely."

Actually smiling this time, Severus led the two of them toward the seating set up nearby. "When Miss Hermione does that, the Mssrs. Weasley are usually in trouble."

"Ohhh..." Sebastian responded. He was well aware of the pranks the Weasley twins were capable of and how they very rarely avoided being caught by their wife.

Sebastian scrunched up his face in thought for a moment, "When they have kids, will they be like them? Always in twouble?"

Harry looked up at Severus. "For Moine's sake, I hope not."

"It would be too much to hope for, I'm afraid." His father answered with a stoic expression.

"At least you no longer teach, Severus. You won't have to suffer through another generation of Weasley's, just Mione's smarts."

"Merlin save me! More know-it-alls!" Severus gasped theatrically, his hand to his heart.

At that point, both Harry and Sebastian dissolved into uncontrollable giggles, which were soon copied by the twins in the playpen at their feet. At about that time, two house elves appeared with their dinner, treats for later, and the children's pajamas.

The beginning of the evening was spent eating something called chili dogs and American chips, or fries as they were called. Harry cut the frankfurters up into tiny pieces for the twins, mashing up the chili a bit, so they could enjoy them too. Both the chili dogs and the fries were a hit with the children.

Severus decided they were 'different' and 'an interesting culinary experience', which caused Harry to just shake his head. There had even been something called root beer, to drink. Harry mentioned that it was often served over scoops of ice cream, to make a float, and at the look on Sebastian's face, he promised they would try it at a future date.

After dinner was finished, a huge blanket, with _Cushioning Charms_, was laid out on the floor, and they spent the next couple hours, playing with the children, wrestling, tickling, chasing, and finally, cuddling and telling stories. The ingredients for the S'mores were brought out, and the magical fire kindled. After casting a ward around it that would keep the children at a safe distance, Harry began making the sweet treats. He made tiny ones so the children would think they were getting a lot even though they weren't. Severus even enjoyed the moderate-sized one Harry built just for him. Harry knew he had a sweet-tooth, though he'd never admit to it.

He sat back later and watched as Harry sat cross-legged on the floor, Sebastian leaning against him, and the twins in his lap. He was running his finger through the gooey warm melted chocolate and marshmallow of a large S'more, and letting the twins take turns sucking the sweet from his finger. Harry watched them closely, making sure the sweet wasn't too hot, or that they wouldn't get too much at once. Sebastian was licking his own fingers, having just finished the second one Harry'd made him.

Harry was so gentle and caring with them, his young siblings; who had almost become his own adopted children. And Sebastian was never left out. He was an integral part of all the activities. If a stranger walked into the room right now, they would assume all three children were Harry's, such a contented and domestic picture they painted.

"I think it's time for three little children to clean up and get ready for bed." Harry summoned a warm flannel, and began washing faces and hands.

"Winny!"

The small elf appeared right in front of where Harry sat with the children, and handed him a second warm damp flannel. "Is Master Harry ready for Winny to tuck the young Masters and Mistress into bed?"

"Please, Winny. Dotty already brought up their pajamas and plushies."

Summoning the sleepwear, Winnie helped Harry change the twins, while Sebastian, being a 'big boy', changed himself. When he was finished, he crawled into Severus' lap and handed him the brush so his Papa could brush his hair.

"Your hair is getting quite long, My Son. May it is time for a haircut...?"

"No!" Sebastian wrapped his arms over his head, effectively halting any brushing that was about to commence. "Wan' to have p'oper Wizard haiwr lik' you, Papa!"

Harry turned from where he'd been kissing his siblings goodnight, and eyed father and son, sitting on the floor. Approaching them, he squatted down in front of Sebastian, his own long braid falling forward over his shoulder.

"What's this? Sebastian, why are you not letting your Papa brush your hair?"

Huge distress-filled eyes looked up at him. "Papa wan's to cut my haiwr!"

Harry looked up at Severus, a questioning eyebrow raised. The older wizard only shook his head in the negative. When Harry's gaze became more piercing, Severus sighed.

"I only commented on how long his hair has gotten and suggested it might be time for a haircut."

Sebastian turned, as best he could with his arms still over his head, stuck out his lower lip and glowered at his Papa. Then he turned back to Harry.

"See!"

Harry reached over and gently pulled Sebastian's arms back down. "Now, let's discuss this calmly, while your Papa brushes your hair for bed."

Sebastian nodded and settled down, staring at his hands in his lap. Harry nodded at Severus who began to slowly brush his son's curls. Once, he was certain the boy was distracted, he looked back up at Severus again, biting his lip in an attempt to not grin in amusement. Severus quirked an eyebrow at him in curiosity.

"Now, tell me, why you wouldn't want your hair cut." Harry asked, looking back down at the boy who was now relaxing, his eyes closed.

"Wan'ta be a p'oper Wizard like Papa. P'oper Wizards have long haiwr." He answered, in a relaxed voice.

"And that is a commendable wish, but you do realize you are still very young, and the custom of growing the hair long doesn't usually take place until a Wizard is in his late teens?"

Sebastian opened his eyes and looked at Harry. "It is?"

"Indeed." Severus added. "I did not grow my hair long until after I met your _Da_, Sebastian. And I hadn't been a teenager in a very long time at that point."

Harry snorted under his breath, earning a harmless glare from the older wizard.

"I didn't grow mine long either until mine and the twins' adoption ceremony."

"Ohh! I remembewr!"

Harry leaned in close to Sebastian and spoke in a conspiratorial whisper, though Severus was still able to hear.

"I'll tell you a little secret. When I was a boy, my Aunt and Uncle hated my hair, because it would never lie down nice and neat. On more than one occasion, my Aunt would cut my hair--shave it short and very close to my scalp. But the next morning, when I awoke, my hair would be back to normal! Wild, unruly cowlicks and all!"

Black eyes widened. "Wow! How'd it do that?"

"My magic. While I slept, my magic would grow my hair back, because it knew I hated having it cut. It made both my Aunt and Uncle very angry, and they punished me several times, but finally they just gave up and left my hair alone. Of course, I didn't figure it all out until much later, after I found out I was a Wizard."

"Papa," Sebastian turned and looked up at Severus. "Can I do that? Make my haiwr grow?"

Severus glanced at Harry, as if to say, _'Now, see what you've done?',_ before answering.

"Only a very powerful Wizard can do things like that without a wand, especially when he doesn't even realize it. But, it can be done with a wand."

Harry interrupted. "That was how my hair grew for the ceremony. Sirius cast the spell on my hair before the _Cleansing Ritual._"

"Papa, I want'a keep my haiwr long, pwease."

"Long hair requires more care, which is why most Wizards don't grow it out until they are almost adults. Are you willing to do everything necessary to take care of it properly? With my help, of course."

Sebastian nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! I will, Papa, I pwomise!"

"I'll help too when you are here, and I'm sure the elves, and your Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius will help too." Harry added with a smile.

"Yay!" Sebastian clapped his hands and gave them both a brilliant smile, that immediately morphed into a huge yawn.

"Ah, time for bed, My Son. He tapped the end of Sebastian's braid with his wand, securing it, then pulled the boy into a hug, kissing the top of his head. "Tell Harry Good Night, then off to bed with you!"

Winny waited nearby, folding back the covers over a bed that had been made on the floor next to the low cots the twins were currently asleep in. The pups were already curled into a 'puppy pile', on the foot of it, asleep as well.

Sebastian stumbled out of Severus' lap and into Harry's open arms. They hugged each other tight, and Harry kissed Sebastian's cheek.

"Wuv you, Hawwry." He mumbled as he stood.

"Love you too." Harry smiled, as he steadied the boy on his feet.

"Wuv you, Papa." Sebastian turned and smiled at his Papa before heading toward where Winny waited.

"I love you too, My Son. May your dreams be blessed."

They watched in silence as the elf helped Sebastian into bed then tucked him in. She hurried over to where they now sat on a bench together by the firepit.

"Master Sebastian is already sleeping. Can Winny get anything else for Masters? Masters' beds are already prepared. More pillows?"

"No thank you, Winny. We are fine. You need your rest too. Good Night." Harry smiled warmly at the little elf.

"Thank you, Master Harry!" She squeaked, before disappearing.

"You do realize bed is not where she is heading, but more likely back to the kitchens." Severus commented, as he banished Sebastian's brush back to his rooms.

"Of course. But I still enjoy showing them they are appreciated. They work so hard. I remember what that was like..." Harry's voice drifted off, as his hands clenched together in his lap, his memories taking over.

Warm fingers gently pried his hands apart, grasping them gently. He looked up to see Severus closer, looking at him, intense concern in his eyes.

"Harry. Stop, please. Let it go. That is your past. You now have a family who loves you and appreciates you--you--Harry--just Harry."

Swallowing hard, Harry looked up into dark worried eyes. "I know, Severus. But sometimes, those memories well up from nowhere and I wonder how I got here from there. How I got so lucky even with all the hardships I've suffered."

"Not lucky, Harry. Blessed by the Goddess and the Fates. What matters is you are here. Put the bad memories behind you, and don't dwell on them. You've learned their lessons."

"But how? How can I put them behind me?"

"Replace them with new ones. Happy ones. Your freedom and your renewed health. Your adoption by Cissa and Luc..."

"The twins."

"Sebastian..."

Harry smiled. "And...you?"

"I am not adverse to being a party to creating positive memories for you."

"Our walks in the gardens."

"Our conversations."

"You stayed by my side when I was recovering."

"I am your... friend."

"You helped rescue me from Colin."

"It is what friends do--when they care about you."

Harry's eyes widened minutely. "And, you care about me, then?"

"I--yes, Harry. I care."

Just then, Harry realized how close Severus was to him. He could feel the warmth of the older man's body against him. He looked up and Severus was gazing at him intently, his eyes full of emotion.

"Sever--"

He never got to finish what he was saying, because Severus leaned in and kissed him; a firm brush of lips. He only had time to gasp in surprise, before his mouth was taken again, more firmly this time. Warm arms wrapped around him and pulled him against Severus' body, firmly, yet gently, as he was kissed in a way he'd never before experienced. The few kisses he'd experienced in school, with the boys he dated, had been pleasant. Draco had been a good kisser, but there'd been no care or emotion with him. It'd all been mechanical.

But this! This kiss sent a jolt of magick, desire, and arousal through his body, like nothing else he'd ever felt. His soul sang and his magick danced at that moment. The feeling of finally coming home settled into his heart, and if he'd been able, he would have sobbed for joy. Severus' emotions--his feeling for Harry resonated in each brush of lips and swipe of tongue, and in how Severus held him.

When Severus realized--finally realized--he loved this young man, all he could think of was showing him. Hence the sudden kiss. Harry felt so right against him, like a piece that he'd been missing--missing since _Davidh's_ death. Finally breaking the kiss, he laid his cheek against the top of Harry's head, his eyes closed, tears slipping down his cheeks. He could feel the wisp of _Davidh's_ magic caressing him and giving his approval.

"I love you, Harry." He whispered. "I really do love you."

Harry reached up a trembling hand, and caressed the other man's cheek, "I know the love of a friend and finally, that of a parent. But that's all. I want to tell you I feel the same for you, but I don't know, because I have--never--experienced it." He looked very sad. "Show me what love is, Severus. Please. So I'll know if what I feel is indeed that love."

Tbc...


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

Severus stood, lifting Harry in his arms. and stepped around the bench. Striding quickly to where their beds were arranged side-by-side, several feet from the children, he whispered a spell to merge the beds into one before laying Harry down on it. Casting a _Notice-Me-Not Spell_ over and around the bed, he then cast _Silencing Spells_ over both themselves and the children. _Monitoring and Safety Spells_ were already surrounding the children. One final _Locking and Warding Spell _hit the door to the stairs.

Severus knelt down beside Harry, leaned down and kissed him deeply. Pulling back, he met Harry's gaze. The green was almost eclipsed by the black, and was glazed with desire.

"Are you certain, Harry?" He asked, stroking the back of his fingers down the side of Harry's face. "This is something I have never taken lightly. I don't want to hurt you, or for you to have regrets. Especially considering how much you have been hurt in the past."

Harry closed his eyes and leaned into the caress, turning and kissing Severus' fingers as they passed his lips.

"Please, Severus. I'm sure." His voice, barely above a whisper was unwavering and certain.

Magic danced along his skin, then Severus lay down over him, and he gasped as their bare flesh touched for the first time. The sensation was exquisite and at the same time, electric. Harry spread his legs, allowing Severus to settle between his thighs, which aligned their cocks perfectly. His heart pounded, as adrenaline began to course through his body, arousal, excitement, desire, and a sudden need to flee filled him. He could feel Severus stroking his body and nibbling at the skin below his ear.

He reached up and pulled Severus closer. "Please. Please kiss me, Severus. I need to remember it's you with me--only you."

Severus pulled back and looked at the flash of fear in Harry's eyes. "Shhh...of course I'll kiss you--again and again. What's wrong, Luv?"

Harry's gaze dropped, tears threatening at the corners, defying how his body moved against Severus' of it's own volition.

"H-He only ever kissed me a few times… but never when we... He said one didn't s-soil themselves on j-just b-breeding stock. His lips would only k-kiss his l-lov-ers." Harry's voice hitched, and two fat tears escaped and and ran down into his hairline.

Severus' heart clenched and anger threatened when he considered where this was coming from. Careful not to let his anger show, he leaned down and began pressing gentle slow kisses all over Harry's face, then his throat, before moving back up and taking his lips in a deep meaningful slow kiss, trying to pour as much of his feelings for Harry into it as possible. Threading his fingers into Harry's long hair, he stroked and kneaded his scalp and neck. His thumbs stroked the tears from Harry's temples, as he leaned up and shushed him.

"Shhh...He was a fool Harry. So very ignorant of the gift he had in you. Foolish, foolish young man. It is his loss. You are mine now, and I will cherish you as you truly deserve. I will show you. Every day. For as long as you will have me. I will help you forget. Forget the pain. The humiliation. The cruel words and deeds."

Harry reached out and stroked the long braid hanging over Severus' shoulder and down across his own abdomen. "Will you loosen your hair? He never wore it down. Wouldn't let it touch me. I want to feel your hair against my skin. Smell it's scent. Feel all of you."

Severus sat up between Harry's legs, and cast a wandless spell that unbound and unbraided his waist-length hair. When it was done, he reached up and ran elegant fingers through his hair, pulling it around his shoulders like a cape before laying down over Harry again. The long locks draped over both of them, and Harry sighed as he reached up to run his fingers lovingly through the thick hair.

"So soft."

Green eyes gazed up at him, fear now gone and pain receding, to be replaced again by arousal. He smiled a little at the younger man. "Now. Where were we?" He purred, before beginning a trail of kisses, licks, and love nibbles that would eventually, over the next hour, cover Harry's entire body.

By that time, Harry was moaning and babbling incoherently, Severus gently preparing him, whispering endearments to him between kisses. Finally, pulling Harry's legs up and around him, he entered him. making them one. Taking the greatest care and ignoring his own need, he made slow gentle love to this young man he'd come to care so deeply for. He'd wonder later how it had taken him so long to realize how he felt, considering how strong the emotions were inside of him, right now.

When they crested together, Harry's release was so strong, his magic flared, pulling Severus' with it and melding them, before he passed out. Severus lay panting through the afterglow, as he held Harry against him, stroking his body and gently kissing his face and hair. When those beloved green eyes finally opened, they sought his, and he was rewarded with a briliant smile.

"I love you, Severus. I love you too." Harry whispered. "So this is what it feels like. It's--amazing."

Severus chuckled. "Yes, yes it is."

A blush crept up Harry's cheeks. "I-Is it supposed to feel--feel like that--at the end? It was so--incredible."

Severus' brows creased. "Harry, hadn't you ever--"

Harry shook his head, his eyes downcast again, as embarrasment flushed his cheeks.

"Well, then it seems, my young love, we have much to make up for." He purred seductively.

"Really?" Harry smirked, shyly, before hiding his face against Severus' neck.

Severus showed Harry his love twice more that night, having it enthusiastically returned, before both men finally fell into an exhausted sleep, their bodies entwined.

Winny appeared in the room later, just as the sun was cresting the horizon. She checked the children and removed all the extra spells Severus had cast the night before. Walking over to where the men slept peacefully in each other's arms, she smiled.

She snapped her fingers and both men were clean and dressed in sleep pants and t-shirts. She wiggled her fingers and the covers moved higher, tucking themselves around the slumbering bodies. She waved her other hand at the glass dome, darkening the glass so everyone could sleep later. She would come back in a couple of hours for the children.

"Master Lucius and Mistress will be so pleased. And young Master Sebastian too!" She whispered before disappearing with a quiet pop.

~*~*~*~

Severus had been awake for a while, though Harry still slept peacefully behind him. Severus stood at one of the windows, his arms folded over his chest, deep in thought as he gazed outside at the beautiful new morning. The first day of the rest of his life and of Harry's too. Winny had come just after he'd awakened to take the children for breakfast, then baths and preparation for the day. Sebastian had his lessons this morning.

Ah, his son. Sweet Sebastian. It was his son who'd brought them together, helped him see what a wonderful young man Harry truly was. He was indeed a blessing from the Goddess. And Harry--another blessing for him. How had he earned the blessing of two great loves in one lifetime? He'd thought his life gone when his beloved Davidh's body had disappeared into his tomb. Only Sebastian's need of his Papa had kept him from following his first bonded to the grave.

Now, he was being given another chance at love and happiness. Oh, his son gave him great happiness--on a daily basis. But, to have another to share his soul with, his magic, his spirit, his life, and his son--and yes, hopefully other children as well... his heart soared at the possibilities. He would, if Harry accepted, have to follow the old rituals, to show him, and everyone else, how highly he regarded him and what a gift life with him would be.

"Winny!" He called firmly, in a low voice so as not to awaken Harry.

~*~*~*~

Harry opened his eyes, blinking a few times to clear the blurriness. It took him a few moments to remember where he was and that they'd had another sleepover. Then his eyes widened as he slowly remembered what else had happened, and that brought a huge smile to his face.

"Blessed Morning, Harry."

He turned his head to see Severus stretched out beside him, atop the covers, dressed in sleep pants and t-shirt, his hair still loose, his head propped up on one arm, while the other hand reached out to stroke his face.

"Blessed Morning to you too, Severus." He stretched, realizing he too was dressed under the covers. "Severus?"

"I believe Winny saved our modesty this morning. She has already taken the children downstairs to begin their day."

"Whew! I was a bit worried for a second!"

The rich chuckle sent a shiver through him, again reminding him of the unexpectedly eventful evening they'd shared.

"Harry."

"Yes, Severus." He looked up to see the other man had moved to kneel beside him, and was holding out his hand, evidently wanting him to sit up. Once he'd sat up, retaining his grasp of the long fingers, he gave his full attention to Severus, who seemed quite solemn all of sudden.

"Severus?"

Gently pulling his fingers free, with that hand he turned Harry's hand palm up. With his other hand, he place a small bouquet of flowers and herbs onto Harry's open palm. Staring down at it, he tried to remember what Cissa had taught him recently of the language of flowers and plants.

The small bundle was very simple. A single red rose, half-open and thornless, a small branch each of honeysuckle, orange blossom, and japonica, all surrounded by small sprays of baby's breath and ivy. It was tied together with a wide white ribbon bearing the runes; _Gebo, Algiz, Fehu, Wunjo, Raido, Berkana, and Sowelu._ He had studied Runes a bit with Hermione at Hogwarts, but he wasn't intimately familiar with them, though he did immediately recognize a few of them. It was one of the few things he'd enjoyed from Divinations, so he'd hung around a bit when Hermione had been doing her homework for Ancient Runes.

The flowers and plants themselves though, were a different story, and his breath caught, when he realized what they meant. What Severus was asking. Declaring a sincere feeling of love, Severus was offering himself in an eternal bonded love, offering marriage or soul bonding, sincerity, fidelity, friendship, affection, and fruitfulness.

He reached out and stroked the ribbon, trying hard to remember what Hermione had taught him about the runes. He remembered _Wunjo_meant Joy. He'd always liked that one, and _Algiz_ meant Protection, but he wasn't sure about the others.

"I can explain the runes if you'd like, Harry." Severus offered, his voice open.

"Please."

The lecture tone crept into Severus' voice a little as he began speaking.

"_Gebo_ is the rune of Partnership. A partnership of wholeness and equality that can only be attained by us remaining the unique individuals that we are, appreciating, accepting, and loving each other." __

"Algiz is the rune of Protection. I promise to always be mindful of my emotions, especially in times of stress or strife so that I may protect you and what we have, and that by doing so, we will weather all, together. I also promise to never raise my hand or wand in anger toward you, for any reason."

_"Fehu_ is the rune of Possessions. I promise to provide nourishment to you from the worldly to the most sacred of needs. And, to always be mindful of what we have, conserving in times of good fortune so we will not be wanting in time that are lean."

"_Wunjo _is the rune of Joy. Something I know you have had precious little of in your short life, as have I. I promise to help you to have true joy in those things that matter. Small things that one treasures deeply. To help make happy memories to be with you and with us for always."

"_Raido _is the rune of Journey. I am asking you to begin a new journey with me. A new beginning in your life, and mine, and hopefully in ours, together. We will take the journey together, learning, meditating, and becoming attuned to ourselves and each other, until one day we obtain the ultimate union."

"_Berkana_ is the rune of Growth and New Life. I promise to allow you, to help you, to grow in yourself in all things. And, you in turn will help me do the same. We will learn new things about ourselves and each other. This rune is also associated with the Birch tree and with Fertility. Goddess willing, and if you desire, I would be honored and blessed if we were able to have a family together."

Harry's breathe hitched in surprise, but Severus continued, feeling the gravity of the situation.

"Finally, _Sowelu _is the rune of Wholeness. I promise to help you attain who and what you truly are. A regeneration of self. Finding yourself and becoming truly accepting of that, gaining the power that is inherent in that discovery. And in turn, I am hoping you will help me to do the same."

"It is with this symbolic gesture, I propose my desire to court, and ultimately bond with you, Haralde James Lucien Abraxus Potter-Malfoy. This I do, to know your amenability, before formally approaching your family for their permission."

Finally silent, Severus folded his hands in his lap and waited, dark eyes watching Harry. They reflected deep hope, love, and just a smidge of fear.

Tears streamed freely down Harry's face, as he reverently stroked the bouquet in his palm. He would cherish it always, keeping it fresh, frozen in time, with a _Stasis Spell_. He'd thought he'd experienced happiness when he'd become part of Lucius and Cissa's family, with the twins. But this. This made his heart swell in his chest with happiness; so much so, he swore he would burst! Lifting his gaze to meet Severus', he gave him a watery smile.

"It would be my honor and joy to accept your proposal, Severus Tobias Sebastian Snape." Harry swiped at his face, brushing away tears. "My greatest honor, indeed. I love you, Severus."

Severus gathered Harry into his arms, looking down into those green eyes, still glistening with tears. He smiled, his own heart filled with joy, before leaning down and kissing Harry deeply, lovingly, holding him close, and savoring how perfectly they fit in each other's arms.

"I love you too, Harry. With all my being." He murmured against the dark hair, as he laid Harry back down.

A whispered spell and they were again naked under the covers, as Severus proceeded to show Harry again, what true love was.

Tbc

**Sev's bouquet of personal proposal to Harry**: baby's breath, honeysuckle, ivy, japonica, orange blossom, and a single red rose.

***BABY'S BREATH** - Innocence, Pure of Heart  
***HONEYSUCKLE** - The Bond of Love  
***IVY** - Wedded Love, Fidelity, Friendship, Affection  
***JAPONICA** - Sincerity, Symbol of Love  
***ORANGE BLOSSOM **- Innocence, Eternal Love, Marriage and Fruitfulness  
*ROSE (RED) - Love, I Love You

Runes of the ribbon:  
Gebo - partnership  
Algiz - protection  
Fehu - possessions  
Wunjo - joy  
Raido - journey  
Berkana - growth  
Sowelu - wholeness


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

Severus had asked Harry if he would spend the afternoon with Sebastian, as he had important errands that required his attention that day, then he was showered, dressed, and gone. Mid-afternoon found Harry curled up on one of the couches in the library, reading a story to his young charge. The current choice was from the Original Grimm's Fairy Tales. They were stopping periodically to discuss the differences between it and the Muggle version that the wizards, Wilhelm and Jakob Grimm had also written. They had read their way through that one while Harry had still been confined to bed, recovering from the kidnapping.

Narcissa came bustling into the room, robes swishing softy, as she approached Harry and Sebastian. The expression on her faces reflected a bit of confusion and exasperation, and in her hand was a small scroll.

"Harry, dear." She began, stopping next to the couch, "it seems your Godfathers are joining us for dinner this evening. Primrose has informed me the kitchen elves have already been given the menu. I am unable to obtain anymore information than that as to what is being served."

Her exasperation seemed to deepen as she sighed. If she didn't trust her house elves implicitly, she would be quite concerned. Harry and Sebastian looked up at her, their expressions utterly innocent.

"Siri and Remi visiting? Wonderful!" Harry exclaimed. "We haven't seen them in _weeks_ !"

He looked down at Sebastian sitting in his lap and the boy nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"I like when they come visit!"

Harry's gaze returned to his adopted mother. "Did they say why? Do they have news?"

She shook her head. "No. Siri just owled to R.S.V.P. that they would be here at the arranged time. Have you spoken to Severus since this morning?"

"No. Not since breakfast. He left right after."

"Well, I'd best go find Lucius then. Maybe he has some idea of what this is all about." She turned and left.

"OK Cissa, if you find out, let me know?"

She waved the hand holding the scroll in the air, without looking back, right before she disappeared into the hall.

Harry lifted the book again, and let Sebastian turn the page, as he smiled secretly to himself, then he began to read again.

~*~*~*~*~

Sirius hugged Narcissa and kissed her cheek, then stepped back to allow Remus to do the same. "You are looking quite lovely this evening, Cousin."

"Why thank you, Sirius. I do try." Quipped Lucius with a mischievous glint in his grey eyes, as he reached up to smooth his hair, then ran a pinky over one of his eyebrows.

"Lucius! For shame!" Narcissa gasped in surprise, giving his arm a playful swat.

Lucius grinned, Remus smirked, and Sirius just rolled his eyes in amusement.

"It's good to see you too, Lucius. And yes, You are quite pretty this evening as well." Sirius deadpanned.

There was silence for only a moment before all four of them broke into laughter.

"Where is Harry? I expected to see him here to greet us." Remus asked as he looked around.

"Oh, I'm sure he will be down shortly. He and Sebastian had a very busy afternoon, and they ended up taking an impromptu kip. Then they helped get the twins fed and ready for bed. They are most likely getting ready themselves now."

"So, Severus will be joining us then?" Sirius asked.

"Actually," Lucius looked to his wife. "I'm not really certain. He has been gone all day, on personal business."

Just then, footsteps could be heard coming down the staircase. They looked up to see both Harry and Sebastian, freshly showered and dressed in robes, coming down the stairs. The two were smiling and chatting away, until they almost reached the bottom of the steps and realized they were being watched.

"Siri! Remi!" Harry jumped the last few steps and bounded into his Godfathers' arms.

He hugged each of them tightly, sharing kisses of greeting. He'd missed them so much, and they had missed him just as much. Stepping back, he allowed Sebastian to greet them. They squatted down of course, to allow the small boy to share hugs and kisses too. He'd grown quite attached to them, as they had to him.

They moved to the library for before dinner drinks. Glasses were passed around to the adults, except Harry who opted for a cup of herbal tea, and Sebastian was provided with spiced cider.

Settling comfortably in the furniture around the fireplace, everyone listened as Remus gave details of their recent business trip abroad. It seemed it had been quite a successful trip and several Were's would be receiving the assistance they needed to start businesses in Spain and France. There was another trip scheduled in a few months for Norway and Sweden. A few of the Were's had opted to relocate to the United Kingdom, so the Ministry here would be assisting them along with the foundation Remus and Sirius had started.

"How are your donations coming along?" Lucius asked. "Would you like Cissa to plan another fundraiser for the upcoming holidays again? I'm sure she'd be more than happy to do it." He smiled at his wife before leaning over to kiss her cheek.

Sirius smirked. "How could we deny her the chance to do something she enjoys so? Besides, more funds wouldn't hurt, considering how much it costs to just back one business."

Narcissa gave him a mock glare.

"Dinner will be ready soon, Mistress. Masters. Primrose is to be showing Mistress and Masters to the Observatory first."

Everyone looked at each other, a bit oddly, except maybe for Harry, who kept sipping his tea and kept his eyes down. He'd suspected--and yes, hoped--all day, what Severus may have been up to. Soon he would know, of course. He felt a tug on his robes and looked down into dark eyes.

"Hawwry, is Papa gonna be hewre soon?"

Leaning down, he caressed the soft curls. "Oh yes, I am sure we will see him soon."

After finishing their drinks, everyone followed Primrose to the Observatory, where she stopped at the doors and let them pass, then she popped back to the kitchens. Walking into the huge circular room, they looked around. Lucius and Narcissa were surprised to see the woodland setting for the previous evening's sleepover was still in evidence, though the fire pit was gone, and all the furniture had been tucked farther back amongst the trees and shrubs.

In the center of the room, the floor was now covered with a circular ceremonial tapestry rug. In the center of this sat a waist-height rectangular table, approximately four feet long and two feet deep. This was covered by a white ceremonial runner. Lighting in the room was dim along the perimeter, the majority of the brighter soft light focused on the table.

Curiosity drew them into the center of the room, and closer to the table, where they were better able to see the items arranged upon it. In the center of the table was a large wreath of ivy and baby's breath, that had been interwoven with the blossoms of Bellflower, Chrysanthemum, Crocus, White Heather, Honeysuckle, Japonica, Lavendar, Lemon Blossoms, Orange Blossoms, and Blue Violets.

In the center of the wreath sat the largest gold cauldron that any of them had ever seen. There were gasps and other small sounds of standard size of gold cauldron typically used by a potions brewer was small, only a quarter the size of this one, and those were very expensive. Walking around the table, Remus bent down to study the outside of the vessel. Pointing, he whispered to Sirius, who joined him, followed immediately by Lucius. Around the cauldron, Runes had been inscribed, by magic; _Gebo_ for Partnership, _Algiz _for Protection, _Fehu_ for Possessions, _Wunjo _for Joy, _Raido_ for Journey, _Berkana _for Growth, _Sowelu_ for Wholeness, _Inguz _for Fertility, and _Ethwaz _for Defense.

To either side of the wreath sat two identical white pillar candles, unlit, in simple carved wood bases. Narcissa stepped to the edge of the table and looked into the cauldron.

"Lucius, I believe you need to see this. You as well Sirius and Remus." Her voice was steady but held an undertone of excitement.

As they rounded the table to stand to either side of her, she began to slowly lift the items from inside the cauldron. The first was a heavy blown-glass decanter of meade. Handing that to Lucius, she next lifted a cloth-wrapped loaf of heavy bread. It was still warm! And it smelled heavenly. The large bundle of nutritional and medicinal herbs were also very fresh and fragrant, indicating they had to have been harvested within the last twenty-four hours.

Setting those aside, she lifted a folded bundle of deep blue fabric and a small pouch next. The pouch, she handed to Lucius, who opened it and emptied seven new gold Galleons into his palm, while she unfolded the fabric bundle. It immediately returned to it's true size, revealing that it was a very finely made heavy cloak. Holding it up, they could all see the same runes from the cauldron woven into the brocade with thread the same color as the cloak. Folding it carefully, she laid it on the table with the other items, before turning to see Sirius reach into the cauldron and pull out the final item; a scroll tied and sealed with wax bearing the seal of another Ancient Pureblood House.

They all gathered around him, Lucius closest, at Sirius' shoulder, as the scroll was opened and the formal words inside read. During all of this, Harry and Sebastian had hung back, watching from where they sat, on a nearby hassock. The others hadn't seemed to notice their absence.

"What's happenin' Hawwry? What is all that stuff on the table? It looks really 'portant." Sebastian asked, from where he was perched on Harry's lap.

"I'm not really sure. Let's just watch. We should know soon. They seem to understand it all."

" 'Kay." Trusting Harry, he turned back around and both continued to watch silently.

Lucius and Sirius spoke quietly as Narcissa and Remus looked on, nodding whenever they heard something they agreed with. Finally, they turned to face the front of the table again, Lucius and Sirius side-by-side, with the other two standing to either side of them.

"Who comes, seeking to court our son, Haralde James Lucien Abraxus Potter-Malfoy, by the customs of the Founders?" Lucius voice was firm, formal; addressing the room.

"I, as one of his Godfathers, and on behalf of my mate, ask the same." Sirius spoke, his tone much the same.

Narcissa and Remus, though silent, held a bearing that stated they demanded the same answers. They all remained where they were, waiting patiently. Harry sat, his arms wrapped tightly around Sebastian, not even realizing how tense his body was, until Sebastian squirmed a bit to get more comfortable. Slowly a figure emerged from the shadow of the trees, walking quietly, formally, his arms at his sides, toward the table, then stopped on the other side of the table, a few feet from it's edge, facing them over it.

Harry bit his lip and hugged Sebastian to stall the boy's excited squirming. Sebastian knew better than to speak, but an excited gasp still escaped his lips, and Harry dropped his head so the smile tugging at his lips wouldn't be seen. When he'd contained it, he looked up again and waited in anticipation.

Though this had been suspected, actually seeing Severus standing there, still took them all back a bit. As was befitting the customs of the Ancient Families, and in a show of respect, the Potions Master was not dressed in his favored black, but in the deep blue jewel-toned robes of the House of Prince, ancient scripts woven into the patterns of the heavy robes. Floor-length, and long of sleeve, with a fitted high collar, they accentuated Severus' slender build and made him appear even taller, and elegant. A white silk under robe peaked out from the front folds of the over robe. Around his neck he wore a silver chain, bearing the pendant enscribed with the Prince Family Crest. His hair was brushed smooth, and worn loose down his back. Plain leather boots would be adorning his feet, and he would be 'traditional' under his robes, as custom dictated. There were no other visible adornments upon his body.

"I, Lord Severus Sebastian Tobias Snape-Prince, come to formally seek the blessings of the family of my desired intended, as is dictated by the customs of the Ancient Pureblood Families and of the Founders."

Severus slowly pulled back the deep sleeves of the over robe, then unbuttoned the fitted sleeves of the under robe, turning his arms up and toward the others, showing he was unarmed, the Dark Mark visible only as a faded silvery scar on his forearm. Then, dropping to one knee, he bowed his head slightly and continued.

"I come in peace, unarmed, into your home. I request an audience that I may show my worthiness, and the benefits to my desired intended and to both our families, as a result of courting and eventually, bonding, with your son--and Godson, Haralde James Lucien Abraxus Potter-Malfoy. This request I make to you, Lord and Lady Malfoy, of the Most Ancient and Honorable House of Malfoy, and to you, the Lords Lupin-Black, of the Most Ancient and Honorable House of Black, and as Representatives in Absentia for the Lord and Lady Potter, of the Most Ancient and Honorable House of Potter."

Harry's chest tightened and a lump formed in his throat, at the mention of his birth parents. He hadn't known that Sirius and Remus had been designated their Representatives-in-Absentia. He thought of his parents and seeing them at the adoption ceremony. Would they be pleased with Severus, and his intentions? He looked at the dark bowed head, and remembered the night before, when those long silken strands had all but been wound around him, as Severus had made sweet love to him. Oh, how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man. He was sure of it.

"Stand, Lord Snape-Prince."

Severus stood, in one fluid motion, covering his arms again, buttoning his undersleeves then covering his arms with the deep sleeves of the over robe again. He waited, hands clasped behind his back, watching the others from below lowered lids. They stood in a small group, speaking quietly amongst themselves. His gaze slid quickly to where Harry and his son sat together. They looked so good--so natural, like that; like family.

Memories of all the times he'd watched them together flicked through his mind, and then he thought of holding Harry in his arms. If he closed his eyes and concentrated, he could still feel him there, skin against skin. His heart swelled with love even as his pulsesuddenl raced with nervousness. This moment was so important. His gaze came back to the others just as Lucius cleared his throat.

"Are you prepared to answer our questions, Lord Snape-Prince?" He asked.

"I am."

TBC...

*********************************

Two identical white pillar candles to sit next to each other in front of the cauldron.

Runes carved into golden cauldron: (these would have been etched into the cauldron, with a spell, by Sev himself)

Gebo - partnership  
Algiz - protection  
Fehu - possessions  
Wunjo - joy  
Raido - journey  
Berkana - growth  
Sowelu - wholeness  
Inguz - fertility  
Ethwaz - defense

Other items contained withing the cauldron:  
* bottle of meade  
* loaf of bread  
* bundle of herbs - both medicinal and nutritional  
* small pouch containing seven Galleons  
* finely crafted warm outer cloak, Shrunken and folded to fit into the cauldron.  
(the runes would be woven into the cloak)  
* scroll of proposal of courtship and bonding

A separate wreath, which the cauldron will sit in the center of:

***BABY'S BREATH** - Innocence, Pure of Heart  
BLUEBELL/BELL FLOWER - Humility, Constancy, Gratitude  
CHRYSANTHEMUM (WHITE) - Truth  
CROCUS - Cheerfulness, Abuse not, Gladness  
HEATHER (WHITE) - Protection, Wishes Will Come True  
***HONEYSUCKLE** - The Bond of Love  
***IVY** - Wedded Love, Fidelity, Friendship, Affection  
***JAPONICA** - Sincerity, Symbol of Love  
LAVENDER - Love, Devotion  
LEMON BLOSSOM - Fidelity in Love; I Promise to be True  
***ORANGE BLOSSOM **- Innocence, Eternal Love, Marriage and Fruitfulness  
VIOLET (BLUE) - Watchfulness, Faithfulness, I'll Always Be True

The wreath is of ivy and baby's breath, with one or two of each of the other flowers/plants worked in at intervals.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

Surprisingly, it was Sirius who spoke first. "We have examined your _Symbolic Proposal_. And find it quite...meaningful. You took great care, and put much thought, into preparing it, did you not?"

"I did, Lord Black-Lupin."

"Was it prepared only by your own hand?" Lucius asked, running a finger over the edge of the cauldron.

"It was."

Lucius lifted the loaf of bread, smelled it and nodded toward Narcissa, beckoning her forward. He handed it to her, picked up the bottle of _meade_ and studied it, then turned his gaze to Severus'.

"You did not use the traditional choices to symbolize food and drink. Explain."

"Knowing his history, as I now do, the traditional choices were not appropriate. After much consideration, I chose the _Fairy Meade_ and the _Wanderer's Bread_, both created eons ago, by the _High Elves_. They are highly desired for their ability to nourish and sustain, with only a few bites and sips per day. The partaker never suffers pangs of hunger or thirst."

The _meade_ and bread were replaced on the table, and Narcissa stroked a hand over the beautiful cloak, admiring the fine workmanship.

"Lord Snape-Prince, it has been sometime since I have seen a cloak of such quality and beauty." She eyed him intently. "There is a familiarity to it."

"The cloak is the same given to my great-great-grandmother, Constance, by my great-great-grandfather, Philip Normand Windsor Prince, when he sought to court her."

Narcissa's eyes widened minutely, in comprehension. "Ah, _that_ cloak."

Evidently no further explanation was needed on that subject, except maybe for Harry' s benefit. He would definitely ask Narcissa later about that. Remus leaned down again to examine the cauldron, then the wreath surrounding it. He straightened, but before he could ask his question, Sirius spoke again, from beside him.

"A gold cauldron, Severus? And a quite large expensive one, at that..." He cocked an eyebrow in challenge at his former school rival, a tone of mischief in his voice.

_"Siri!"_ His husband hissed at him under his breath.

Severus ignored the subtle jibe and cleared his throat, his voice taking on a bit of the lecture tone. "As you are aware, Lord Black-Lupin, the cauldron is the symbol of my chosen profession, or trade, if you will. As a Potions Master, with the skill and reputation I possess, I am able with that alone, to more than provide sufficiently for all needs that will or could arise in the future. I felt a gold cauldron, as opposed to one of any other material, would best symbolize the monetary security I can provide, with my skills alone. The seven Galleons represents the wealth I possess as an heir of the House of Prince."

"I'd say he has more than answered your question, cousin." The corner of Narcissa's mouth was turned up ever so slightly. "The wreath is beautifully done, Lord Snape-Prince. Have you put your full intentions and heart into the meaning of it's individual parts?"

"Yes, Lady Malfoy. I believe it conveys clearly my intentions and desires concerning your son."

Remus cleared his throat. "Their meanings, if I recall them correctly, blend perfectly with the runes you engraved on the cauldron. They were engraved by your own hand, I assume?"

"Yes. I used the traditional _Engraving Spells_. I felt it was necessary, given past events, that I be explicitly clear on all points concerning my intentions for a future with your Godson."

"Explain your interpretations of your choices." Lucius directed.

Sebastian frowned and turned to Harry, whispering. "They are talkin' 'bout you, right Hawwry?"

Harry nodded without taking his eyes off the others. "Yes, they are."

"Then why don' they say your name?

"It's part of the tradition, I think. My name won't be spoken until they give your father their consent."

"For what, Hawwry?"

"He wants to court me--it's like formal dating. Then we would bond."

Sebastian thought for a moment, then his eyes widened in realization. "Oh… Oh! You'd be my _Da_?!"

"Yes, if after courting me, your Papa would ask me to bond with him and I accepted, then I would be your _Da_. Now hush, my sweet boy. It appears they are almost done with the questions."

Sebastian nodded, and turned back around. They listened as Severus described the runes much as he had for Harry when he'd given him the bouquet that morning. Harry was unconsciously nodding as he listened. Severus continued with another that hadn't been part of it; _Ethwaz _for Defense. Alright, that one made sense. Then Severus began to explain the last rune, and Harry's sharp intake of breath was actually audible, causing Narcissa to glance back at him.

"_Inguz_ symbolized fertility. It has different connotations. But in this instance, the meaning is the obvious one. As we are all aware, the choice for having children was forced upon him in the past, despite the fact that he actually wanted children. It is my wish that he be given that choice freely, and if he so desires to have children, it would be my honor to help him create and raise them. As many or as few as is his wish."

As he spoke the last words, Severus chanced a quick glance toward Harry, barely resisting a smile when he saw tear-filled green eyes watching him, love apparent in their depths.

Narcissa's voice brought him back. "And if, for some unknown reason, he could not? Or he chose not to?"

"It would never change my feelings for him. He has been as good as a parent to my Sebastian, and the boy loves him deeply as well. If he chose to adopt, I would agree most willingly. There are still many war orphans that need love and care in a good home."

Remus tapped his chin with a finger, then aimed a tiny grin at Severus. "Hmmm, perhaps he may decide to do both."

"True. If that is his wish, I will support him."

"You told me once, shortly after your beloved _Davidh_ passed, that you didn't know if you could ever love like that again. You knew you would grow old alone." Lucius' gaze was penetrating, as if he were trying to read Severus' very soul. "What has changed, my old friend?"

The others, caught suddenly off guard by the intimate tone and nature of the question, and it's lack of formality, startled, and then appeared very curious as to what Severus' answer would be.

For the first time that evening, Severus appeared at a loss for words. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, his eyes lowering as he attempted to gather his thoughts. Harry held his breath as he waited, now holding the boy in his lap for security, as he waited. He'd guessed at how much Severus had loved his husband, but he'd no idea Severus had felt this deeply about him. How on earth could he compare to _Davidh_, or the man's memories ? Sensing Harry's sudden unease, Sebastian turned in his lap and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and kissed his cheeks, before laying his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Papa wubs you as much as his does my first _Da_, Hawwry. Maybe more. I wub you too."

Harry's heart swelled and the fear in his chest ebbed. Hugging the boy back, he kissed the messy curls.

"I love you too, Sebastian. As much as I love your Papa." He whispered.

"Severus?" Lucius prompted, as Narcissa moved a little closer to her husband, and wove her fingers with his, hidden by their robes. He could feel her distress at Severus' silence.

Remus put a hand on Sirius' shoulder and waited, outwardly calm, though he was as anxious as the others for the Potion Master's words.

Looking up, Severus' gaze traveled to Harry, taking in the fear he saw in those eyes, and it shocked him. His resolved returned and he leveled his gaze on Lucius as he spoke, in a clear determined voice.

"Until I'd met _Davidh_, I had never known true romantic love, let alone soul-deep love. It was a slow learning over time and a lesson well-learned, though it was very difficult for me. _Davidh_ had more patience where I was concerned than even Albus could dream of."

Lucius and Narcissa found they were smiling at his comment about _Davidh_. They knew how stubborn and closed off Severus had been for much of his adult life. They had been well and truly shocked at how the quiet man who'd captured Severus' heart had drawn out the best of him as he'd simultaneously tempered his rough edges.

"Despite all that he had taught me and shown me, repeatedly, during the time we had together, I never considered if the same feelings could be felt more than once in one's lifetime. That was because I knew we would always be--together."

His voice caught as he fought emotions. His eyes stung but he refused to cry. He didn't dare right now--couldn't take a chance it would send the wrong message. Biting the inside of his lip, he used iron will to compose himself and continued to speak.

"Spending time with Harry, once he became a Malfoy--by marriage--allowed me to observed him in a fresh environment... which allowed me to learn the truth of Harry Potter. This dispelled the preconceptions I now regret believing."

He looked at Harry, his voice barely above a whisper. "I am sincerely sorry."

Harry gave him a warm smile and a look that said he was forgiven.

"My eyes were open, as was my mind, and I finally saw the young man he had become. Watching him with my son, with all of you, and eventually spending time with him, whether it was at his bedside, as he recovered… or later, sharing pleasant conversation. When he was taken... I found... I cared... and was... concerned... for his well-being, in a far more personal way than as his former professor and an acquaintance. Yet, I chose to disregard it, until I couldn't any longer."

"And the love you felt was once in a lifetime?" Remus asked, quietly, his fingers tightening slightly on Sirius' shoulder.

"Has overtaken me again. Overwhelmed me. Taken me completely by surprise. In a new, and unique way. When I realized I could share happiness like that again, with him, and cause him happiness, heal his hurts, comfort his sorrows, fill his needs... share his joys with mine... my soul and my spirit came alive again."

"Oh, Severus..." Narcissa exclaimed almost under her breath. Her eyes were suspiciously moist.

Sirius' jaw worked as his thoughts raced."You will see that he comes to no harm? Either by your hand, or another's? We've all, including my Godson, experienced your famous temper, first-hand."

Turning slightly to face Sirius directly, he kept his expression calm. "It is only right that you are the one to ask that question. As his bonded, and one who loves him deeply, it would be my responsibility, as well as my desire to protect him. I will do everything in my power to keep him from harm. We both know that not everything is preventable, but I vow to you I will do my utmost, and Goddess willing, we will have many decades to grow old together."

Sirius turned and looked at Lucius, and nodded once. Lucius waved his wand, returning everything to the cauldron, in the condition and arrangement they were in, when they'd arrived. He cast _Stasis Spells_ over the bread, herbs, and the wreath, then cast another spell to light the candles, that now stood side-by-side in front of the cauldron, almost touching.

Taking his wife's arm, he guided her around the table toward another large round table that had appeared near the windows, surrounded by large comfortable chairs. Sirius and Remus fell into step behind them, then a few steps behind them, Severus turned and followed. Harry and Sebastian were already seated, a fresh tea tray waiting, beside, the scroll from Severus, a longer scroll, an inkwell, and a fine feathered quill.

They sat, Lucius and Sirius, to either side of Harry and Sebastian, Narcissa and Remus to either side of them, and lastly Severus in the final chair.

Lucius fixed his gaze on his old friend. "It is obvious there has been some form of informal courting occurring. How long of a courtship do you intend to pursue?"

Tbc...


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

Almost a fortnight had passed since that night, where Severus had approached his family, making the request to court him, after which Harry had confirmed he was agreeable to Severus' desire to court him, and then watched everyone sign the Courtship Contract. It was odd that he hadn't been required to sign, but that had been the way in the Founder's time, and it was still done the same when this particular tradition was chosen.

He really didn't mind, since his parents--he still wasn't accustomed to having those, or, referring to Cissa and Lucius as such--and his Godparents, had questioned him quite thoroughly, assuring themselves that he wanted this, and was truly choosing this, freely. Being willingly given his own choice in things was still novel to him. He didn't know if he would ever become accustomed enough to it to just take it for granted.

Feeling a bit tired the last few days, he'd spent the previous day with the twins, just playing quietly with them, enjoying their company and sweet gestures of affection for their older brother. He reveled in this, his new life. Even when he was feeling a bit under the weather, he was still happy. Severus and Sebastian hadn't been visiting for a few days. Severus had some specialty potions to brew for a few of the Were's Remus was helping, and he'd promised Sebastian some one-on-one time.

Narcissa had planned to supervise the elves doing some baking today; pastries for a tea she had arranged for the following day to begin planning their bonding.

_'Everyone knew he and Severus would bond,'_ she'd said. _'They just had to go through the motions of courting for tradition' sake. Severus loves you dearly, Harry, but as old-fashioned as he was raised, he wouldn't dare consider defying tradition.'_

He'd tried questioning her about it but she only smiled, kissed his head, patted his hand lovingly, and advised him not to concern himself, before she hurried off to check some appointment or other she had scheduled. So, here he was, heading to the kitchens hoping for a cup of tea, maybe something herbal. His stomach was a bit unsettled this morning. Well, he had eaten very little the night before, so maybe that was it.

Making himself comfortable at the table, he greeted all the elves as they bustled around him amidst their preparations for the day's meals. A cup of chamomile tea quickly appeared, along with a small bowl of oatmeal with raisins, apples, and brown sugar.

"Here is the morning Prophet, Master Harry." Squeaked a young apprentice elf, as she handed him the huge scroll.

"Why thank you, Merry!" He smiled as he took it. "May I have some cream for my oatmeal too please?"

"Oh yes, Master Harry! Right away!" She snapped her fingers and a small pitcher appeared on the table. "Would Master like anything else from Merry?"

"Nothing else, thank you, Merry."

She dropped a small curtsy and ran off. He poured some of the cream in his bowl, then a little into his tea. Unrolling the Prophet, he glanced at the front page, and nearly spat the spoonful of oatmeal he'd just put in his mouth. He stared at the picture, read the caption, then looked at the picture again. It began noiselessly in his belly and got gradually louder, until bursting forth, he was giggling uncontrollably, causing several of the house elves to stop what they were doing and look at him.

Lucius strode into the kitchen, several parchments and a journal under his arm, a pair of stylish silver reading glasses perched on the end of his nose--something he wouldn't be caught dead wearing in public. But, here at home, with family, he felt comfortable wearing them. Sebastian told him they made him look like Gran'papa. At this he'd only smiled, and told the child he couldn't be a Grand-père without grandchildren. Sebastian had just smiled and darted upstairs.

He raised an elegant blond eyebrow at Harry, in surprise. "Merlin! What has you so amused this early in the morning?"

All Harry could manage was to point at the photograph on the front of the paper. He was still giggling too much for words. Lucius stepped behind his chair and looked over Harry's shoulder at the Wizarding Photograph that took up most of the first page. He shook his head.

"You'd think, at his age, he would have learned some discretion. Especially after that whole thing with that artist fellow."

Harry looked up, confused. "Who?"

Just then, Narcissa came breezing through. "Oh, you've seen it then."

"Yes, dear." Lucius sounded a bit disappointed.

"Well, Luc darling, at least it's not that Willy Wonka fellow, this time."

Harry's eyes widened. "Wha--Willy Wonka?!"

"Oh yes, dear! Albus has quite a history. Those around him have managed to keep most of it out of the press, thankfully."

"B-But..."

Narcissa turned around, a fresh teacup in one hand. "What's the matter dear?"

Lucius took a seat at the table, a smirk on his face. "I don't think he was aware of Albus'... inclination... Cissa."

Cissa slid gracefully into the seat next to her husband and sipped from her tea. "With his choice in robes, I find it hard to miss. He's is the quintessential Queen, after all."

"I find I quite resemble that remark, my dear Narcissa."

Everyone turned to see a smiling Albus Dumbledore, standing quite unashamed in the doorway, dressed in lavender robes with lime green and white swirls.

Poor Harry had been taking a sip of his tea and nearly snorted it. Lucius reached over and patted him on the back, until he quit coughing. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he looked up at his former Headmaster.

"Willy Wonka?"

"Ah.", Albus smiled nostalgically. "That was the 60's. Quite the 'colorful' decade."

"You mean _'psychedelic'_, don't you?" Lucius asked innocently, knowing humor dancing in his eyes.

"Ah, yes. Dear Willy... not all his creations were available to the public. The best were kept for personal use."

Narcissa cast a _Warming Charm_ over Harry's meal. "Eat your breakfast, Harry. You need your nutrients."

"Yes, Cissa." He answered as he dipped up another spoonful of oatemeal.

Lucius snapped his fingers and an elf appeared with a cup of tea for the Headmaster, as he seated himself on the other side of Harry. After pouring obscene amounts of cream and sugar into his cup, he stirred it slowly, a small grin on his face, and a faraway look in his eyes.

"Albus?" Harry asked.

"Mmmm...?"

"What are you thinking about?"

A happy grin spread across his face. "Oh, just remembering a particularly fun evening. Willy had invited the Oompa Loompas--"

"Albus!" Narcissa snapped, in warning. "I don't think that is appropriate for polite conversation.

Harry's eyes darted back and forth, his mouth working, making him look like a landed fish. Lucius snorted. "Never mind, son. You _don't_ want to know."

Then he turned to Albus again. "A confectioner, Albus? You're getting predicable in your old age."

"At least he's letting himself be led by his sweet tooth rather than other body parts, like most wizards..." Narcissa mumbled into her teacup.

Harry scooped up the last of his oatmeal and drained his cup. Standing, he excused himself, and headed quickly out of the kitchen. He could hardly wait to talk to Severus. His stomach was still queasy but he didn't notice it. When he reached his rooms, he closed the door behind him then settled himself in the cushioned window seat, and wrapped one of the throws around himself, his knees pulled to his chest as he leaned against the heavy leaded glass.

"Albus Dumbledore gay. Bugger, that explains so much!" He said to the empty room. He stared out the window for a while as his thoughts wandered over everything from the last few weeks.

He looked up at a knock on the door. "Come!" He called.

The door opened and Severus stepped through, a smile on his face. "Lucius tells me you may need someone to talk to. It seems you had an interesting conversation during breakfast this morning."

"That's a bloody understatement!" Harry threw off the blanket, and stood, rubbing his stomach. "Did you know that Albus is gay?"

Severus nodded.

"You could have told me."

"I thought it was obvious." He smirked. "Would you join me in the library? Tea is waiting. We must observe the proprieties of the courtship ritual."

He stepped back, clearing the way for Harry to proceed him out the door. Harry smoothed his shirt down and walked out the door. He turned and waited for Severus to join him, then they walked down the hall and back down the stairs together. Every few steps, their hands would brush, and Harry would smile. When they reached the library, the doors were already open and a small table had been set for tea, flanked by two comfortable leather chairs. The doors to the library remained open.

A low fire burned in the hearth, and Harry could smell the fresh flowers that had been placed on the other tables in the room. Mmm... he'd always loved the smell of roses. Though it seemed a bit stronger than usual. He looked around and didn't see any more arrangements than Cissa usually had the elves put in here. Odd. He shrugged to himself and curled up in one of the chairs, while Severus poured the tea.

"Would you like some sugar or milk in your tea?" Severus asked, as he poured chamomile tea into Harry's cup.

"No thank you. Plain is fine. My stomach's been a bit off today."

Dark eyes studied him with concern. Reaching across the table, Severus placed the back of his fingers against Harry's forehead. Harry leaned into the touch and sighed.

Narcissa swept into the room, followed by Lucius. Her tone was playful. "What's this now? Severus, tsk tsk."

"Yes, Severus." Lucius added. "Taking liberties? Cissa darling, this courtship may require the traditional _chaperone_, if Severus cannot behave himself."

Severus glared, as Harry stifled a smirk, thinking to himself, _'it was a bit late for that.'  
_  
"The two of you may kindly go bugger yourselves. Harry mentioned he hadn't been feeling well. I was only checking for signs of fever."

Narcissa's and Lucius' expressions turned from ones of mischief to immediate concern. Narcissa swept over to Harry and leaned down to check his eyes, feeling his forehead and cheeks for herself.

"Why didn't you tell us you weren't feeling well, my darling? I would have _Firecalled _the Healer immediately!"

Harry grabbed her hands and gave them an affectionate squeeze. "I'm fine, Cissa, really. My stomach's just been a bit off lately. If I thought there was more, I would have told you."

She leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "I don't know. I really should have either Hermione or Neville check you over. It is almost time for one of your checkups anyway."

"Come now, Darling. Let the boy be. Look, you've made him blush. Come sit down." He patted the sofa next to him. "You can work on some of that lovely needlework while I read my book, and leave Severus and Harry to _get acquainted_." He winked in their direction.

"Oh, very well." Narcissa commented as she settled down next to her husband. "I still think--"

Lucius leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "Hush now." He gave her a heated look.

A deep red color diffused her cheeks and she silently picked up the basket of needlework and set it on her lap.

Severus looked over at Harry and rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long afternoon.

Tbc...


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

Despite much ribbing and playful teasing from Lucius and Narcissa, Severus continued to court Harry in the traditional manner over the following weeks. They'd agreed it was best to just keep quiet and ignore the blonds. Adults their age shouldn't be allowed to have that much fun. Severus would just sigh and roll his eyes. Harry silently thought it was all amusing, but he didn't bother telling Severus that.

They'd taken more walks, sat in the library to read and discuss books they had in common, and even a few they didn't. Severus had taken him to the theatre in both Muggle London, and in Wizarding communities far from Wilshire. Lucius and Narcissa, or Sirius and Remus, most definitely accompanied them, then as chaperones. Sadly, Sirius was almost as bad as his cousins, but thankfully, Remus kept him in check.

Severus even took the time to find out what activities Harry had always wanted to participate in but had been denied in the past, whether by his Muggle relations, or by Draco. They'd gone to the zoo, both Muggle and Magical, where he'd encouraged him to take as much time as he'd desired at each and every exhibit that interested him. They'd gone to all the museums, including Madam Tussaud's Wax Museum.

He'd been particularly fascinated by that one. He found it odd though, when people around them occasionally pointed and whispered. He thought it was because they were a gay couple. There were still some backward people out there after all, mostly Muggles. That was, until he and Severus had entered the Literary and Film Exhibit Room. They hadn't been in there long, and the pointing and odd whispering had gotten more frequent.

Suddenly, he heard Severus gasp above him. The older wizard grasped him firmly but gently around the shoulders, steered him around and back out through the crowds and out of the museum. When he was finally able to turn around and look up at Severus, the man's face was white and his lips were firmly pursed. He was muttering incoherently about damn Muggle authors and their Wizarding relatives, and... something about doppelgangers? He'd have to ask Cissa or Lucius about that one. He never did get Severus to tell him what had upset him so.

Today, Severus had told him their destination was a surprise. He could sense his beloved was anxious, and in turn that engendered excited anticipation in himself. Knowing it would be grand whatever it was, he was not prepared for it; not at all. When they finally arrived, he couldn't help but think how jealousDudley would have been if he'd known. Ok, maybe a younger Dudley, but jealous all the same.

Westlands Activities Centre was beyond his wildest dreams. He stared around wide-eyed. Severus' smile was pleased and he chuckled at Harry's reaction.

"Well, what would you like to do first?" He asked, giving Harry a gentle push through the entrance.

"I-I-I've no idea!" Harry gasped. "I've never done _any _of this!"

"Well, that's about to change, my Harry." Severus whispered as he leaned down casually. He perused the pamphlets he'd been sent in advance. "There is no rush, since I have booked a day when they are usually closed."

One of the Centre's staff stepped forward. "Perhaps, you'd like to try the Clay Shooting first. It is quite the challenge, and my favorite. Something quite different than target casting with a wand." The young woman, obviously a witch, smiled warmly, and gestured to their left.

Harry followed her gesture and walked ahead to where another Staff member waited with the rifle and gear, and to explain everything. The young witch slowed to Severus' side, leaned toward him and spoke in a lowered voice.

"Mr. Snape, my father has asked me to assure you that additional security and privacy wards have been erected around the Centre on behalf of you and your--companion-- Mr. Malfoy--"

"You may refer to him as my betrothed, Miss Williamson, as he is that, or will soon be. I trust our confidences will be kept as well?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes! Most definitely Mr. Snape! Gran sends her best also, and to thank you ever so much for the potions for her Arthritis. She is feeling much better."

"I am pleased she is doing well, and your discretion is most appreciated." He smiled at her as his gaze slid back to Harry. "Have the additional protection charms I requested, been cast on all gear and equipment Harry may choose to use?"

"Yes, Sir. Father cast them himself. But, he wouldn't find offense if you were to double-check them yourself."

"Very good. Thank you, Miss Williamson."

She nodded and headed back to the office, as he went to join Harry.

It didn't take long for either of them to get the knack of it, then it became somewhat of a competition between them to see who could hit more of the flying clay discs. Severus ended up winning by two hits, and kissed away Harry's pout, while the young male Staff member turned discreetly away, allowing them privacy, before taking thier weapons and gear.

Harry looked up at him, slightly flushed and dazed, when Severus ended the kiss, it was quickly replaced with a look of mischievous glee, as he darted from Severus' grasp.

"Let's go try the Go-Karts next!"

Severus followed after him, shaking his head, belied by the smile on his face. Severus thanked the Goddess repeatedly for cushioning and protection charms, as he watched his Harry zoom around the paved track as fast as the boy, Harry, had flown his broom during Quidditch. The look of pure joy on that face threatened to melt his heart, so he bit his tongue everytime he was tempted to admonish Harry to _'be careful'_. He just tried to say a safe distance behind him.

The Quad-Biking had been harder, with such a large area to ride the four-wheeled motorbikes over. Severus tried to stay close, beside Harry if possible, silently reminding himself of the extra charms. He wouldn't have been surprised if he'd developed some white streaks in his hair by the time they pulled the bikes to a stop, cut the engines, and removed their helmets.

Severus wiped stray strands of his long hair away from his face. "Perhaps we should try the fishing next. I had an Uncle who quite enjoyed that." He suggested hopefully.

Harry looked a bit tired as he climbed off the bike, but he shook his head, determined. "Paintball." He declared, as he headed toward that area.

Severus followed, motioning toward Miss Williamson, who was heading toward them from another direction. She nodded, indicating all was set up as he'd requested. The playing area had been cut in half, since there were only two of them. They would be playing against two of the Staff who had been briefed ahead of time of the changes and extra precautions Severus had required. It was his desire that Harry have as much fun as possible with a minimum of injury. The boy'd already had enough pain and injuries for ten lifetimes.

As they geared up. Harry looked a bit disappointed.

"Harry?"

Green eyes met black. "Oh, I'm fine, Severus. I was just wishing Dudley were here so I could give him a little of what he gave me for so many years. Payback, yeah?"

"I believe an acceptable substitute can be found." Severus motioned and their opponents stepped out of the trees. Though not Polyjuiced, both you men held a fair resemblance to Dudley Dursley and his friend, Piers, though both were better looking. Harry looked from Severus to them and back, a slow devilish grin spreading across his face. The young men turned and disappeared into the trees. Once every snap, buckle, and zip had been secured and checked, Harry grabbed his weapon and ammo and took off into the trees, all signs of weariness gone, Severus on his heels.

Tbc...


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

The four men stumbled out of the trees two hours later, exhausted, and slid to the ground to lean against rock, tree, or log. They were covered with multiple splatters of neon-colored paint. Pulling helmets and goggles off, traces of paint still remained in places on their faces. Sweaty and tired, Severus looked over at his younger lover, and cocked an eyebrow in question.

A weary but brilliant wide smile was the response, as Harry ran a gloved hand through his hair, making it stick up, despite the majority of it still being tied back. "That, was bloody brilliant!" He turned to the two young men, "I hope I didn't hurt you too badly." "Sir," One of them answered. "We know just a little of your history, and am honored to have been able to allow you this experience."

The other grinned then winced, "Yeah, that. Though I will be happy to grow my beard and mustache back. Looking like that Dudley fellow is detrimental to my health, not to mention my social life with the birds! There was a reason I grew it in the first place!"

Harry began to giggle, then all three younger men broke into laughter. Severus smirked as he watched. His body was aching madly in several places. He suspected Harry had turned his weapon on him a few times. He thanked the Goddess that he'd had the forethought to brew a batch of Extra-Strength Bruise Paste and another of Pain Potion. He was going to need it, though he'd never tell Harry that. Every ache and pain had been worth it.

The young men rose, one helping the other to his feet, and turned to face Severus and Harry.

"It has been our pleasure and honor to serve two respected war heroes. You're time here will be our secret. Please excuse us, as we must clean and secure everything for the day."

"Thank you, and you are most welcome." Harry replied, reaching up to shake their hands before they both limped away.

"You will be the death of me, brat."

Harry crawled over to Severus, settling against him, and began pulling off his gloves and undoing the protective clothing.

"Love you too, git." He turned his face up for a kiss.

Severus was all too happy, though a bit slow, to comply. He reached over and pulled Harry to him, taking his lips in a thorough kiss. Harry's body relaxed more and molded into his as the kiss deepened. Then he pulled unexpectedly back and groaned, wrapping his arms around his middle.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Severus' tone was full of concern.

"Oh, it's my stomach again. While we played, I could ignore it."

That eyebrow went up. "And how long has you're stomach been upset today? And, why did you not inform me?"

Green eyes looked up at him sheepishly. "Um, it never really went away? Just comes and goes. Mostly in the morning, but sometimes during the day too. I think I'm just hungry right now. It's been a while since lunch."

"What lunch you did eat, you mean. You ate very little. It's advantageous that I brought some of your Nutrient Potion along." He produced a vial from a hidden pocket and held it out. "Drink. Then we are going to get you home, so either Hermione or Neville can check you over!"

"Ahhh, Severus!"

"Drink, Harry. I am concerned for your health." He sighed when Harry drank down the potion, then handed back the vial, sticking out his lip. Severus spoke again, his tone softening.

"Please don't be difficult. I couldn't bear it if you became ill, because I had been remiss in taking care of you."

The pouty lip disappeared and Harry threw himself into Severus' arms. "I'm sorry, Love. I will do as you ask. But please, call Nev. Hermione is expecting and she's quite bossy right now. Even the twins have been hiding from her!"

Severus chuckled. "Indeed! Very well. I will call Neville."

They accepted the Williamson's hospitality, showered, changed, and had a light meal, cooked by Gran of course. She tutted over Harry, fussing and trying to get him to eat more, saying he was going to need the energy. She smiled at him with a knowing glint in her pale violet eyes. Thanking the Williamson's and promising to send another order of potions, Severus gathered Harry up and they headed back to the Manor.

When they arrived, it was to find Sebastian waiting, along with Remus and Sirius. Lucius and Narcissa strolled into the room, as they were handing their cloaks to one of the house elves.

Sirius waved his wand toward them, which earned him a glare from Severus. "What did you do, Black?"

"Oh nothing, Severus. Only removed the traditional _Chaperone_ and _Monitoring Charms_. Have to protect my godson's honor and virtue after all." He answered with a smirk. "Just because you are an honorable wizard, doesn't mean you aren't human. My godson is quite a catch after all."

Remus snorted. "Sirius! I can't believe you actually admitted that aloud!"

"Bugger!" He exclaimed. "I did, didn't I? Well, I refuse to acknowledge it if you repeat it to anyone!"

"Well, you are home just in time to join us for dinner!" Narcissa exclaimed happily.

"Everything is prepared and awaiting us. Come everyone! Harry, you and Severus can tell us all about your adventure today."

He nodded and followed Severus and the others, feeling suddenly very tired.

"I've had the elves prepare everyone's favorites tonight. It's been a couple of month s since we've enjoyed an evening like this. The weekend is upon us and we have the next two days to relax." She sat gracefully in the chair next to Lucius.

Severus sat on one side of the table, with Sebastian between him and Harry. Remus and Sirius sat across from them, next to Narcissa. With a wave of her hand, all the serving dishes uncovered themselves, the lids settling onto the table next to their dishes.

A small Shepherd's Pie Levitated to Harry's plate, as he watched everyone serve themselves their favorites. A small dish of Mushy Peas appeared next to his plate as Severus passed him a glass of cider. He dug in, taking small bites, enjoying the flavors of the lamb and vegetables, and the flakiness of the crust. That was until he looked across the table, to see Remus cutting into a small Haggis that sat proudly in the middle of his plate, next to helpings of tatties and neeps. He watched Remus take a large forkful and put it in his mouth, humming in delight.

Everyone looked up as Harry suddenly dropped his fork, slapped his hand over his mouth, and bolted from the dining room at a dead run. Remus opened his eyes and stopped chewing, following everyone's gaze.

"Wha-- Harry?"

"Bloody hell!" Severus exclaimed, as he dropped his napkin on the table and hurried after Harry.

Narcissa was right behind him. "Lucius, call the Healer."

Severus called over his shoulder. "Call Neville!"

"Call Neville, Lucius!" She repeated, as Sirius appeared at her side.

Sounds of loud retching could be heard through the closed door of the Main Guest Bath. Severus leaned close to the door.

"Harry. Let me in, please."

The only reply was the sounds of more retching. He turned and pulled his wand, intending to cast _Alohamora_, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned to look into pale blue eyes.

"Let me try Severus. You and Sirius go back to dinner and make sure Lucius summoned Neville, and not Hermione. The woman has been a right terror since she's be expecting, and needs her rest."

He looked back at the door briefly, worry in his eyes. "Very well...." He turned, and growled. "Come Black."

Once the men had gone and she could hear their voices from the dining room, she approached the door, casting a wandless _Alohamora_. Knocking lightly, she opened the door slowly.

"Harry dear, I'm coming in. Severus and Sirius have gone back to the dining room."

"Ohhh...din-ner!" And the sounds of retching began again, only now they were dry heaves.

She wet a flannel with cold water, and brushed the hair from his face, before wiping his forehead and neck. Once he'd finished being ill, she flushed the loo and encouraged him to sit on the closed seat, so she could wash his face with a fresh flannel and offered him cold water to rinse his mouth.

When he was finished, she cast a _Mouth Freshening Charm_ on him, then crouched down in front of him, lifting his chin. Looking into the pale face, she sighed.

"When were you going to tell me, _Cheri_? You have a Mother here, now, to talk to. The courtship can be shortened."

He looked at her oddly. "It's only a stomach ache, Cissa."

"One that has been going on for weeks now. This is not the first time you have gotten sick, is it?"

"No. But Remus' dinner...the haggis… " He started turning green again and swallowed quickly several times. "It just looked... off."

"It's never bothered you before when Remus has enjoyed Haggis at our dinner table."

"Maybe it's just a flu bug or something. I'll be fine in a bit." He shrugged.

"Oh, I know you'll be fine, _Cheri_, but it will be more than a few days, or months. I know it is a private thing, but you could have spoken with Lucius, or Remus. I understand if you didn't want to tell your Godfather--what with his famous temper and all."

"What does my stomach have to do with the courtship? Cissa, I don't understand what you are talking about! I think I'll have a lie down. Suddenly I am not hungry anymore."

Narcissa sighed again. "Go ahead, My Child. I will send one of the elves to your rooms with some Peppermint tea to help settle your stomach. I think it's time you had a checkup."

She kissed him on the forehead, then guided him out into the hall, giving him a gentle shove toward the stairs. One of the elves appeared from the shadows and followed him up the stairs after a nod from her Mistress.

She lifted her skirts and moved gracefully back toward the dining room. "Men," She muttered to herself. "they are so charmingly clueless sometimes."

Tbc...


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

Narcissa returned to dinner, explaining that Harry was lying down and encouraged everyone to finish eating, while they awaited Healer Longbottom's arrival. There were still _Monitoring Charms_ over Harry's rooms so she would know immediately if there was any reason for concern. She kept the conversation light and away from Harry's 'condition'. But despite all of that, there was a collective sigh of relief when Neville finally arrived.

"So sorry to keep you waiting. But I don't think Mr. Hinkle would have appreciated my sudden departure in the middle of his procedure." Neville grinned warmly as he stepped from the Floo, brushing a few flecks of soot from his robes. "So Harry's a bit under the weather, then?"

Everyone nodded. Sebastian piped up, his eyes wide. "Papa says he sicked up! Like I did when I ate too many Choc'late Frogs... but he didn' have any Choc'late Frogs."

Neville's eyes widened a bit, as he gave serious attention to the little boy would come to love his school friend. "Well, let's have a look then and see what can be done to get him feeling chipper again."

"Tea and coffee have already been sent to the library, Lucius. We will be back as soon as Neville has conducted his examination." Narcissa took Neville's arm and led him to the stairs, speaking quietly to him as they walked.

"Lucius laid his napkin on the table and rose. "Come along everyone. There's no point in arguing with her. We all know she will have her way and we will find out about Harry when she comes down to tell us. He is in good hands after all."

~*~*~*~

Neville reached for the door handle first, opening the door for Narcissa, standing aside so she could enter Harry's rooms first. The lights were dimmed and drapes drawn over the windows, not a sound in the room, as they entered. Closing the door behind them, they turned to see Harry curled on his side in the center of the large bed, his arms wrapped around his middle and his brow lightly creased in his sleep. He uttered a tiny whimper of pain as they approached.

Neville scanned him with his eyes then looked to Narcissa. "I'm glad you called me. It is obvious he hasn't been feeling well. Though I'm a bit surprised you didn't call me sooner."

"I would have, had I known."

"No worries. I'm sure you would have, but, I've long experience with Harry Potter's abilities to hide things. He doesn't like to create a fuss. Just believes he should suffer alone. I'd hoped he'd overcome that by now."

"Evidently not." She sighed, brushing a few loose strands of dark hair out of Harry's face. "Harry, dear. Wake up. Neville is here to see you."

"Hmmm? Wha--?" Green eyes opened slowly and blinked at them. "Oh. Hi, Neville."

"Hiya, Harry." Neville pulled his wand and motioned for Harry to turn onto his back and lie still. "I hear you've been feeling a bit under the weather. Wanna tell me about it while I run some scans?"

Narcissa summoned a chair and sat by the bed, while Harry stretched out as he had so many times before for medical scans. "It's nothing really. I hope you weren't with a more important patient when they called you."

Neville raised his wand and incanted the first spell, not taking his eyes away from the displays. "Just tell me Harry. You are just as important to me as all my other patients. And, you are my friend."

Harry sighed, his gaze flicking briefly to his adopted mother. "Alright... Just an upset stomach, that comes and goes. Queasy sometimes. Usually in the morning. Things smell different and sometimes the smells make me sick up." His cheeks flamed. "Tonight, it was Remus eating Haggis..."

Neville snickered a bit. "That would make _me_ sick up _without_ having a funny stomach first!"

Harry giggled a bit. "Yeah, but it doesn't usually bother me--Remus having Haggis. Don't understand it this time."

"Well, lie still and let me finish these scans and we'll soon know what's going on so we can get you set to rights."

Harry lay there quietly, watching Neville as he worked the spells just as smoothly as Poppy always had. While Hermione tended to have the older Medi-witch's blustery no-nonsense attitude, Neville was more laid back, but just as thorough. He became very focused as he ran each scan, studying all the displays appearing over Harry's body very carefully before dismissing them to run the next one.

Neville finally finished all his scans almost a half hour later. Harry wasn't sure, but he could swear Neville'd run a couple of them twice, and another a third time. He noticed the Healer and his adopted mother exchange a glance, before Neville turned to him, crossed his arms over his chest and gave him a serious look.

"Well, Harry, I'm afraid there's nothing to be done to cure this, but I can give you some gentle potions to alleviate the symptoms. It will have to run it's course and the symptoms will eventually work themselves out."

Harry slid quickly up to a seated position, a worried look on his face. "Wha--what is it, Neville? How long? Is it contagious? Am I gonna die?"

"Oh no, Harry. You won't die and it's not contagious. But you may feel under the weather for a while yet, and you will have to rest more and no more wild adventures, like Severus has been taking you on."

Harry's eyes widened and he looked back and forth between his Healer and Cissa. They were so _calm!_ "H-How long?"

"Well, as near as the scans can detect, I'd say just a little less than seven months, give or take a few days." Neville dug in his pocket and summoned a quill. "Now, here is a list of potions Severus can brew for you. He will already be familiar with the ingredients needed. Oh! And don't be surprised if you begin having odd cravings. Just be sure to tell Severus, and he will adjust your potions accordingly. Probably would be a good idea for him to brew himself some _Calming Draught_ as well, since your plans will have to be adjusted if you agree to bond with him--which, I know you well enough to know you will."

"I do suspect that Sirius will be a bit put out though." Narcissa interjected thoughtfully. "Lucius and I will handle him."

"Best have Severus brew him some _Extra-Strength Calming Draught_ then."

Neville tore off a portion of the parchment and handed it to Narcissa. She smiled and pocketed it. Harry was beginning to get irritated.

"Will you just tell me what illness or disease I've come down with! I refuse to be a burden to anyone again!"

Narcissa moved to sit on the bed next to him, putting her arms around him and hugging him. "Oh my sweet boy, you will never be a burden to us! As a matter of fact, I know Lucius will be absolutely ecstatic when he here's the news."

"What?!" Harry exclaimed as he pulled away just enough to look up at her, as his stomach rolled. "Errgh! Have you two gone barmy?!"

"I never said you were ill, Harry." Neville rocked on his heels a bit and glanced at Narcissa as his serious expression became an amused one. "What you are experiencing is perfectly normal for a wizard with your physical make-up... you're expecting."

"WHAT?! I'M WHAT?!" Harry demanded, positive he'd heard Neville wrong.

"Pregnant, darling. You're going to have a baby. I'm going to be a _Gran'mere_. Isn't it _wonderful_?" Narcissa was beaming.

Harry looked back and forth between him, his mouth working, making him look like a landed fish, as he tried to absorb what he'd just been told. Then his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted, caught in Narcissa's arms so he wouldn't hit his head on the headboard.

"Just as I thought. I'm glad you decided to sit with him, or I would have suggested it."

"Agreed. Though who's going to hold Severus and Sirius when they pass out?"

Neville snickered. "That's when _Cushioning Charms _come in handy!"

She stroked her son's hair. "How soon will you be able to determine whether it's a boy or a girl?"

He thought for a moment. "Another fortnight or so."

"Splendid!"

There was a suddenly thunder of feet coming down the hall. A firm knocking interrupted them.

"Narcissa? Is everything alright? We heard Harry yell." Lucius' voice could be heard through the door, the anxious murmurs of Severus, Sirius, Remus, and little Sebastian, in the background.

She flicked her wand at the door, opening it, and admitting four very concerned men and one worried little boy. Sebastian ran to the side of the bed, and after a nod from Narcissa, climbed up into the bed and snuggled up to Harry.

"Why's he sweepin', Auntie Cissa?"

"Just a second, Sebastian and I will wake him." Neville said, as he cast a gently _Ennervate_ on his unconscious friend and patient.

"Wha--hey! Oh! Hello, Sebastian."

"Hi, Hawwry. Awre you sick? When you gonna get bettewr?"

Harry sat for a minute, as everyone watched, a smile spreading slowly over his face, one of his hands sliding down to rest on his still-flat abdomen. "Oh yes, Sebastian I'm going to get better... " He looked up at Severus, and grinned madly, "...much better."

Lucius pulled his wife up to move and sit beside her on the chair, now magically expanded into a love seat. Remus and Sirius stood next to it, Remus' hand on Sirius' shoulder, and Severus remained at the foot of the bed, near Neville, and looking quite concerned. Sirius looked near to jump out of his skin with agitation.

"Harry?" Severus asked.

Putting an arm around Sebastian, Harry pulled him close. "Severus, do you still intend to ask me, formally, to bond with you?"

"Of course! I love you--no matter what!" He gave each of the other adults in the room stern looks.

"Then you won't mind if we move up the time of the bonding, or that I will be bringing another person to our bonding and into our family."

"N-No...Harry... What--"

"I finally got my wish, Severus... it finally happened--" Harry's voice hitched, as his eyes filled with happy tears. "W-We did it..."

"Harry..."

"I'm not sick, Severus. I'm pregnant! We're having a baby!"

Lucius clapped his hands and grinned like the _Gran'pere_ he would be, as his wife smiled at him. Sebastian squealed and hugged Harry, kissing him all over his face, then leaning down to kiss his belly and say hi to his future sibling.

Sirius' eyes bugged and his jaw dropped, his face going from white, slowly to red. Just as he was going to lunge at Severus, Remus grabbed the collar of his robes and held him firmly in place. He got about as far as a dog at the end of it's lead. Narcissa cast a _Silencing Spell_ over him to stop the obscenities she knew would be spilling from his lips.

In the mean time, Severus stared at Harry, stunned, as realization hit. Then he remembered all the potentially dangerous things he'd allowed Harry to do over that last two months. Neville barely had time to cast a _Cushioning Charm_, before Severus' face went white, declared, "Oh Sweet Merlin!", and crumpled to the floor in a dead faint.

"Well, it seems my work here is done. Narcissa, you will see that Severus gets that list of potions? Oh, and I will be back in two weeks for your next exam, and to tell you the gender of that little one. Take care Harry. Congratulations!"

With an amused grin, Healer Neville Longbottom excused himself and left.

"He's been spending time with the twins lately hasn't he?" Lucius asked.

"Oh, of course. They need time away while Hermione's hormones adjust." Remus answered with a grin. "A positive improvement for young Neville if you ask me."

"True." Narcissa added. "Shall we awaken Severus?"

"I think it'd be advisable if I take Siri home first, don't you think, Cissa?" Remus gave Sirius' collar a shake to try to calm him.

"Hmm, yes. He is a bit excitable right now."

Harry laughed, muffling it with his hand over his mouth. Sebastian giggled from beside him. Sirius looked totally miffed as Remus led/dragged him out of the room.

"C-Can you wake Papa up now, Auntie Cissa, Pwease?'

Tbc...


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

A week later, Harry was standing in the Observatory, staring at the night sky, and thinking. It had only been seven days since he'd learned--since they'd all learned--that he was with child. He couldn't believe it! Then it hit him!

From one moment to the next, it was as sudden as a light lighting up the room. All the things that happened to him in the past were _not _his fault. He and Draco couldn't have children because Draco was the one who was sterile, not him.

There was never anything wrong with him. The Healers had told him, repeatedly.

Never. Just like the Dursley's hating him because he was different. Sure, he _was _different from them, but, it was their fear of that which caused their hate, and that hate wasn't his fault either.

Tears of happiness and relief slid silently down his cheeks, as he wrapped his arms around his middle in an attempt to hug the tiny life inside him. A baby! He was going to have a baby! His and Severus' baby--a little brother or sister for Sebastian. Finally, his own family! He could hardly believe it. Soon he would have a husband, a bondmate. He'd have a son. And in about a half a year or so, he's have a second child. A playmate for his twin siblings. Oh, and Lucius and Cissa--they were beside themselves with excitement. They were going to be grandparents!

Remus was extremely excited for him, and for Severus. Sirius was in a serious snit, but Remus had assured him he would eventually come around, once it finally sank in there would be another child for him to spoil. Though, he did pull Severus aside and advise him to keep out of Sirius' sight for a while. Sirius had gotten away from Remus once, and after a mad chase through the manor and the grounds, Remus caught him but not before he managed to leave a few hefty bruises on Severus and a case of red and gold hair that took the Potions Master three days to reverse back to black.

The next day after Neville had made his diagnosis, Lucius had summoned Severus, and disappeared into his office with the Potions Master. They didn't reappear for the majority of the day. Narcissa even joined them for a few hours, followed by Remus and a dually warned Sirius. Everyone finally emerged unscathed, but Severus was looking a bit pale, and thoroughly chastised. A sight more than a few of his past students would have savored seeing.

Nothing was said after that of the breach of the courting contract, but the arrangements for the upcoming bonding were conveniently rearranged for a much sooner date. If Severus and the Malfoy's hadn't been so close, and if they hadn't known how deeply Severus loved and cared for him, it could have gone very badly for Severus.

And having friends in high places, helped keep the news of Harry's delicate condition out of the press and the public knowledge. This added to Harry's peace of mind, since Neville had explained it was not uncommon in male pregnancies for labor to begin early, no one would know for sure when the babe was actually conceived. Not that it mattered to Harry. It was no one's business anyway.

Strong arms wrapped around him, as a tall warm body warmed his back. He leaned back against that body and sighed, reveling in the comfort and security it gave him. He felt a kiss on the top of his head.

"You've been standing here for some time. What has your thoughts so filled, you did not sense my presence, Luv?"

"None of it was my fault, Severus. None of it. I finally realized it for myself," He wiped the tears from his face and turned in Severus' arms, "and it feels wonderful! Wonderful to not feel guilty anymore!"

Reaching up, he pulled Severus face down for a kiss. And a kiss it was; full of love, happiness, new freedom, and promises of a bright future, newly realized. One of Severus' arms held him tight, as he kissed Harry thoroughly, and his other hand slid around to cover Harry's abdomen, that was just beginning to swell. Severus' long fingers splayed protectively over the child he loved dearly already--as much as he loved his Sebastian, and his Harry.

Harry moaned, as he wrapped his arms around his promised, and his response to the kiss grew heated. "Mmm, Severus...want you... can we--" He whispered against Severus' lips.

"Hey!! get your hands off my godson! No Touching! You're not bonded yet!!" Sirius' voice broke the silence and the moment.

The dogs bolted from the chairs they'd been sleeping in, running in circles around Sirius, barking madly. Waving his wand threateningly, he ignored the irony of the situation. Severus pulled away, but not before Harry stepped in front of him, trying to shield him with his body, and glared at his godfather.

"Siri, are you mad?!"

"Sirius! Put that wand away this instant!" Remus commanded from the doorway.

"He's groping my godson again! It isn't bad enough, he slept with him before the bonding--and got him pregnant! He's trying to do it again! Let me hex him--please Remi!"

Severus placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and rolled his eyes at his onetime school rival. "In case it has escaped your limited intellect, Black. Since Harry is already _with child_, I can hardly _'get him pregnant'_ again."

Sirius growled in anger and raised his wand, only to have it sail from his grasp into his husband's hand behind him. Remus reached out and graped the back of Sirius' robes and have them a shake.

"I told you to put the wand away, Siri. Now you force me to take it from you like I would from a recalcitrant child." Remus chided, frustration evident in his voice. "And, you are upsetting yourself, something the Healer warned against."

"But, Remus!"

"Sirius, when we were courting, we did more, much more, and never followed the code as we should have. All I knew then was that I loved you and that come some point in time, they would NEVER separate us. Severus and Harry love each other just as strongly. And if you weren't so pigheaded, you would see that! Why do you think Lucius and Narcissa, who were well within their rights, did not require the usual recompense or exact retribution and chastisement as prescribed under the contract?

Hmmm?!"

Severus went a bit pale at that and shifted nervously behind Harry, prompting the younger man to reach up and pull Severus' arms around him. He still hadn't been able to convince Severus to tell him what transpired that day in Lucius' office.

"It's time to make peace, Siri. Tell them."

Sirius pouted for just a moment, "Remus...." he whined.

"Tell them."

"I don't understand how you think that's going to help." He argued, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just think, Sirius. The both of you will get to share everything--the whole experience."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he looked from one godfather to the other. "Siri?"

Severus snorted with amusement. "Oh joy! The Mutt's going to have puppies!"

"Wha--? Severus!" Harry turned and gave the taller man a pointed look, causing the man's jaw to close with a snap. He then turned back to face his godfathers.

"Siri? Are you--?"

Remus nodded eagerly, a broad grin on his face. He gave the back of his husband's robes another tug, and Sirius nodded reluctantly, as he grinned sheepishly.

"And it does look like twins," Sirius said, a wide smile now on his face, true happiness reflected there.

"Puppies." Severus mumbled, earning him a sharp elbow in the ribs. "Oomph!"

"Behave Severus." Harry warned.

"I still don't like him touching you like that. He has to wait until you are bonded!" Sirius announced with determination. He wasn't ready to concede the argument.

"What if I don't want him to?" Harry asked, challenge in his voice.

"He has to. It's in the contract."

"Well, I want him _now, _and what I want cancels that part of the contract at this point!"

The raised voices started the dogs barking and running in circles again. Remus sighed in exasperation and exchanged a frustrated glance with Severus, who just shrugged, a smirk on his face. He was clearly enjoying this.

Harry glared. "Siri, I love you, but if you insist on being this stubborn and difficult about this, I swear I'm going to--to--" He growled in frustration, since hexing his pregnant godfather was out of the question, "I won't have anything to do with you until after the Bonding Ceremony!"

Sirius gasped. "Harry! You can't mean that!"

Harry folded his arms over his chest and gave his godfather a look of pure defiance. "You're lucky I can't just hex you. It would be so much easier!"

Sirius felt a hand on his shoulder and his husband's breath against his ear. "Um, Siri, Luv, I'd listen. He's behaving quite reminiscently of a pregnant Lily right now."

Sirius' eyes went wide, and he looked at his godson--really looked. Oh Shite! A deep sigh escaped him, as his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I think I need a nosh and a kip, Remi." He replied, as he turned and headed for the door and the stairs. "All of this arguing has knackered me."

Remus shrugged and gave Harry and Severus a look of apology before following his husband downstairs, the dogs on his heels. Sirius could be difficult on his best days, but now dealing with the added stress of hormonal upheaval, only made him worse. But, he'd come around eventually, and Remus would be there to buffer things until then; as he always did.

Once they'd gone, Harry cast _Locking_ and _Privacy Charms_ on the closed door. Facing Severus again, he pushed to older man to one of the nearby couches, giving him a shove, and sending him sprawling onto it. Straddling Severus' lap, he wrapped his arms around his neck, and rested his forehead against Severus'.

"Finally! I know he loves me--and I love him back. But, he gets so over-protective sometimes, and at times about things that he shouldn't!"

"He's just trying to make up for not being there for most of your younger years and preventing those Muggles from raising you."

He sighed again. "I know." His expression slowly turned mischevious, as he grinned, then whispered against Severus' lips. "Now, where were we, before we were interrupted?"

~*~*~*~

They appeared downstairs later, entering the diningroom for dinner, neither looking particularly disheveled, but there was a glint in Harry's eyes and a flush to his cheeks, and Severus had a satisfied look about him. Remus looked up from where he'd just sat down next to Lucius, and shook his head, a smirk on his own lips.

Severus pulled out Harry's chair for him, then leaned down to kiss his son, before taking his own seat. Narcissa swept in, her robes flowing gracefully around her, and took her seat on the other side of her husband. The elves appeared and began serving the meal.

"As I was telling Lucius, Sirius had decided to have a lie-down and won't be joining us for dinner this evening." Remus commented, as he laid his napkin on his lap and lifted his soup spoon to dip into the soup plate of Potato and Leek soup that had appeared in front of him.

"Well, I'd expect him to tire easily, in his condition. His time 'away' did take a toll on his body, after all, rendering it that of an older wizard. Sadly, Wizarding Healing can only do so much to reverse the damage." Narcissa replied. "Though, with Severus' excellent potions, he would have had better treatment than some."

She smiled in Severus' direction. He acknowledged the compliment with a tiny smile and a nod.

"Azkaban takes a terrible toll on it's inmates, especially those who had to deal with the Dementors. He was lucky being an Animagus, or things would have been much worse."

Harry shuddered, as he listened to Severus. The older man would know, since he'd spent a very brief time there years before. Sensing Sebastian about to ask questions, he quickly changed the subject.

"So, Remi. Have you found out yet, if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Siri didn't want to know, so he can be surprised. But I asked the Healer later. A girl. It's a girl." He said with a huge grin.

"Congratulations! That's wonderful!" Narcissa beamed. "I so wished I'd had a daughter to pamper and spoil. And now I have Zoe' and Sasha. So I have one of each to spoil! You will enjoy her so much!"

Lucius chuckled. "Considering once Draco turned a year old, I had to make you stop dressing him in those infant robes that made him look like a little girl--he would be none too pleased if he ever found out!" He turned to face everyone else. "Until that point, when we went out and people who didn't know us personally, commented on our beautiful daughter--Narcissa didn't correct them--and she refused to allow me to!"

A pink tinge appeared high on his wife's cheeks, as everyone chuckled at the mental image Lucius painted. "But he did look precious..."

Harry found though he was uncomfortable thinking about Draco, he no longer felt the bone-chilling fear and dread he'd associated with the man for so long. He could even join the others in their mirth.

"Yes, he was a very beautiful baby, with that platinum hair--long platinum hair--and those huge blue-gray eyes. The mistake was easy to make." Severus added. "How old was he when Lucius finally convinced you to cut his hair to the traditional length for a small boy?"

"Two-and-a-half years old."

"And she still has the braid--all eight inches of it." Lucius added.

She swatted his arm, playfully. "His baby hair was so beautiful! Fine and silky. And I really couldn't leave it for the barber--that would have been foolish, after all!"

"Indeed." Severus placed another spoonful of vegetables on Sebastian's plate. "The number of potions and spells it could be used in--many of them dangerous or Dark--is alarming."

"Is'at why you _Banish_ the hair after cutting mine, Papa?" Sebastian asked, barely swallowing a bite before speaking.

"Make certain you're mouth is empty before speaking, My Son." Severus chided. "Yes, it is to protect you."

Sebastian beamed happily, clearly pleased his Papa loved him so much. "So when Hawwry cuts his hair, you will _Banish_ that too?"

"If I ever decide to cut my hair again, yes, Sebastian, one of us will _Banish_ the clippings." Harry leaned over and placed a kiss on the boy's head.

Sebastian gave him a huge smile and went back to his meal, taking a large bit of buttered cauliflower, knowing Papa would be pleased.

"So, how are the arrangements for the bonding coming along, Cissa?" Remus asked.

"All is on schedule, with only two weeks left before the ceremony and ritual. Deliveries are all on time--"

"Under threat of pending _Crucio_, I'm sure."

"Lucius!" Narcissa swatted him again. "Well, the threat of losing our future business, and that of our friends and acquaintances, has the same effect."

Remus laughed. "I'm sure it does! Is there anything you need Sirius and I to do to help?"

"Severus?" Narcissa looked at him.

He looked over to Harry. "Is there anything you'd like from the Potter Vaults, for the ritual, Harry?"

"I don't know. I-I've never been there. Draco--"

"No worries, Harry. Sirius and I have a pretty good memory of what's in there, though it's been a while."

"And, once we became your legal parents, I ordered Gringott's to do a formal inventory of all your vault, to ensure all was as it should be." Lucius leaned on the edge of the table. "Might I suggest retrieving the Potter Family Crest ring. It is your right to wear it after all, Harry."

"A splendid idea!" Remus exclaimed.

"I-I don't know..." Harry began.

"Nonsense, Harry. It was your right to begin wearing the ring as soon as you attained majority, seeing as you are the only living male Potter." Severus began. "It wasn't--appropriate--for Draco to deny you that right. We shall now remedy the situation."

He turned to gaze at Remus. "If you would be so kind as to retrieve the ring and have it ready for the ceremony, it would be greatly appreciated."

"It would be my pleasure, Severus."

"Have you retrieved the Prince Bonding Bracelets, Severus?"

"I will have them in time for the ceremony."

"Will I have one too?"

"No, my son, but I have had a small ring commissioned for you, since you will also become Harry's blood son after the bonding and have all the protections that go with it."

Sebastian grew quiet for a moment. Harry leaned down and hugged him. "Don't worry, I'm not replacing your Da. Just think of it as gaining a second Da. It's the same as Lucius and Narcissa becoming my parents--taking care of me for my own natural parents, since they can't any longer."

Sebastian relaxed, the explanation easing his mind. "O'kay!"

Harry looked up to see Severus looking at him with approval in his eyes. Sebastian made short work of his roast chicken, just in time for his pudding to take it's place. He proceeded to dig in, the issue already forgotten.

The remainder of the meal passed with quiet conversations about the weather, the latest news in the Prophet, and possible babies' names.

Tbc...


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

Harry laid back in the chaise on the back veranda, enjoying the intermittent breeze. Thank Merlin for cooling charms! The weather itself wasn't really that hot, but at almost eight-and-a-half months along, he was always hot... and swelled... and tired... and hungry... and extremely happy. He and Severus had been bonded for about five months now. He couldn't believe it had been that long already!

Despite having the bonding moved sooner, it had been an elegant, tasteful, warm family affair. Cissa would not have had it any other way--and she _always _got her way. It had been a private event--family and close friends only. And, as a special gift from Albus and a rare ritual he performed ahead of time, Harry's parents, Severus' mother, and _Davidh_, were all able to cross from the other realm and be present. No amount of threats, conjoling, or bribery with fine sugary confections, would persuade the old Headmaster to tell what price he'd had to pay in exchange for their presence. All he would say was it was more than worth it and not of any great consequence to him, after all.

Seeing Lily and James again, had seemed to do the trick with Sirius, and the over- protective godfather, holding his newborn daughter, wept openly, as he and Remus introduced them to the newest little Marauder, Cassiopea Andromeda Emelyne Lupin-Black. Cassie was a beauty already, and James warned his friends they'd best keep a close eye on her, which caused both men to growl.

And Cassie hadn't been the only new addition. It seemed there was a new set of Weasley twins to follow in their fathers' footsteps. Hermione had given birth not quite two months befor the wedding to identical daughters. Fred and George had been ecstatic, even moreso than Molly, and that was saying something!

Harry had been a nervous wreck before the ceremony. It seemed silly, looking back on it now, but at the time it wasn't. He'd been fine until that morning, after he'd stepped out of the shower, and stood in front of the mirror. It seemed his baby belly had popped out over-night, causing him concern about the robes that had been fitted the week before for the last time. His ankles and feet were swelled and his shoes wouldn't fit, and his face was puffy--evidently a reaction to the berries he'd eaten the day before. Then his hair wouldn't cooperate. Even though it was long now, past his waist, the hair around his face still had a mind of it's own at times. His magic was wonky so he couldn't cast a decent _Detangling Spell_, and the brush was tangled in his hair. He hadn't been able to find the gift he'd gotten for Severus. Finally he'd just given up, sat in the middle of his bed, wrapped in a towel, and began to sob. Why would Severus want to marry someone who was such a muddled mess anyway?

Thank Merlin, for good friends, because it was at that point, Ron and Neville had arrived. Walking into the room, they both took one look at their friend, and went to work. One of the house elves promptly appeared with some of Harry's favorite herbal tea, laced with a light Calming Draught, and some biscuits, while Ron and Neville got Harry into a house robe, wiped his eyes and nose, and took care of his hair. While he sipped and nibbled, Neville gave him the 'you are special' speech Harry had given him in Second Year, and every Year after till they'd graduated, while Ron cast spells on Harry's hair. Ten minutes later, he looked into two magical mirrors to see his hair detangled, smooth, and neatly plaited down his back, a gold band securing it at the bottom. Ron grinned wide when Harry smiled at him.

_'Knew getting stuck doing Ginny's hair all those years, had to pay off some time!' _He'd said.

When they finally helped him into the embroidered white robes, they just fit over the swell of the baby, and he began to fret again. That was when he felt it. She'd moved--really moved! It had only been light flutters before, but this time he could really feel her. Tears filled his eyes anew and he gasped, as he spread his hands over his belly and felt her move again. He'd grabbed Ron's hand, then Neville's, placing them over his belly so they could feel too, as he beamed at them with a watery smile.

Just then, Lucius entered the room, holding a wrapped box; one suspiciously about the size of the gift he'd been looking for. It seemed Cissa had taken it upon herself to have one of the elves retrieve the box from his rooms the night before so she could wrap it for him. One less thing for him to do. But she'd been called upon to take care of a last-minute faux pa by the caterer and the box wasn't returned to his room.

Hence, his adoptive father's presence in his rooms. Lucius gaze softened when he saw his adopted son, and after setting the gift carefully on a nearby table, he crossed the room and wrapped Harry in a warm embrace, kissed both his cheeks, told him how handsome he looked, how proud he was of how he's rallied from everything. Whispering that he loved him, before releasing him, Lucius was gone before it even registered what he'd said.

Then it was time to go. The ceremony was everything he hoped for and much more than he'd dreamed of. Severus wore the same white embroidered robes, with his hair also plaited down his back. He looked quite handsome. The dark eyes had lit up, when he'd seen him, and surprisingly, they lingered affectionately on the very obvious baby swell, as did everyone else's gaze it seemed as he walked to join Severus at the altar. An extremely ancient-looking witch, a High Priestess, performed the bonding. One of the few still alive that performed this particular bonding ritual for Pureblood Families, in conjunction with the Blood-Bonding between Sebastian and himself.

Severus had froze when Davidh's spirit appeared, just as Sebastian joined them at the small altar. The man's eyes filled with tears and he began to tremble, as his gaze locked on the shade of his First Bonded. Noone, except maybe for Albus and maybe Lucius, had ever seen him like this. Poor Sebastian, so happy to see his _Da_ again, but at the same time, worried about the odd behavior of his Papa. That was until Davidh floated forward, stroked a transparent hand down, first Severus' cheek, then Sebastian's, before guiding Sebastian's hand into Harry's, and guiding Severus' hand to rest over them. It was his way of giving his permission and blessing the bondings.

When he rejoined the other spirits, Severus finally came to himself again and nodded to the High Priestess to continue. Everything went quite smoothly after that, the magic surrounding them as a new family, strong and bright, with an additional fine stream of color, that could only be the baby's. The celebration afterward had been joyous to say the least, with much music and dancing, exceptional food, and wine, meade, and spirits that flowed freely. Harry was only allowed the one mandatory glass of meade, then it was fruit juices or tea for the rest of the evening. He hadn't been able to abide pumpkin juice at all during the pregnancy.

He blushed hotly, fanning himself, as he remembered the bonding night. They'd retired well before the festivities had broken up, as custom dicated, and they could hear the revelers quite clearly. It was expected for the guests to make much fuss and noise when the couple left for the bonding bed. Even though those attending knew he was already with child ( and would keep the secret to their graves), they still yelled encouragement and a few slightly obscene

suggestions, after the door closed and _Locking Charms_ clicked into place. Merry music swelled in the background, but soon became a distant hum along with the voices, as Severus made passionate love to him, repeatedly. If he hadn't already been with child, he would have been by the following morning; and most likely with twins!

Lucius and Narcissa had insisted they stay at the Manor. She'd had the entire wing of the Third Floor, nearest to the Observatory, redone for them. It even had a small kitchenettle now, so Harry wouldn't have to go downstairs if he wasn't feeling up to it. In his condition, the Healers had forbid him to travel, so a regular honeymoon had been out of the question. So, Lucius and Narcissa had planned several day outings to different local restaurants, museums, theatres, and other activities he and Severus had enjoyed in the past. Anything that didn't required _Apparition_ or_Flooing_, both of which were forbidden after the fourth month. Severus promised him a long honeymoon away, sometime after the baby was born and old enough to be left with her grandparents for a little while. Everything after that had settled into a comfortable and secure routine, one that gave him a warm fuzzy feeling still.

The only bump in the road had been when the news had hit the Prophet that Draco, who'd been dutifully fulfilling the requirements of his post-Azkaban probationary program, had experienced an emotional break and attacked one of his roommates from the halfway house. Sadly, Lucius and Narcissa didn't receive notification until right before the Prophet had hit circulation the next morning. It seemed Draco had learned of Severus and his bonding, and that he was with child. The fact that the news hadn't been well-received, was an understatement. He'd attacked the man who'd shared the news, not realizing how it would affect the former Malfoy heir. The victim's condition had been touch and go for a while, leaving the Healers to wonder how a wizard with a bound wand could have inflicted so much damage with basically his bare hands. He shuddered as he remembered visiting the man in St. Mungo's, with his parents and Severus. They'd arranged to pay all of the man's medical expenses, until he could return to the halfway house and his job.

It seemed the Black Familial Madness that Draco suffered from had worsened, triggered by an emotional blow he could not handle. Lucius had insisted the Healers find treatment for his son, as he tried to console his weeping wife. A clinic in Switzerland was using a new controversial treatment--a combination of Muggle and Wizarding healing--and having a promising percentage of success. Lucius told the Healer to make the arrangements immediately and wired the clinic a Gringott's voucher--enough to cover Draco's treatment for two years.

When he had asked Severus, Lucius, and Cissa to take him to see Draco that same day--since he was leaving for Switzerland the following day--they had gaped at him in shock, then all flatly refused, making several good arguments why he shouldn't. But it was something he'd felt he needed to do. He hadn't had any contact with Draco since the beating, but Lucius and Narcissa had kept in touch with their firstborn, and visited with him, when he allowed it. Azkaban had taken quite a bit out of him and his anger quickly dissipated. He'd wanted to see the blond, be in the same room with him, stare into those eyes to see if they were still cold and if they still made him afraid.

He'd made his arguments, surprisingly logical, and eventually they gave in. He hadn't had a nightmare in almost a year, and the flinch reflex had dimished to almost non-existence. Of course they'd acquiesced on one condition, that he didn't go alone. There was the baby's safety to think of. They spoke with the Healers and determined Narcissa would be the best choice to accompany him, since she was the least likely to upset Draco. Severus and Lucius would be waiting outside, with the Healers, and if _anything_ happened, he and Cissa were to leave the room immediately.

It wasn't what any of them expected. He'd been sitting in a chair by the window, wrapped in a thick robe, over his hospital pajamas, his long pale blond hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. Narcissa had entered first and began speaking to him, but he barely acknowledged her presence. When Harry finally walked around into his field of vision, Draco stared at him, studied him, silently, for quite a while, before leaning forward, reaching out and laying his palm against the six-month swell of the baby.

_'A baby--finally. A little Malfoy?' _ Draco'd whispered, his eyes moving up to look at him.

He'd nodded slowly and answered. _'She's a Potter --and a Snape too. A strong healthy girl.'  
_

Draco had looked to his mother and asked, _'Not mine?'  
_

She had shook her head, sadly. Draco began to weep, uncontrollably at that, shuddering and convulsing in his chair as he pulled fistfuls of his hair, and Narcissa quickly escorted him from the room as Healers entered to try to calm Draco. As they waited outside, they could hear the weeping turn to wailing, followed first by the sounds of a struggle, then quiet. He'd had to be sedated and restrained. He'd been quite sad about that. This Draco was a shadow of the mean-spirited man who had tormented him and he'd felt sad for him.

Draco was gone the next day, still restrained, weeping and hysterical. Narcissa had finally figured out what would calm Draco so he could be treated--a doll; a baby doll, one that looked like Draco did as a baby. It did the trick, went with Draco everywhere, and he treated it as if it were a real baby and his own child. Once they were sure he would cooperate, they'd returned home a fortnight later, both pale and exhausted-looking, with dark circles under their eyes. Severus immediately summoned the Healer and supplied a fresh batch of healing potions.

The twins, Sasha and Zoe' had grown by leaps and bounds and had celebrated their fourth birthday. They were Sebastian's constant shadows, and he didn't seem to mind, now that he was almost six years old himself. He'd told Severus one day that he had to practice for when baby Celyn came. Of course, with Hermione's twins, in a few years he'd have three more following him around. Hopefully, he would still feel the same way.

As he shifted, looking for a more comfortable position, he decided that his daughter was growing by leaps and bounds these days. He felt huge, and speculated that watching him walk these days most likely conjured visions of a huge waddling duck, though he knew noone dared say so.

He longed to see his feet again--and his cock. Hell, he'd be happy to be able to wank again. Everything was a struggle. He tried not to get too frustrated and angry, but sometimes, well... At least most of the time, someone was there to help ease things for him, and Severus gave incredible foot and back rubs with those long fingers of his. And when he was feeling frisky, well Severus was more than willing to take care of that for him too.

As a matter of fact, Severus had doted on him and continued to do so, when he was home, and a small group of house elves had been given the sole task of taking care of all his needs and wants, when Severus could not be home. Siri and Remi visited often, bringing Cassie over for him to spoil. Gred and Forge brought over the twins for visits since Hermione had gone back to work. They told him, she'd be pregnant again before the end of the year, with dual winks. He'd laughed at that.

The breezes wafted over him again as he sipped his iced water, bringing a bit of dust with it, tickling his nose, and he sneezed.

"Oh, Bugger!" He frowned, as he tried to sit up. "Now I have to pee again! Primrose!"

Tbc...


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

"But, Sebas'ian, I can' be a unc'a. I'm too widdle." Sasha looked up at the older boy, his blue eyes huge.

"Course you can, Sasha. Harry is your brother so you will be the baby's uncle and Zoe' will be her auntie!"

He hugged the smaller boy and his sister, and guided them to sit with him in one of the window seats in his rooms with Papa. They were waiting here for word about the baby and Harry.

His new _Da_ had gone into labor with his little sister the night before, after the twins had gone to bed. He told Papa, and Uncle Lucius and Auntie Cissa that he would tell the twins in the morning, and keep them company while everyone waited. Except for a few brief glimpses, that was the last time he'd seen any of the adults. Papa had been very nervous, just like he'd been right before the bonding ceremony. He and Mr. Sirius had been snapping at each other earlier. He could hear it. But then he heard Mr. Remus growl and the arguing stopped. Luckily, Cassie was asleep in the corner in her cot, so she didn't hear it.

He knew Harry and his baby sister would be fine. His first _Da, Davidh_, had told him in his dreams last night. He'd said Harry's Mum and _Da_ were watching over him and the baby. He already knew she would have Papa's hair and Harry's eyes. He grinned to himself, anticipating seeing Papa hold the baby for the first time. Even though he managed to hide from everyone how anxious he was for the baby to come, Sebastian could tell anyway. Papa really did need to loosen up a little bit more, he thought.

~*~

"What is taking so bloody long?!" Sirius exclaimed, throwing his arms up, as he paced right past his husband, who was trying to hand him a cuppa.

Remus sighed, and grabbed Sirius on his next pass, forcing him into a nearby chair and handing him the cup of tea, without spilling it. "This from the man who spent thirty-two hours in labor with our daughter---complaining the whole time, and not following healer's orders, I might add!"

"Neville says he is doing fine. It's only been twelve hours since he started actual labor." Narcissa sipped her tea and leaned against her husband, where they sat on a nearby couch in the parlor down the hall from Harry and Severus' rooms. "The one I'm really worried about is Severus. He refuses to leave Harry's side for any reason. The man needs sustenance."

Sirius continued to mumble disgruntledly to himself, between sips of his tea, but he made no other comments. Remus settled on the arm of his chair, his own cuppa in his hand.

Sirius perked up, "I could bring Severus something to drink?"

He looked around when his statement was met with silence. "What? I'll behave. Promise."

"Siri, the house elves have already taken Severus food and drink. He's refused all of it."

"Remus. Harry is like my own son. I missed out on too much. Just let me be there. I won't egg Severus on. I want to support them. Please. And I can get the man to at least drink some tea."

"What could it hurt? Neville will most likely hex both of them if they don't behave." Lucius commented.

"That's if Harry doesn't do it first." Remus grinned.

~*~

Severus wiped Harry's brow as his husband rested between contractions. He'd been pushing for a half hour now, and was beginning to show signs of tiring. He dropped the flannel in the dish on the dresser, just in time to support Harry, as he curled forward again with a grunt, and began pushing with the next contraction.

"That's it, Harry!" Neville coached from between Harry's feet. "You're doing just fine! Oh! I can see the head. She's crowning! Don't stop just yet--just a little more--stop!"

"It h-hurts!" Harry whimpered as he collapsed back against Severus again. "Ohhh! Hurts!"

Neville leaned forward and put his hands on Harry around the crowning head, "It's going to get a bit worse before you're done but it's almost over. Deep breaths now, and push when you feel the next one. But remember, steady firm pressure. You don't want to do yourself damage first time out of the hoops now."

Harry nodded, as he felt the next contraction roll through his body. He took a deep breath, curled into it and began to push. Neville glanced up briefly to see excitement and worry warring on Severus' face, as he alternately watched Harry, whispering words of encouragement, and looked to Neville for indications of the situation. Neville cast a wandless spell and a large mirror appeared above his head, angled down toward the birthing chair. Severus' attention immediately snapped up, and his jaw dropped in awe as he watched his daughter's head crown as she began to emerge into the world.

"I see her, Luv. Oh, I see her!" He whispered as he caressed Harry's arms and kissed his forehead.

"Easy Harry. Not so hard now. Let me help ease her out." Neville directed as the contraction ended. "Try to stay relaxed now. I know it hurts."

Harry turned his face into Severus' neck and whimpered in pain as his legs began to shake. Neville patted his leg in comfort as Severus hugged him and kissed the side of his face, trying to distract him.

"Shhh, Luv. It's almost over. She's almost here... I love you, Harry."

~*~

"--love you, Harry."

"L-Love you too."

Sirius had slipped into the room unnoticed, awed by what he saw and heard, he moved quietly to a corner out of the way. Severus crouched on a stool behind the odd-looking birthing chair Harry was currently sitting in (he'd seen a similar one once in the attic at Grimmauld Place), and Neville, in short-sleeved Healer's robes crouched on a small stool between Harry's spread legs. Similar memories made him cross his legs.

Harry's head was dropped back against Severus' shoulder, his face buried in his huband's neck as he whimpered and Severus whispered to him. By the sounds Harry was making, he could tell it was close and the babe would be born soon. He'd notice the mirror above and behind Neville, and how Severus kept glancing up at it, his eyes dilated with excitement and emotion. More emotion than he'd ever seen the man express, with the exception of the Courtship Proposal then the Bonding Ceremony. It seemed only his godson could engender such emotional displays in the man. 'Love will do that,' he thought.

"Once more, now Harry! And you can hold your daughter!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh-grrrhhhaaah!"

"Push, Harry, push! Here she comes! I s-see h-her..." Severus exclaimed. " I-I s-see h-her!" He repeated, haltingly and quieter, as his emotions overcame him, and his eyes filled with tears.

Harry fell back against Severus and all was quiet in the room for an endless moment. Sirius own eyes filled with tears as a giant lump appeared in his throat. A small wail rent the air and Harry sobbed and began to cry, as Neville laid a still slightly wet babe on Harry's bare chest.

Sirius slid down the wall to the floor and wept openly, as he watched Severus lean over and look in awe at his daughter for the first time, then kiss Harry several times all over his face where he could reach. Harry reached up and pulled Severus into a full kiss, then whispered to him what Sirius was sure were words of love and affection.

He sat there and watched as Neville helped Harry deliver the afterbirth, then healed him, and cleaned him up. Severus sat in a nearby rocking chair, the baby clean and swaddled in a blanket, rocking her and humming, totally oblivious to everything around him. He was already lost to his daughter.

~*~

Sirius walked down the hall in a daze, not noticing his husband, cousin and Lucius approaching from the stairs. Seeing his dazed state and signs he's been crying, they became alarmed.

"Siri, Luv! Is Harry alright? We heard him cry out." Remus demanded, worry in his voice.

"Did something happen?" Lucius asked.

"Sirius Regulus!! Answer us!" Narcissa demanded, as she gave his arm a shake.

"Auntie Cissa?" Sebastian called from an open doorway nearby. "My sister is here. Can I see her now?"

"It's a girl... Severus was holding her... rocking her. H-He loves them so much, Remi..." Sirius looked into his husband's eyes. "Did you know that? He really loves them..."

Remus rolled his eyes at Lucius and Narcissa, and chuckled. "Yes, Siri. I know that. I've known that for some time now. Let's go see the newest member of the family."

He steered Sirius back toward Harry and Severus' rooms, as Narcissa motioned for Sebastian and the twins to join them. Lucius knocked on the door and they all waited for the word to enter. Wnen they entered the room, Harry was sitting up in bed, Severus beside him, both looking very weary but extremely happy, as they both stared down at the little bundle in Harry's arms.

Neville greeted them and motioned them closer. "Come closer everyone and meet the new arrival. And you, My--Our Son, meet your little sister."

Severus looked up at all of them, and motioned the children to come up on the bed. "Everyone, we'd like you to meet _Celyn Elaina Blaanid Potter Malfoy Snape Prince._"

Harry wrapped an arm around Sebastian as he leaned down to kiss his sister's forehead then sat down to snuggle against Harry's side. The twin climbed into Severus' lap, sat down and leaned over to get a closer look at Celyn. Lucius and Narcissa sat on one side of the bed, and Remus and Sirius sat on the other, Remus now holding a sleepy Cassie.

Just then, the door opened again and in walked Hermione, Fred, George, and their twins, Ron, Luna, Kingsley, Albus, Minerva, Poppy, and the rest of the Weasley's. Everyone was quiet and in awe as they crowded around the bed to get a look. For once, Severus was too preoccupied to growl at anyone. He only had eyes for his family, and Harry was over joyed to have a family--a huge one. A family that truly loved him, and things were finally as they should be, as he looked down again and saw tiny brilliant green eyes looking up at him for the first time.

Through all the tears he shed and the storms he weathered, Harry had finally come full circle with his very own family.

Things couldn't get any better. Or maybe they could...

"Severus?"

"Yes, Luv?"

"When can we have another?"

_~finis... but is it ever?? ... Never... ~_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celyn Elaina Blaanid Potter Malfoy Snape Prince

Celyn is Welsh for 'holly' Blaanid is Irish Gaelic for 'little flower' Elaina for Eileen, Severus' mother


End file.
